The Girl and the Goblin King
by cullenitis
Summary: Fifteen years after Sarah's run through the Labyrinth, her niece is wished away to the goblins. To earn the child's freedom, Sarah has no other choice but to make a trade with Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Labyrinth but a DVD copy._

* * *

**The Girl and the Goblin King**

A lot had changed in the fifteen years since Sarah Williams ran the Labyrinth. She was currently making a modest living as the co-owner of a local bookstore called the _Page Maze_, had recently paid off her student loans and bought a used silver Honda Accord.

"An' Sawa! An' Sawa!" Little Michael yelled as he toddled over to her and grabbed her knees. "Wan' stowy 'bout gobins!"

"Gobins, gobins, gobins! Gobins in Labinth!" Madeline chanted excitedly.

Oh, and she was an _aunt_.

Almost two years ago, Toby had gotten his best friend pregnant. It had been quite a shock. Toby and Samantha had been inseparable since pre-school and were still managing to keep their relationship strong. They had plans to get married after graduation. It certainly hadn't been easy and they were luckier than some. Samantha's parents had kicked her out of their house and hadn't spoken to her since. They'd even moved to Boston three months before the birth. Thankfully, Irene and Robert Williams had taken the opposite approach and opened their home to the poor girl. Seven months later, Samantha and Toby became the proud parents of twins! Michael and Madeline Williams.

_I don't know what we would do without you. _Sarah remembered her step-mother saying to her the day she moved back into her parents' house. Her father had suffered a massive heart attack barely a month after the babies came and Irene had to move their bedroom into the downstairs guestroom as a precaution. With Irene's hands full with Robert, no one could help Toby and Samantha with the new-born twins, so Sarah came home to help out. Sarah moved into her parents' former bedroom since Samantha and Toby were staying in her old room. Toby's room had been converted into a nursery. Sarah had volunteered to stay home with the kids during the day so Toby and Samantha could go to school. Once they came home at three, she'd head to the _Page Maze _and take over the night shift from her partner and college friend, Lucy, and close the store at ten. This schedule also allowed Robert and Irene to keep their jobs without any hassles.

Presently, it was Sunday night and Sarah was babysitting. The bookstore was closed, her parents were at the movies, and Samantha and Toby were next door at a friend's birthday party.

"Stowy! Stowy! Stowy!" Michael begged impatiently.

Sarah laughed and stroked the boy's sandy-blonde hair. "I'll read it to you when it's time to go night-night. Are you two monsters ready for night-night?"

"NO! No ni'-ni'!" The twins shouted together.

Sarah leaned back into her rocking chair and sipped her warm lemon tea with an amused grin as Michael crawled back to his sister and continued to play on the bedroom floor. She loved reading _The Labyrinth_ to the kids every night before bed-time. It was their favorite book. Sarah's eyes grew sad. It had been a long time since she'd called upon her friends. She'd been so swamped with college and then work and now her niece and nephew, it was difficult to find the time for even a short visit. Hell, she barely had time for a human social life! When was the last time she'd gone out for drinks with Lucy? Or had a date for that matter?

Sighing heavily, Sarah turned her head to gaze at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She knew she'd have to contact them soon. She missed them all terribly: Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Jar-. _No! _She shouted mentally in her head snapping her head forward and clenching her eyes shut. _You can't think that way. You can't think about him. _Unfortunately, it was rather hard not too at the moment. Michael and Madeline were currently not much older than Toby was when Sarah's little _adventure_ started and it was also raining cats and dogs outside, just like before. Sarah glanced nervously at the wet darkness behind the balcony doors before jumping at her nephew's sudden scream.

"Gimme Maddy! Mine!" Michael was pulling on one end of a stuffed rabbit with a green ribbon around its neck.

"Uh-uh!" Madeline protested and yanked hard on the other end of the toy, causing Michael to lose his grip.

"Hey you two, play nice or I won't read you the goblin story." Sarah warned sternly.

Neither twin seemed to have heard her. Madeline squeezed the toy in her arms and Michael got to his feet and glared daggers at his sister before he opened his mouth.

"I wish gobins come an' take you 'way now!"

"MICHAEL NO!" Sarah shrieked as the lights went out.

Sarah's cup hit the floor, spilling tea all over the carpet and the thunder crashed as she dove for Madeline knocking the rocking chair over in the process. A flash of lightning brightened the room for a quick second, but all Sarah held in her hands was the stuffed rabbit. Her niece was gone.

Suddenly she heard it, the sound of muffled, in-human cackling. Whirling around, Sarah gathered Michael into her arms and clutched him tight to her chest. It was fifteen years ago all over again. The thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed. She could hear them scurrying about the furniture, she could see their dark shapes just in her periphery of her vision. Sarah spun around in circles, trying in vain to pinpoint their location. Another crack of thunder shook the room and Sarah froze as Michael suddenly pointed behind her to the balcony doors.

"Gobin King!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Who wants to hear more? Let me know in the reviews! Oh, and just to clarify, I am NOT going to stop updating The Path Between the Stars, I'm just going to be a bit slower at it because I want to get this story going. Love you guys! Will post another chapter hopefully tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews and follows you guys! They make me so happy!_

* * *

All the color drained from Sarah's face as she slowly turned around and came face-to-face with Jareth. The Goblin King stood before her just as regal and intimidating as she remembered. His high-collared cloak swirled around him like black smoke. He wore the same dark armored outfit as before. Glitter shimmered in the air around him. She felt a fluttering in her chest as she observed his sculpted face. His mismatched eyes, his high cheek-bones, and thin lips showed no sign that he had aged since she'd last seen him in the broken Escher room.

"Well, isn't _this_ a familiar sight?" Jareth said, his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"Give me back my niece." She tried to say firmly, but there was an obvious waver in her voice.

"Now Sarah, don't be difficult. You know the rules." Jareth chuckled darkly. The hidden goblins laughed in the background with him. Sarah took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Look," she took a cautious step forward, "it was an accident. Michael's just a baby, he didn't-"

"Mean it?" Jareth supplied. "It would appear that insincerity runs rampant in your family."

"It was just an honest mistake, ok?" Sarah bristled. "He didn't know what he was saying."

"Oh, I think he knew exactly what he was saying. Curious how one so young would know of _my_ Labyrinth _and_ my subjects _and _how to evoke _my_ power. Have we been reading one too many bedtime stories, precious?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock and she started to tremble. _The Labyrinth!_ Michael and Madeline both had the ability to call upon the goblins because they _believed _in the stories Sarah read from the _book_!

"What a handsome little fellow. He looks just like his father."

Sarah flinched at the close proximity of Jareth's voice. She hadn't noticed him approach and he was leaning in close to Michael. She leapt back and squeezed the baby to her chest.

"Stay away from him!" She snarled at the Goblin King.

"Mph! Ow!" Michael whined, squirming in his aunt's crushing hold.

Sarah muttered an apology and re-adjusted her grip trying to ignore the amused glint in Jareth's eyes.

"Alright," Sarah said, turning to Jareth again, "if you're not going to give Madeline back, then I'll just run your Labyrinth again. It'll be a piece of cake." She tilted her chin defiantly.

Jareth's eyes hardened but his mocking grin stayed in place. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Sarah, I'm afraid you can't run the Labyrinth for your niece."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because _you_ didn't make the wish. Michael did. If you want little Madeline back, _he_ has to solve the Labyrinth, not you."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sarah screeched.

"I am perfectly sane and not hard of hearing." Jareth replied, rubbing his right ear nonchalantly with a gloved hand.

"He can't solve the Labyrinth, he's a _baby_!"

"Let's let_ him_ decide that shall we?" Jareth crossed to Sarah in two long strides and inclined his head to Michael's eye-level. Sarah balled her hands into fists but didn't move away.

"Hello little Michael, I am Jareth the Goblin King."

"Gobin king! Gobin king!" Michael giggled.

"You know, you look just like your father when he was about your age and your aunt Sarah wished _him _away to the Labyrinth."

"Dada go Labinth?"

"Yes, that's right! The only way your aunt Sarah could save him was by solving my Labyrinth in thirteen hours. Now, you wished your sister away to the goblins didn't you, Michael?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to look for her and run my Labyrinth like your aunt Sarah, or would you rather forget about her and play with your toys?"

"I wan' pway wif toys!"

"Michael!" Sarah shouted in astonishment.

"What's said is said." Jareth announced triumphantly and turned to the balcony.

"No! No, wait!" Sarah placed Michael on the floor behind her and stumbled forward to grab the edge of Jareth's cloak. "You can't do this! You have no power over me!"

Jareth whipped around faster than Sarah could blink, ripping his cloak from her hand. The Goblin King towered over her menacingly and Sarah almost dropped to her knees in terror.

"Quite true, Sarah-mine," he growled dangerously, "but, if_ I_ have no power over_ you_, then it's only _fair_ that _you_ have no power over _me_ either!"

"Please, please don't." Sarah whispered. She felt tears prickling her eyes.

"My time is short and I have more important matters to attend to." Jareth turned back to the balcony doors with a non-committal wave of his hand. "So unless you have something to offer me of equal or greater value, I bid you _and_ your nephew good evening."

Sarah broke out in a cold sweat and she started to shake with panic. Jareth was almost to the balcony, when the word came barreling out of her mouth.

"ME!"

Jareth stopped. "What did you say?"

Sarah eyes widened. What_ did _she just say? Had she lost her mind? _Too late to take it back now_. She thought anxiously. _Besides, it got his attention. Maybe I can save Madeline after all_. "Take me instead."

Jareth turned around slowly. His eyes were critical for a long moment before a mischievous smile spread across his face and his eyes darkened. "A trade of infinitely greater value, indeed."

Sarah's teeth clenched as she felt a traitorous blush rise to her cheeks.

"Before I accept," Jareth clarified, circling her like a vulture, "you must define the terms."

Sarah stood up straight. _For Madeline. For Michael. For Toby and Samantha._ "I'll take Madeline's place in the Labyrinth. Whatever you were planning to do with her, you can do to me instead."

"You realize, precious thing, that because you're doing this of your own free will, you will _never_ be allowed to return to the Aboveground? That you will _never_ see your family again? That you will live in the Labyrinth with me, _forever_?

_With me, forever_. The thought floated through Sarah's mind like a gentle breeze. _Stop that!_ She scolded herself in her head._ What's the matter with you? He's the bad guy, remember?_

"Well, Sarah?" He stopped in front of her and quirked an eyebrow.

Sarah inhaled though her nose and forced her fear to the back of her mind. "I know what I'm doing and I accept the consequences."

Jareth grinned sharply. "Done."

A source-less wind suddenly picked up in the room, it seemed to be swirling in a circle around Jareth and Sarah like a tornado. Jareth's cloak rose up and seemed to expand and stretch like hands around them as the wind increased its speed. The glitter in the air gradually thickened. The cloak-hands began to envelop them. Jareth's arms clasped her firmly around the waist.

The last thing she saw before the glitter and black fabric consumed her was a goblin placing Madeline, safe and sound, on the floor beside Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness surrounded them for less than a second before Sarah blinked and she was standing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. About thirty or forty goblins were scattered around the chaotic room. Some were chugging ale from mugs that were nearly twice their size, others were chasing chickens around in circles. One goblin with lavender hair and a snaggletooth was riding a large pig backwards. The sound of their scratchy, howling laughter hurt her ears. _Christ, how does Jareth stand this all day long?_

As soon as Sarah thought the name she suddenly remembered the particularly strong pair of arms still holding her waist. Jerking her head forward, she was immediately drawn to his eyes. Never in her entire life had she seen anyone with eyes like his. Their mismatched quality made him look so..._exotic_. His right eye was blue like the hottest part of a flame, while his dilated left was a warm, cinnamon brown. Staring into them, she felt her knees quiver. She was pressed so close to him, she could feel the heat radiating from his hard body. He was so dangerous and exciting, yet, soothing and enchanting…and he was smirking again!

"See something you like, precious?"

Someone might as well have dumped a bucket of ice down her shirt. Sarah quickly averted her eyes to the floor, her cheeks blazing. To make matters worse, most of the goblins were now looking at her!

"As if, let me go!" She hissed, squirming in his arms.

After a moment, Jareth released her with a chuckle. His abruptness almost made Sarah fall back on her rear, but he seemed to ignore her death-glare as he turned away to stand in front of his oddly-shaped throne.

"QUIET!" Jareth thundered and the rest of the chatter and laughter promptly ceased. "I trust you all remember Miss Sarah Williams?"

All of the goblins gawked at her and Sarah ducked her head shyly and wrung her hands in front of her.

"She'll be staying here in the Labyrinth with us. Now and forever!"

Sarah jumped slightly as the room erupted with cheers. The goblins stamped their feet and spilt their ale in their excitement. Jareth raised his hand and the crowd was silent once more.

"All citizens are hereby ordered to make her feel welcome. Anyone who does otherwise, I will personally send to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty!" The goblins cried out in a jumbled chorus.

"Good. Now go spread the word!"

A stampede of goblins scattered in every direction. About half darted out the main door of the throne room, another group disappeared up the staircase to Sarah's left, the rest jumped out the windows!

"Well, now." Jareth said, taking off his cloak and tossing it over the arm of the throne before glancing at her playfully. "Let's get you settled then, shall we?"

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth had strode across the room and was already half-way up the staircase. She hurried after him, tripping over a half-empty mug of goblin ale in her path. The liquid splashed onto her pant leg.

_Don't stare at his ass. Don't stare at his ass. Don't stare at his ass. _Sarah chanted in her head as she followed the Goblin King up the stairs to the Escher room.

Once they entered the crazy stair puzzle, Jareth immediately turned to the right and continued on but Sarah stopped and looked around hesitantly. She hoped he didn't expect her to walk upside down or anything.

"Come along, Sarah. Keep up." Jareth called from the bottom of the first landing.

Sarah sighed and caught up to him. It was so strange; the last time she'd been here, Jareth had been the villain holding Toby captive. Now, it was the Goblin King she was trying to keep in her sights, which certainly wasn't easy. He moved with the grace and speed of a cat, making it hard for Sarah to focus on her own footing.

_At least he's not singing…DAMN IT! Don't think of his voice! Don't think of his voice! Don't think of his voice!_

Jareth seemed to take every right and left turn available and Sarah's calf muscles were starting to ache from all the stair-climbing. She didn't know how she was ever going to find her way out of this room!

Just when Sarah was about to plant her feet and demand a rest, suddenly Jareth turned into another archway to her right. Sarah paused at the mouth of the opening, a long hallway stood before her. A red carpet stretched down the length of the hall and as Jareth passed, the curtains covering the walls magically pulled back revealing six narrow windows on each side, flooding the room with golden light and illuminating the cream marble floor under the carpet and the several ornately-framed portraits placed randomly throughout the room. Her favorite part though, was the crystals. There were several beach-ball sized crystals floating high above her head with tiny yellow flames burning inside them.

Sarah heard Jareth call her name impatiently again, and sprinted down the corridor to his side. At the end was a polished wooden door with a shiny brass knob and hinges. With a wink, Jareth opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. Sarah stepped into the room and was suddenly breathless.

It was beautiful to say the very _least_. The room was divided into two sections, both about two hundred and fifty square feet each, if she had to guess. To her left was an enormous fireplace that almost took up the entire wall. The mantle had intricately designed roses carved into the wood. Various decorative chairs with green cushions were placed in the corners, the largest of which sat by an extremely-well stocked bookshelf. Directly across the room from where she stood, slightly obscured by the emerald-green curtains, were eight foot tall French doors leading out to a balcony.

In the other section of the room to her right, there was a grand king-sized canopy bed. The gold comforter had an adorable dark green leaf pattern that matched the seven pillows. The curtains on the bed matched the ones by the windows to the left and the wooden bed posts bore the same rose carvings as the fireplace mantle. The flame crystals floated in the air under the dark wood beams supporting the ceiling.

Sarah roamed the entire room as if in a trance. On the various end tables by the bed and chairs, there were gold vases with red and with roses inside. Tiny knick-knacks of gold, crystal, and emerald lined the mantle and bookshelf. To the right of the bed there was a slightly ajar door leading to the luxurious bathroom. Jareth approached the last remaining door a few feet to the right of the bathroom and opened it for her. Sarah felt her jaw go slack at the apparently mile-long closet filled with more clothes and shoes and accessories than she could ever hope to wear in a lifetime! From the most luxurious gown, to the simplest t-shirt, it was all there!

Sarah stopped short when her hand fell on a familiar purple blouse. She then noticed the grey slacks on the hanger beside it. Turning around, Sarah sifted through the t-shirts and found three she recognized: her pink fitted top with the black polka dots, her white Madonna concert tee, and her blue Hard Rock Café shirt with the ketchup stain. She turned to the shoe rack, though there were thousands of shoes she'd never seen before, she recognized every single pair she owned back in the Aboveground, even her cowboy boots with the hole in the sole! Sarah bolted from the wardrobe, giving Jareth a curious glance before stopping in front of the book shelf. Her hunch had been correct, all of the books she had kept in her room back home, were on the shelf!

"Do you like it?"

Sarah flinched at the sound of his voice but managed to keep hers steady. "It seems a little…_excessive_."

She heard Jareth's footsteps approaching. "Really? How so?"

Sarah turned around and crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated her answer. "I don't know, I _love _it, I just…wasn't expecting all _this_."

"What exactly _did_ you expect?"

"The dungeon?" Sarah asked lamely.

"Have you committed a crime, Sarah?"

"Um, no?"

"Then why on earth would you stay in the dungeon? What an idea." Jareth laughed heartily and Sarah tried to ignore the way her heart sped up at the sound.

"Still, it seems like a lot of needless trouble to go through." Sarah persisted.

"Why is that?"

"Aren't you going to turn me into a goblin?"

All traces of humor left Jareth's face for a moment and his expression went blank. She couldn't be sure, but Sarah could've sworn she saw something akin to annoyance flicker in his eyes. Suddenly, his expression turned mischievous and he stepped closer, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"What a waste of beauty _that_ would be, precious."

Sarah's eyes went wide and a tingle raced up and down her spine at the compliment. The soft look he was giving her made her stomach flip. _WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A HORNY TEENAGER?! _Her mind screamed at her. _FOR GOD SAKES, YOU'RE THIRTY YEARS OLD!_

Sarah pulled her head away from Jareth's fingers and stepped back, trying desperately to get her thoughts in order. "S-so, if I'm not going to be a goblin, then what's my…_position_ here?"

Jareth regarded her for a second longer than necessary before shrugging. "I suppose the title of 'ward' would be best."

_Ward?_ It felt so odd, but not entirely unpleasant, thinking of Jareth as her guardian.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable," Jareth announced abruptly as he turned and headed for the hallway door, "one of my goblins will fetch you when it's time for dinner."

Sarah blinked. "Uh, okay?" _Geez, would it kill you to sound more confident?_

Just as Jareth reached the door, he stopped and spoke again quietly with his back to her. "You are not a prisoner here, Sarah. This is your _home_ now. You are free to do as you please."

A wave of emotion washed over Sarah, but before she could say a word, Jareth shut the door and was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew! Man it was a pain describing that room! Anyway, let me know what you think in your reviews. What do you guys say to some Jareth POV in the next chapter? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own this song!_

* * *

_No one can blame you_

_For walking away_

_Too much rejection_

_No love injection _

Jareth's voice echoed off the stone walls of the Escher room. He'd been singing joyfully to himself ever since he was sure he was out of Sarah's earshot. The grin on his face was so big it hurt his cheeks. _She's here! _He kept thinking over and over. _She's here to stay!_

He moved swiftly, flipping under a ledge without a care and walked upside down to the archway ahead. In the blink of an eye, he'd gone through the opening and reappeared through another on the opposite wall several feet below, this time walking sideways. After three steps, he flipped over another ledge to his right and hurried through the entrance at the top of the stairs. Without a single break in his stride, the Goblin King proceeded down the black-stone tunnel before him.

A few sparse torches provided a pathetically small amount of light along the dirt path, but Jareth's owl-like eyes saw every detail of the passage. Besides, the goblins liked their quarters this way: dark and dirty. The tunnel opened up into a large circular room with four small, grey curtains placed evenly along the wall. The curtains concealed the goblins' actual bedrooms. In between the curtains were wooden racks holding flails, spears, knives and various other weaponry.

A cluster of about sixteen goblins were huddled around the far left curtain whispering excitedly. They hadn't noticed their visitor. Slipping his king-persona into place, Jareth cleared his throat and the goblins shrieked in surprise and tumbled over themselves as they all tried to bow respectfully.

"You there!" Jareth barked, pointing to a goblin with pale orange hair. "Come here to me!" _Yes, perfect!_ He thought as the little goblin approached obediently. _She'll take excellent care of my queen. _

"Y-yes, yer Majesty?" The goblin asked in a timid, scratchy voice.

"I trust you've heard the news about our new arrival?"

"Yes, s-sir."

"Good. As of this moment, you are being transferred to her personal service. You'll find her in the guest wing. See to her every need and show her to the dining room this evening for dinner."

"Oh yes, yer highness!" The goblin female squealed, bouncing up and down and flashing her crooked, yellow teeth in a delighted smile. "Right away an' thank ya sir!" She then bolted down the main tunnel, cackling with glee.

Jareth couldn't help laughing himself. He'd never felt so wonderful! He had another chance! _She's here! My beautiful, precious Sarah. _No words could describe the pain he had felt when she'd uttered those six terrible words to him fifteen years ago and barred him from her life. The hurt and confusion had threatened to consume him. Everything she had wanted, he had done. He'd given her a taste of her dreams, offered her a kingdom and his heart and she'd not only refused him, she'd renounced him! The one and only woman he'd ever loved in his centuries of existence wanted nothing at all to do with him.

He remembered how he'd been too weighed down with despair to fly after returning her and Toby to the Aboveground. He had perched in the tree outside her window and watched her mess about her room, aching with want. Then, as she spoke to the dwarf, she'd said it: _I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you. All of you. _Hope had exploded inside of him at her words. _All of you_. She had included him, unconsciously or not, she had kept their connection! He could have materialized in her room with the others at that point, but he opted to keep his distance. By that time, he knew Sarah still had a lot to learn about the power of words. _She's just not ready yet. Give her more time._ He had told himself as he took wing into the night sky. There was nothing he could do but wait. He waited for fifteen years until his sacred opportunity had arrived.

Jareth looked up suddenly to see the fifteen remaining goblins staring at him warily. No doubt they thought he was going mental, seeing him space out like that. Noticing the Goblin King's shift back to focus, the goblins all chortled nervously, hoping to break the awkward tension. Jareth rolled his eyes in amusement and spun on his heel, making his way back down the tunnel and through the Escher room continuing his song:

_Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

_'Cause it hurts like hell_

_But down in the underground_

_You'll find someone true_

_Down in the underground_

_A land serene_

_A crystal moon, ah, ah_

Once Jareth reached the throne room, he conjured a crystal and tossed it into the air above his head where it popped into a shower of glitter. As the glitter-cloud covered him, the Goblin King mentally pictured his destination, and instantly he was standing outside the Labyrinth's perimeter wall where a familiar figure was leisurely spraying fairies, blissfully unaware of Jareth's presence.

"Hello, Hoghead."

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Hoggle screamed, whirling around with his hand to his chest. His spray gun dropped to the sand. "Y-y-yer Majesty!" The dwarf gasped in surprise. "You startled me."

"I know." Jareth chuckled. He honestly didn't have anything personal against the little scab, but Hoggle was just so jittery that Jareth found it impossible _not _to mess with the fellow. His reactions were just too entertaining! "I want you to come to the castle for dinner tonight."

"You-you _do_?" Hoggle gaped at the Goblin King in shock.

"Yes. And bring Didymus and the Yeti with you."

"What for?" Hoggle asked, suspicion coloring his tone.

Jareth smirked inwardly and tilted his head at the dwarf, schooling his expression to appear devious. "Tell me, Higgle-"

"Hoggle"

"Yes, have you ever wondered what the Bog water tastes like?"

Hoggle went pale.

"Then I suggest that you stop asking stupid questions and do as I tell you."

"Yes sir!"

"Dinner is at seven o' clock sharp. Don't be late." Jareth ordered coldly, trying not to break character.

"Oh we won't, yer Majesty! In fact, we'll be early!"

"See that you are." Jareth tossed another crystal and teleported back to his throne room. Exiting through the main door, he headed right in the direction of the kitchen, wanting to have a quick word with the goblin cooks about tonight's menu.

_Perfect! _Everything was falling into place. He hoped Sarah liked her surprise. Jareth knew it had been some time since she'd seen her three Underground friends. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to love her life in the Labyrinth. He wanted her to finally see him in a new light and _understand _how he truly felt for her. How he truly _loved_ her. _Things are going to be different between us this time, Sarah-mine. I swear, now that I have forever to earn your heart. _

_It's only forever_

_Not long at all_

_Lost and lonely_

_That's underground_

_Underground_

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Jareth's just that awesome. This chapter is dedicated to black-heart-green-eyes. Review my lovelies and I shall update soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sunk into the warm, soapy water of her bath with a satisfied moan. After Jareth had left, she'd decided to change out of her jeans and try to wash the ale stain in the bathroom sink. Unfortunately, once she'd actually stepped _inside_ the bathroom, she'd forgotten all about her laundry assignment. The bathroom was a lovely combination of white ceramic and jade tile. The taps were all gold plated and the toilet had a chain that you pulled to flush it. There was even a three-sided vanity with a fluffy white robe folded neatly on the cushioned stool! Sarah's favorite part, though, was the bathtub. It was an enormous claw-foot tub about twice the length of her body, and was surrounded by a parted curtain of crystal beads. Instead of the usual oblong shape, it was perfectly circular and it had jets! Next thing Sarah knew, she was relaxing in a warm bubble bath trying to wrap her mind around recent events.

After fifteen years, she was back in the Labyrinth, and _this_ time she wasn't leaving. She was never going to see her family again. Sarah's eyes clenched shut as a wave of anguish crashed over her. _There's no use crying about it. There's nothing you can do so just suck it up. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _But it didn't matter what she told herself, the tears slid down her cheeks anyway. Sarah hunched over, covering her mouth with her hands as she sobbed quietly. Images of Michael and Madeline going to pre-school flashed through her mind. She pictured Toby and Samantha's wedding. Her Dad and Irene's retirement house in Colorado. She was never going to see or experience any of those things now! Thanks to Jareth.

_Jareth. _Sarah swiped angrily at her wet eyes as her brow furrowed in confusion. Just what the heck was up with him? Since when was he Mr. Prince Charming? A brief memory of a ballroom and a gentle love song drifted through her head. Another blush rose to her cheeks. _Oh my God! There you go again, would you stop it?! _Sarah shook her head to clear it. It had to be some sort of trick he was pulling, just like last time when he'd offered her dreams and what suspiciously sounded like a marriage proposal. _He was just toying with you. He had to be. Just like he's toying with you now. _A sinking feeling suddenly manifested in her chest. It wasn't as if Sarah was an expert on relationships, she'd gone on a few casual dates and only had two steady boyfriends. When was the last time she'd had sex? _WHOAH! WAIT A MINUTE! Where the HELL did THAT come from?! _Sarah groaned and rubbed her temples. She'd gone from thinking about Jareth to relationships, to boyfriends, then sex! _You are SO barking up the wrong tree. He was your enemy! In a way, he still is! If he wasn't such a stubborn, arrogant jerk, you could've talked him into giving Madeline back. But no, everything's a game to him. Everything! _

Sarah immediately rose from the water with a scowl and snatched the hand shower extension to rinse of the bubbles. She then yanked the white towel from the rack and stepped out of the tub to dry off. As she rubbed her skin furiously, the bath water magically vanished from the tub, but Sarah was too irritated to notice. Tossing the towel carelessly over her shoulder, she stomped over to the vanity and pulled on the robe. The soft texture caught her off guard and she felt her anger start to melt away. Without really thinking about it, she sunk down onto the vanity stool and reached for the hairbrush.

"Miss Sarah?"

Sarah screamed and jumped up from her seat, hurling the brush towards the voice. A little shadow darted out of sight as the brush hit the open doorway.

"E-excuse me, miss. I didn't mean ta frighten ya!" A scratchy, high-pitched voice squeaked from the bedroom. "I've only come ta help."

"Come out here where I can see you." Sarah demanded, still a tad uneasy.

"Y-ya won't throw anythin' else at me, will ya?" The voice asked after a slight pause.

A soft laugh escaped Sarah's lips and she finally relaxed. "I'm sorry about that. I promise I won't throw anything at you."

Little by little, a goblin emerged from the left of the doorway. It was…kind of _cute_, for a goblin. It was about two and a half feet tall with large bat-like ears protruding from a wild mop of pale orange hair. Its skin was a brownish green and it wore a dark maroon tunic underneath a filthy white apron. It was also barefoot, its toe and fingernails were black, and it had yellow teeth and red eyes. Its nose looked cat-like and it even had whiskers. The goblin took a few cautious steps into the bathroom then stopped and fingered its ear nervously.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked, tilting her head at the goblin curiously.

"Gookie, miss."

"Gookie? That's a nice name." _I guess it must be a girl._ Sarah mused.

The tips of Gookie's ears turned pink. "Thank ya, miss."

"So, why are you here again?"

"Oh yes!" Gookie exclaimed, straightening up. "I'm here ta be yer servant. I get ta take care of ya: fetch yer breakfast, wash yer clothes, show ya 'round the castle, anythin' ya want, miss!

Sarah blinked. A _servant_? She had a feeling Jareth had something to do with this. "Um, I appreciate it, but I don't really need a maid."

Gookie froze and tears began to well in her red eyes. "Bu-but, the king said-"

"Its fine, Gookie. I'll talk to him. I'll tell him I can take care of myself."

But Gookie started to shake and whimper. "Th-the king said I get ta be yer maid. I w-was s-s-so happy! It's a gr-great honor, among g-g-goblins ta be a p-p-personal servant."

Sarah stared at Gookie in surprise. _She actually wants to do this?_

Gookie started to wail. "All the g-goblins are gonna l-l-laugh at me now!"

"Gookie! Gookie! Stop crying!" Sarah pleaded, crossing the room and crouching in front of the hysterical goblin female.

"M-miss Sarah d-d-doesn't like me!" Gookie's nose started to run.

Sarah placed her hands on the trembling goblin's shoulders comfortingly. "That's not true, Gookie! Now please stop crying, okay? You can be my servant if that's what you really want."

"I can? Y-ya really mean it, miss?" Gookie asked, her tears subsiding.

"Yes, I really mean it."

"Oh thank ya, miss! Thank ya!" Gookie shouted, jumping up and down and trying to wipe her nose with her apron at the same time.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the little goblin. "Okay, so…what do we do now?"

Gookie immediately stopped bouncing and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot! The king wants ya ta come ta dinner. I'm supposed ta show ya ta the dinin' room."

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that too._ Sarah had half a mind to send Gookie with a message telling Jareth to shove his invitation where the sun don't shine, but the painful gurgling in her stomach thought otherwise. _It's just dinner, you can handle it. _

"Come on, miss!" Gookie said, tugging impatiently on the hem of Sarah's robe. "We've gotta find somethin' for ya ta wear." Sarah followed Gookie to the closet.

"How about this one?" Sarah asked Gookie after a few minutes of searching.

"Oooooo! Very pretty, miss!" Gookie marveled, her eyes boggling.

"Why don't you pick out the shoes and jewelry for me?"

Gookie squealed happily and vanished behind a row of clothes. In two seconds, she reappeared with a lavender shoe box under her arm and placed it on the floor at Sarah's feet.

"It's all in the box, miss! I'm just gonna clean up the bathroom. Call me if ya need help." Gookie then darted out of the closet.

Sarah shook her head endearingly and quickly slipped into her dress. She'd chosen a strapless baby-blue dress with a thick black ribbon around the waist tied into a bow at the back. The skirt came down to just above her knees and was double layered with chiffon over silk. Opening the box, she saw that Gookie had picked out a pair of simple black satin flats with a little bow on the top, a bead bracelet of onyx stone and a pair of teardrop diamond earrings.

After putting on the accessories, Sarah returned to the bathroom, just in time to see Gookie folding her now stainless jeans on the bathroom sink counter. The bath towel had been picked up and placed neatly on the rack.

"Did I do okay, miss? I'm not used ta bein' so tidy." Gookie asked anxiously once she noticed Sarah enter the room.

"You did great, Gookie. Thank you."

Gookie beamed. "Ya like the shoes and jewelry I picked too?"

"I love them. Would you like to brush my hair for me?"

Gookie nodded excitedly and immediately leapt of the counter and out of the bathroom, snatching the hairbrush from the floor. Sarah sat down at the vanity, scooting to the edge of the cushion so Gookie had room to stand behind her. She was surprised at how gentle and thorough the goblin was as she brushed her long, dark hair. After about five minutes, Sarah's hair was completely dry and framed elegantly around her face and shoulders.

"Very nice, Gookie, thank you. I think I'm ready now."

"Yay!" Gookie cheered, hopping down from the stool and grabbing Sarah's left hand in her tiny, three-fingered right one. "This way, miss!"

* * *

_I don't know how anybody finds anything in this damn castle._ Sarah thought grumpily. They must have spent half an hour in the Escher room, only to come out and go down another stone corridor with its own set of endless twists and turns. Thank God Gookie had picked out flats instead of heels! Suddenly, Gookie stopped in front of a wooden door with iron accents.

"The king is waitin' for ya in there." Gookie whispered.

"Aren't you coming?"

Gookie shook her head and started backing away from the left side of the door. "Uh-uh. I have ta go in through the kitchen."

"Why?"

"I get ta serve ya yer food!" Before Sarah could say another word, Gookie darted behind a tapestry.

Sarah turned to the door and inhaled deeply to calm her already stirring nerves. _You can do this. _She firmly pushed open the door to reveal a decent-sized room with two massive doors in the center of the left wall.

Jareth stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed casually over his chest. Sarah felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach when she noticed that he'd changed clothes. He now wore a wine-colored poet's shirt under a black leather vest that matched his gloves. His illegally tight charcoal grey trousers were tucked into a pair of knee-high black boots.

_Dammit! How am I supposed to be indifferent when he looks like that? It's not fair! _Sarah squared her shoulders, tilted her chin proudly and strode over to the Goblin King. _You can do this. He has no power over you, remember?_

"Good evening, Goblin King." Sarah stated brusquely. _Good girl!_

Jareth's eyes were tender as he suddenly took her right hand. "Good evening, Sarah. You look ravishing." He purred before pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

Sarah's cheeks burst into flames as an electric tingle raced up her arm. _Bad girl! BAD GIRL!_

"Um, uh, thank you." Sarah clumsily replied, pulling her hand away. _Somebody kill me._

"I hope you enjoy dinner tonight, Sarah. I have a surprise for you." Jareth said with a crooked smile. He then offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

_A surprise? For me? _Sarah narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King. _What is he up to?_ She seriously doubted that she'd like any surprise _he _had in store for her. _Well, there's only one way to find out. _Keeping her face neutral, well, as neutral as is _could_ look with flushed cheeks, Sarah slid her arm into Jareth's, trying desperately not to think about how warm his body felt against her side or how powerful the muscles in his arm felt.

With a steady sweep of his hand, the two massive doors slowly swung open to reveal a gorgeous dining room. As Jareth escorted her into the room, Sarah turned her head to the left at the sound of a gasp and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Hoggle, Sir Dydimus and Ludo all staring at her in shock.

* * *

**A/N: **_Man Sarah's mind is such a killjoy. Don't worry, she'll come around soon! What do you guys think of Gookie? Review, review, review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth sipped his wine leisurely as he watched Sarah talk animatedly with her friends. His surprise had worked better than he'd expected.

It had taken less than a second before Sarah had released Jareth's arm and sprinted towards her friends, enveloping them all in a group hug. After a few minutes of gushing about how much she'd missed them, Sarah had pulled away from the group and turned to face him again. Her eyes had been filled with such awe and happiness, it made his chest swell.

"_You invited them to dinner? For me?"_

"_Surprise, precious."_

She had surprised _him_ then, by running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, thanking him repeatedly. He had felt her stiffen when he returned her embrace by gently placing his hands on her waist. She had immediately stepped back, putting her arms behind her and averting her beet-red face.

Jareth smirked to himself for about the hundredth time since that moment. He loved seeing how he affected her! It encouraged him.

Dinner had gone smoothly as well. Jareth sat at the head of the polished wood table with Sarah on his left and Sir Didymus on his right. Since he was too large for the chairs, Ludo sat on the floor beside Didymus with Hoggle directly across from him. Gookie, who had joined them at Sarah's insistence after serving the food, had taken a seat beside Hoggle. At Jareth's request, his and Sarah's chicken was served rotisserie style instead of raw, along with boiled potatoes and bread rolls for sides. Sarah had cleaned her plate ravenously.

Everyone was more or less finished with their meal by now. Ludo picked at his teeth with Sir Didymus's discarded chicken bone and Gookie was chewing on the last bread roll with her mouth open, but they were both still engrossed in another one of Sarah's anecdotes.

Jareth furrowed his eyebrows slightly. That was the only thing amiss about the evening. Sarah seemed to have been making a point to keep talking about practically everything but the reason as to why she was in the Labyrinth again. Poor Hoggle must have tried to ask her about that at least three times, but Sarah had either dodged the question or changed the subject entirely. She hadn't even mentioned her niece and nephew.

"So Sarah, how's that little brother a yers?" Hoggle asked after Sarah had concluded her story.

"Oh, uh, Toby's great. He'll be graduating high-school soon." Sarah said vaguely, suddenly staring at her empty plate.

"Yes, Toby's doing _quite_ well." Jareth supplied. "Sixteen and already a father of two."

Sir Didymus coughed on his mouthful of wine. Sarah's head whipped up in Jareth's direction, her expression horrified.

"Err, well that's…uh…" Hoggle fumbled.

Ludo held up two fingers to his face.

Gookie scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Quite impressive isn't it?" Jareth went on, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere around him. "I always knew he was a lively little chap, but I didn't think the magic would mature him _that _fast. He actually had twins, a boy and a girl, and they look just-"

"Wait, wait!" Sarah cut in. "What did you just say? About the magic?"

"I said I didn't think the magic would mature him as fast as it did. When a human spends time in the Underground, the magic stays with them for a while when they return home." Jareth explained. "It's perfectly harmless. It can increase the speed of mental, emotional, and sexual maturity."

"Perfectly harmless?" Sarah choked out a humorless laugh. "Perfectly HARMLESS?!" Sarah smacked her hands on the table, eyes burning. "Do you have _any_ idea how inconvenient Toby's 'sexual maturity' has been?! He had his whole future in front of him! He was going to go to college! He was going to be on the football team and the student council! He can't do anything of those things now because of the twins!"

Jareth stared at her in stunned silence.

"Their mother was kicked out of her house by her parents! My dad was so stressed out, he had a heart attack! You call that _perfectly harmless?! _ And it's all your fault! You and your stupid magic!"

Jareth swiftly rose from his chair. "_My _fault? How is all that _my _fault?" He demanded indignantly.

"If you hadn't taken Toby from me, your magic wouldn't have affected him and he'd be a _normal _kid right now with _normal _responsibilities and opportunities!" Sarah shouted, standing as well.

Jareth was furious. After all this time, she still blamed _him_ for _everything_? She still saw him as the _villain_? His face twisted with rage. "Well, it appears that my magic didn't affect _your_ maturity."

Sarah's face was bewildered.

"I seem to recall you _begging _me to take your baby brother." Jareth growled.

Sarah shook her head stubbornly

"Goblin King! Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Jareth quoted with a sneer.

"I told you I didn't mean it!" Sarah snapped.

"And that makes me a _monster _in your eyes?! Because I held you to your word and didn't yield to your fickle whims?! Jareth shouted vehemently. "After all these years, you still refuse to accept the fact that _you _were the cause behind what happened between us because it's much easier to condemn the enemy you created in your mind, isn't it?"

"That's not-"

"You thought you were so far above reproach, you read the story of the Labyrinth to your infant niece and nephew, knowing full well what power that book contained!"

"No!" Sarah protested, tears welling in her eyes.

"You even tried to give me the same pathetic excuse as last time! What do you think I am, Sarah? Your little puppet?"

"I don't-"

"Poor little Madeline almost became a goblin because both she _and_ her brother possessed a power you, yourself, _admitted_ they were too young to understand, and yet, you shared it with them regardless!"

"Stop! Please stop!" Sarah begged covering her ears.

""Well you've finally paid the price for your ignorance, haven't you?! So the next time you want to point the finger at me, I recommend that you take a long, hard look in the mirror first, _precious!" _Jareth thundered.

Sarah stared at him in anguish for a full two seconds before the tears overflowed and started sliding down her cheeks. She fled from the dining room without another word.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Jareth bellowed at the four remaining creatures staring at him apprehensively. With a wild roar, the Goblin King sent the dining room table crashing across the room with his inhuman strength. Hoggle, Gookie, Didymus and Ludo bolted in terror.

Jareth stood motionless, chest heaving angrily as he tried desperately to reign in his notoriously short temper. After a moment, he sunk back down into his chair, bowing his head and fisting his hair in his hands. His heart clenched painfully at the image of Sarah's tear-stained face.

_I'm such a fool. She'll never see me as anything but a devil. A horrible trickster who wantonly steals children from their beds. _

His shoulders began to shake.

"Oh, Sarah. Why do you torment me?" Jareth whispered out loud, his voice weak. "I've loved you for so long. When will you _see_?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Nobody panic! All that drama between them had to come out some time and better sooner than later, right? This chapter was pretty tough to write but I promise I'll update soon, because I hate it when Jareth and Sarah fight. Btw, I'm so glad you guys like Gookie! Please review, I love when you do! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!_

* * *

Sarah threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in the pillows. She was a blubbering mess. She had no idea how she'd made it back to her room so fast. Once she'd left the dining room, she had raced through the halls and taken the first turn she came to. Somehow, it immediately led to the Escher room, and the first archway she took led to the corridor outside her bedroom.

It didn't really matter. She was away from _him_ now at least.

_God, how could he say those things to me?! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _Sarah screamed in her head, sobbing harder.

_You don't hate him. _Another more reasonable voice whispered from the back of her mind. _You're just mad because you know he's right._

Sarah sat up and wiped her arm across her eyes. _No! No, he's not right! And even if he was, how could he humiliate me like that?! Couldn't he tell that I didn't want to talk about Toby or how I got back in the Labyrinth? _Her other voice argued.

_Alright, so he shouldn't have brought it up, but maybe he didn't realize he was embarrassing you. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. _

Sarah sniffed. She hadn't thought of _that_.

_But he is right and you know it. _Her kinder half continued. _You did accept responsibility for wishing Toby away, but not fully. You still put as much of the blame on him as you did yourself. _Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest as a fresh load of tears streamed down her face.

A sudden knock at the door made Sarah flinch.

"Miss Sarah? It's Gookie. May I come in? I've brought yer friends."

Sarah rubbed her eyes. She didn't want her friends to see her this way, but they were the only thing that could cheer her up right now. "Come in." She croaked.

The door swung open and Hoggle marched ahead of the group to her side.

"Damn that rat!" The dwarf muttered. "Who does he think he is making you cry like that?! What a cad!" Hoggle pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Sarah.

"Thanks Hoggle." She said, dabbing her eyes and cheeks with the hanky.

"Sawa sad!" Ludo grumbled.

"I'm okay, Ludo." Sarah reassured the beast with a quick smile. "I'm just embarrassed, that's all. You see guys, the reason I'm back here is because my nephew, Michael, wished his sister away to the goblins. Since he was too young to run the Labyrinth and I couldn't run in his place, the only thing I could do was trade myself for my niece's freedom."

"Oh, my lady." Sir Didymus said, his tone sympathetic.

"I was too ashamed to tell you guys at dinner, so I tried to keep talking about something else. Anything else! But then _he _had to go and bring up the twins!"

"You ain't got nothin' to be embarrassed about, Sarah!" Hoggle insisted. "He was completely outta line! It's bad enough he stole yer brother, but then to find out that Toby's life is so difficult now because of the magic residue, it's absolutely repulsive!"

"He's such a jerk." Sarah said, unable to help herself.

"Yer darn right he's a jerk!" Hoggle agreed. "He's a selfish, hateful, mean-spirited old-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" Gookie suddenly shouted, catching everyone's attention. "How _dare_ ya talk about the king like that?!" Gookie snarled, advancing on Hoggle.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Miss Gookie, Sir Hoggle."

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I am a soldier in his majesty's army. I cannot tolerate such dissension."

"But…you fought _against_ the entire goblin army last time I was here!" Sarah protested.

"Aye, tis true; I am honor-bound to help a lady in distress, but my true loyalty lies with the king. He is a wise and noble lord and I could never speak ill of him."

"Yeah!" Gookie agreed, still glaring at Hoggle. "He's also the kindest fey _I've _ever met! He made _me _Miss Sarah's personal servant! He's generous, he's merciful, and he's honest! Nobody knows that better than ya, Hoggle. Ya just won't admit it cuz yer nothin' but a big, fat _coward_!"

"Ouch!" Hoggle yelped as Gookie poked him hard in the chest with her finger.

"Gookie!" Sarah admonished.

The female goblin turned away from Hoggle and stared into Sarah's eyes. "I don't wanna be rude Miss Sarah, but ya shouldn't judge the king when ya don't even _know_ him. I think ya should apologize."

Sarah was aghast.

"The king has done so much ta make ya happy." Gookie added. "He invited yer friends ta dinner, he gave ya this beautiful room, and all yer pretty new clothes. He even made sure ya had all yer _old_ outfits and books and music!"

"Music? What music?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

Gookie walked over to the left side of the windows. Nestled in the corner was an object Sarah hadn't noticed before. It looked like a cross between an old-fashioned radio and a fancy wooden armoire. A built in clock with thirteen hours on its face, ticked silently on the top of the strange device. Gookie reached up and twisted one of the gold knobs on the front. Sarah gasped out loud as a song from one of her favorite musicals filled the air.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_

_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

Gookie twisted the knob again and the song changed

_Sometimes you get so lonely_

_Sometimes you get nowhere_

_I've lived all over the world_

_I've left every place_

_Please be mine_

_Share my life_

_Stay with me_

_Be my wife_

The song changed again.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

Gookie twisted the only other knob on the radio, shutting the music off and turned to face Sarah again. "He's not a perfect man, Miss Sarah, but he's not what _ya_ think he is either. Ya should really give him a chance."

Sarah was absolutely speechless. She could hardly believe it. Gookie and Sir Didymus were _right_. Jareth _had _done so many wonderful things for her and she hadn't really appreciated them. It was quite clear that there was much more to the Goblin King than meets the eye.

"I think Miss Sarah's had enough excitement for one day." Gookie suddenly proclaimed, breaking Sarah's train of thought. "Time to say goodnight. ya three!"

"Good evening, my dear lady. Pleasant dreams." Sir Didymus bid with a theatrical bow.

"NIGHT SAWA!"

"Good night." Hoggle uttered, still eyeing Gookie warily.

"Alright now! Shoo, shoo!" Gookie hissed and herded the trio out of the bedroom.

* * *

About an hour later, Sarah had washed and changed into a delicate, white silk nightgown. Neither she nor Gookie had spoken a word since Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo left. Not that Sarah thought she could put two words together at the moment anyway. She just had too much on her mind, like what she was going to say to Jareth tomorrow morning, for starters. Sarah climbed into her soft bed in a daze and sighed in satisfaction. She felt like she was laying on a cloud. She'd been too upset to notice before.

"Gookie? Can I ask you something?" Sarah inquired as Gookie affectionately tucked the sheets and blanket around her.

"Of course, miss."

"_Why _did Jareth do all these things for me?"

Gookie considered her question for a moment. "Well, I ain't an expert, but if I had ta guess, I'd say it's cuz…he really cares about ya."

Something similar to bliss flickered in Sarah's chest.

"But don't ya worry yer little head about anythin' else tonight. Ya get some sleep now. Tomorrow will be much better, ya'll see." Gookie hopped down off the bed and snapped her fingers dousing the flame-crystals overhead before scurrying over to the radio and twisting the knob once more.

The soft nostalgic tune of the music box Sarah owned as a child drifted through the darkness. Its tinkling lullaby soothed Sarah's mind and in less than a minute, she fell asleep dreaming of a grand ball and a man with wild blonde hair.

* * *

**A/N: **_I think this is my favorite chapter so far! I just love how Gookie's developing. What do you guys think? Please review and me love you long time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own a dang thang! _

**A/N:**_ Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy…_

* * *

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_So many things that I wanna say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older  
_

Sarah groaned and pressed her face further into the pillow. _Where the hell is that music coming from? I don't have a clock radio!_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

"Toby! Can you turn that down a bit?!" Sarah yelled.

"What was that, Miss Sarah?" A high, scratchy voice replied.

Sarah bolted upright and blinked her eyes around the castle-like room flooded with soft morning light. A female goblin with orange hair was walking past the left side of the bed with an armful of clean bath towels. _Oh, that's right. So it wasn't all just a dream. _

"Uh, nothing Gookie." Sarah muttered bashfully, climbing out of bed and padding over to the music armoire to turn it off. "Good morning."

"A good mornin' ta ya as well, miss!" Gookie said excitedly, re-emerging from the bathroom and scurrying over to the bed to straighten the sheets. "Yer breakfast is ready; it's outside!"

Sarah walked into the main part of the chamber and found the French doors wide open. The balcony was large enough for her to do five cart-wheels, if she wanted to. A thick wisteria vine wrapped around the stone siding. In the center of the space, was an adorable white-iron table with two matching chairs; a silver tray with a large cover sat in front of the right chair. The air was warm and sweet. Pink and purple painted the morning sky. Sarah could almost see the entire Labyrinth: the hedge maze, the forest, the junkyard, the outer wall. She was surprised to see a vast ocean far off in the distance beyond the wasteland bordering the Labyrinth. It stretched as far off as she could see in every direction. _I didn't know we were on an island._

Putting the thought aside, for the moment, Sarah sat down at the little table and lifted the silver tray cover. A steaming plate of sliced ham and scrambled eggs met her eyes along with a slice of toast and a crystal goblet of orange juice. Sarah's mouth watered and she immediately began digging in.

She was already about half-way done when Gookie poked her head outside.

"Does it taste good, miss? I cooked it myself."

"It's amazing, Gookie!" Sarah praised, her mouth still a bit full. "Want some?"

Gookie grimaced. "No thank ya, Miss Sarah. Goblins don't eat _cooked_ things."

Sarah was puzzled. If goblins didn't cook their food, how did they know _how_ to cook at all? _And so well, too? _

"We goblins know how ta do a lot of things." Gookie explained, noticing the look of confusion on Sarah's face. "We're smarter than we look." The little goblin stated with a hint of pride as she strolled over to the table. "Besides, the king likes _his_ food cooked too."

Sarah's stomach suddenly turned over at the mention of the Goblin King. The memory of her fight with Jareth hit her like a cartoon anvil. She pushed her plate away. _So much for my appetite. _

Oblivious to her mistress's sudden change in mood, Gookie re-covered the food and with a snap of her fingers, the tray was gone. "Shall I draw ya a nice hot bath now, miss?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Thank you Gookie."

Gookie beamed and scampered back inside.

Sarah knew she had to apologize to Jareth, but she wasn't entirely sure what to say, or if she even _could _say it. The man wreaked havoc on her concentration. _What if he's so angry, he doesn't want to see me?_ The thought depressed her more than it should.

"Yer bath's ready, miss." Gookie called from the doorway.

Sarah sighed and followed Gookie to the bathroom, trying not to think about her imminent exchange with the Goblin King.

* * *

"What would you like ta wear today, Miss Sarah?" Gookie asked as Sarah rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"Hmm." Sarah considered for a moment, before grinning at the goblin female. "Surprise me."

Gookie clapped her hands eagerly and rushed out of the bathroom. Sarah could hear her thumping around in the closet on the other side of the wall.

Rising from the bath, Sarah grabbed one of the new towels Gookie had brought in earlier, and dried herself. Her thoughts drifted to Jareth again and her face fell. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him, and the thought of him possibly rejecting her apology frightened her.

Sarah stepped out of the tub and put on her robe, before heading to the closet to find Gookie.

"How's this?" Gookie asked, gesturing to the outfit she'd laid out on a cream colored divan sitting between one of the clothing racks.

Gookie had chosen a plum blouse with a sweetheart neckline and short lace sleeves, light blue-jean capris, and a pair of Sarah's old shoes from the Aboveground: a pair of shiny beige flats.

"You did perfect, Gookie." Sarah said winking at the goblin.

Once Sarah had dressed, the pair returned to the bathroom and Sarah sat at the vanity while Gookie brushed and styled her hair.

"Gookie? What's beyond the ocean?" Sarah asked randomly.

"Just the other kingdoms, miss." Gookie said, pulling part of Sarah's hair up into an appealing half-ponytail.

Sarah was astounded. "There's _other_ kingdoms?"

"Oh yes, there's lots of other kingdoms in the Underground. The Labyrinth's just one of them. We don't mix with them much, though. The king likes to keep ta himself"

"How come?"

Gookie shifted uncomfortably. "It's none of my business and it ain't my place ta say."

Sarah stared at Gookie's reflection for a moment before ultimately deciding to let the matter go, for now. Instead, she changed the subject to a more important matter.

"I need to see the king as soon as possible. Do you know where I can find him?"

Satisfied with her handiwork, Gookie hopped down from the vanity stool and glanced out the bathroom doorway at the clock on the armoire.

"His majesty is usually trainin' some of the troops in the courtyard at this time of the mornin'."

"Will you take me there?"

Gookie's red eyes sparkled. "Right this way, miss!"

* * *

It hadn't taken long to reach their destination. Just one right turn and three staircases down to the left in the Escher room, led to a bland wooden door which opened up to a stone atrium surrounding a massive, square courtyard paved with cobblestone. Nine foot tall swirl-shaped topiary trees and crystal-ball statues were randomly placed in the area outside of a circular stone wall in the center of the yard.

Jareth stood in the middle of the ring fencing with a goblin wearing a colander on its head for a helmet. About eighty goblins sat squished together on the two foot wall watching in pure fascination.

"Thanks, Gookie." Sarah whispered to her companion. "I'll take it from here. If I need you, I'll call."

Gookie gave Sarah's hand a comforting squeeze before ducking back through the door into the castle.

Sarah crept silently towards the ring, careful to stay hidden behind the trees and statues. She'd never been particularly stealthy, but thankfully, the goblins were too absorbed in the match to notice her. Sarah poked her head out from behind one of the trees closest to the ring and observed the scene. Her breath caught in her throat.

Jareth wore a white poets shirt, which was open just enough to give her a _very_ generous view of his toned chest. A pair of grey breeches clung sinfully to his legs and were tucked into a pair of black suede boots. His aristocratic face was intensely focused, yet he showed no signs of fatigue. He moved with such grace and confidence. He was absolutely magnificent. Sarah felt her heart pounding hard against her ribcage.

The Goblin King's opponent started panting and stumbling about.

"Good. Very good, Fip." Jareth praised lowering his sword when the goblin fell to his knees in exhaustion. "That's enough for today."

"Thank you, yer highness." Fip gasped, forcing himself up and bowing quickly, before joining his fellow goblins on the wall.

Jareth tapped the blade of his sword against his ankle and the weapon transformed into a riding crop with a silver handle. "You've all done well. I'm quite impressed." Jareth said pacing around the ring. "But you should never forget to expect the unexpected when it comes to your enemy." Jareth stopped in the center of the ring. "Always be prepared to change tactics in case the enemy alters their plan of attack."

Suddenly, Jareth hunched over and his entire body shook and expanded. His clothes melted into his skin and changed color. His hair grew like a weed around his head. The riding crop fell to the ground. Sarah's hand flew to her mouth in horror as Jareth morphed into a humongous white lion in less than a second.

The goblins screamed in terror as the lion let out an ear-splitting roar and leapt at the group on the section of wall immediately in front of him. All of the goblins scrambled off the wall just in the nick of time and bolted for the doors at the four corners of the atrium, shrieking and cursing all the way. Some decided to scale the walls instead and disappeared through the high windows.

As the bedlam faded, Sarah heard laughter replace it. Laughter from a singular source. Looking back toward the ring, she saw Jareth, now back to normal, standing on the section of wall he'd just jumped at, chortling carelessly with his hands of his hips. He then hopped off the wall, still shaking his head in merriment, and walked over to pick up his riding crop.

_We're all alone now. And he's in a good mood. It's now or never. C'mon feet!_

Sarah gulped and stepped out from behind the topiary.

Jareth immediately noticed the movement and froze when he saw her; all traces of mirth left his face.

Neither said a word or moved a single muscle for a long moment. Sarah felt like a deer caught in headlights. An awkward blush rose to her cheeks. _Come on, you idiot! Say SOMETHING! Don't just open and close your mouth like a fish! _

Jareth suddenly turned his back to her, his riding crop clasped in his hands behind him. "What do you want, Sarah?" He sounded weary.

_At least he doesn't sound mad. _Sarah breathed deeply and stepped over the wall into the ring. "Can we talk…please?"

Jareth looked over his shoulder at her, his expression guarded, before he turned completely and sat down on the wall, laying his riding crop on his knees.

Sarah crossed the ring and sat down close beside him, eyes never leaving his face. _Just say what you feel. Tell him the truth. _

He quirked an eyebrow at her bold move, but remained silent.

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered.

Jareth stared at her in bewilderment, but still didn't speak.

"You were right. I...I blamed you for what happened all those years ago as much as I blamed myself, and that wasn't fair because you didn't do anything wrong. I called, you answered. I was just a stupid, selfish teenager. I thought everyone was against me. I eventually forgave myself for wishing Toby away, but I never took the blame away from you. I let my victory over you go to my head. I guess, subconsciously, that's why I read _The Labyrinth_ to Michael and Madeline." Sarah bowed her head. "I thought that _I _still had power over _you_ and that I could call all the shots. I suppose I _did_ think of you as my puppet. Well, I've paid the price for my ignorance, like you said." She paused for a moment before lifting her head and continuing. "There's one more thing, I was wrong about you. I spent so long thinking of you as this evil fairytale villain, I didn't exactly realize it at first, but now I do. You've been nothing but a gentleman to me since I got here. You've given me so many wonderful things and gone out of your way to make me happy and...I haven't appreciated it like I should have from the start. So…thank you. Thank you, for everything."

A soft breeze passed through the courtyard.

"You're welcome, precious." Jareth murmured.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the pet-name. "I…I'd like to…to get to know you better…I'd like to be…friends."

When he didn't answer right away, Sarah stood up and stared at the ground again. "Only if you want to, of course."

Jareth stood tilted her chin up with his gloved hand. Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of Jareth smiling. Not grinning, or smirking, but genuinely smiling! It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"There is nothing I'd like more in this world, Sarah-mine."

The couple stood there for several long seconds, staring onto each other's eyes. Sarah wondered at the feeling of pure joy churning inside her.

Jareth stroked her cheek once with his thumb before lowering his hand. "Would you like to spend the day with me, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes shimmered at the Goblin King. She reached out and entwined her hand in his. "I'd love to Jareth."

* * *

**A/N: **_…but here's my chapter. Review me, maybe?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing!_

* * *

Sarah followed Jareth through the castle. After she'd agreed to spend the day with him, the Goblin King's dark red leather jacket had instantly materialized on his shoulders, before he led her through one of the other atrium doors and they were currently navigating through another winding set of corridors.

Jareth hadn't let go of her hand since they'd left the courtyard and Sarah couldn't help the girlish enjoyment she felt at _that_ little detail. She felt like a teenager on her first date all over again. _Hold your horses, Juliet. _Her mind objected._ This is NOT a date. You're just spending some time together as friends. It's a friend…date…shut up._

"Here we are." Jareth said, abruptly rounding a corner and descending the stairs of a narrow, arched hallway with black chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Two huge metal doors stood at the end of the passage. _This looks familiar, aren't those the front doors?_

She was right, for as if they sensed their king approaching, the heavy doors swung open, revealing the bustling Goblin City beyond the open veranda of the castle's entrance.

"What do you say to a _proper _tour of my Goblin City?" Jareth asked, pausing at the top of the front steps.

Sarah chuckled. Her last visit had been _anything_ but conventional. "That's sounds great."

Jareth's hand tightened around hers affectionately, before pulling her along beside him into the busy city below.

* * *

Sarah couldn't have asked for a nicer day. She and Jareth had been greeted happily by every single goblin they'd passed as they walked through the streets. First, Jareth had taken her to the park where a herd of playful goblin children had surrounded them and tried to climb on their king like a Jungle-Jim. One goblin child in particular, with brown skin and tiny goat horns, had managed to scale up Jareth's back to his shoulders and had whispered loud enough for Sarah to hear:

_Lady pretty, isn't she, sir?_

_Yes little one, the lady is very pretty. _Jareth had agreed.

After leaving the park, Jareth led her to the various shops where she saw the goblin citizens making shoes, furniture, clothing, weapons and armor, there was even a studio where the goblins carved statues and painted canvases! Gookie had been quite right, the goblins _did _know how to do a lot of things.

At one point, Jareth had taken her into a jewelry store, where Sarah had spied a lovely silver necklace with a barn owl pendant. As Sarah fingered the figure's spread wings, Jareth suddenly snatched up the necklace from its display, and fastened it around her neck, tossing a gold coin to the shop-keeper.

_Jareth, no! You didn't have to buy it for me!_

Her legs had trembled as Jareth rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her ear.

_I enjoy spoiling you, precious. _His hot breath had caressed the side of her neck.

Sarah's face flushed at the memory, and it certainly didn't help that Jareth was currently staring at her fondly.

After surprising her with a trip to the goblin theater to watch a puppet show, the pair decided to stop at an outdoor café in the south end of the city and share a basket of cinnamon croissants. Well, maybe '_share'_ was the wrong word, since Jareth had only eaten one roll to Sarah's four. Plus his staring was making it hard to concentrate on chewing.

"Do you not like croissants?" Sarah asked trying to break the so NOT sexual tension in the air.

"I like them well enough." Jareth said with a shrug. "There just not my preferred source of nourishment."

"Really? What _do_ you prefer?"

"I'm mostly carnivorous."

Sarah's eyes widened a bit in surprise. _No wonder his teeth are so sharp. _

"I can't digest vegetation," he continued, "but I can eat bread and I enjoy many different kinds of fruit."

"Oh? What's your favorite fruit?"

Jareth smirked like a predator. "Peaches."

_Guess I walked right into that one. _Sarah thought, shifting her eyes to her lap, cheeks glowing.

"You know, _you_ look like a peach when you blush." Jareth observed.

Sarah's head jerked up, mouth dropping open in astonishment. "I-I do not!" She mumbled in protest, ducking her head again in mortification. _Stop blushing, dammit! You're making it worse!_

"Yes you do." Jareth insisted reaching over to raise her chin. "So I wish you wouldn't hide such a radiant sight from me."

_Oh why does he have to talk like that? This is supposed to be just a friendly, platonic da-OUTING! This just a nice outing where we're getting to know each other as plain, old ordinary frie-my GOD he smells good!_

"Yer, majesty! Yer, majesty!"

Sarah jumped as her thoughts were shattered by a crowd of goblins all shouting for the king's attention. Jareth sat back in his chair and Sarah released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The goblins were suddenly everywhere around them. They flooded the street, poked their heads out of doorways and windows, and even peered down from rooftops. They were all yelling in excitement, but Sarah couldn't make out a single coherent sentence.

"QUIET!" Jareth roared slapping his riding crop hard on the restaurant table. The city was instantly silent as the grave. "Now what's the meaning of this?" The Goblin King demanded, pointing to a goblin at the edge of the crowd.

The goblin stepped forward, bravely. It had a large, frog-like mouth and floppy ears. "Forgive us, yer highness." The goblin croaked in a deep voice. "But we was wondering if ya would sing to us today."

A jubilant chorus of pleas erupted from the goblin horde and Jareth raised an eyebrow in consideration.

_They want him to sing? That's…odd. _The soothing timbre of Jareth's voice floated through her memory and suddenly Sarah felt herself growing eager.

"I'd like hear you sing!" She shouted over the hullabaloo. _Why not?_

Jareth looked at her for a second and his eyes twinkled before he rose from his chair. Music instantly filled their air as Jareth stepped into the crowd, which parted to make a clearing for him, and grabbed a one-eyed goblin by the front of its shirt.

_You remind me of the babe._

_**What babe**__? _The delighted crowd shouted.

_Babe with the power._

_**What power**__? _

_Power of voodoo._

_**Who do**__? _

_You do!_

_**Do what**__? _

_Remind me of the babe. _

Jareth tossed the goblin into the air and it landed on the roof, unharmed, and in a fit of cackles_. _The Goblin King turned to the mass, moving to the beat as he sang:

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_**What kind of magic spell to use**? _The goblins echoed.

**Slime and snails**/**Oooo-oo**_**!**_

_Or puppy dogs' _tails/**Oooo****-oo****!**

**Thunder or lightning**/**Oooo-oo****!**

_Then baby said_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _Jareth pranced gracefully around the clearing.

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Put that baby spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump) _The Goblins jumped and flipped into the air.

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump) _

**Put that magic jump on me**

_**Slap that baby, make him free!  
**_

Sarah smiled and clapped her hands in time with the music as Jareth and his subjects continued to dance. A goblin Sarah recognized as Fip from earlier, jumped onto the table and hustled wildly, kicking the empty croissant basket to the ground before Jareth started to sing again.

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try _

_What could I do?_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

**_What kind of magic spell to use_**? The goblins belted with him.

**Slime and snails**/**Oooo-oo**_**!**_

_Puppy dog's tails_/**Oooo-oo**_**!**_

**Thunder or lightning**/**Oooo-oo**_**!**_

_Then baby said_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance** _(dance magic, dance) _

**Put that baby spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump) _Jareth tossed and kicked several random goblins in every direction, but they all just shrieked with glee and kept right on singing.

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump) _

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby, make him free**!

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump)_

**Jump magic, jump** _(jump magic, jump)_

**Put that baby spell on me** _(ooh)_

Sarah rhythmically bobbed her head and tapped her feet enthusiastically. This was better than any concert _she'd _ever been to. The gaiety around her was contagious and Jareth captivated her with his fluid movements.

The music changed and suddenly, Jareth was leaning in front of her, bracing his hands on the arms of her chair.

_You remind me of the babe_

"What babe?" Sarah said, happy to play along.

_The babe with the power_

"What power?"

_Power of voodoo_

"Who do?"

_You do_

"Do what?"

_Remind me of the babe _Jareth grinned, before grabbing Sarah's hands and lifting her up from her seat.

**Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh**

**Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh**

**Dance magic**

As the goblins sang, Jareth pulled Sarah into the clearing with him. She could feel her face coloring with panic. _Oh God, oh God no. Please don't make me dance, please don't make me dance. I'm a horrible dancer! _

The music changed again into a more alluring tone, and Jareth pressed her tightly to his chest. Sliding his hard body against hers, he sang the next verse to her in a seductive and strangely echoic voice. _**  
**__  
What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dog tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Something frightening  
_

Jareth hastily spun Sarah under his arm and cavorted her around the clearing with him. She was shocked at how easy it was for her to keep up. She had never danced like _this_ before!

**Dance magic, dance**

**Dance magic, dance**

**Put that baby spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump**

**Jump magic, jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby make him free**

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance** _(dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

**Jump magic, jump**_ (jump magic, jump)_

**Jump magic, jump**

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby**

Again, the music changed into a quick riff that reminded Sarah, vaguely, of Night on Bald Mountain and Jareth moved her in front of him, pressing his chest firmly against her back and continuing to guide their movements.

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic**

**Slap that slap that baby make him free**

Sarah gasped in fright as Jareth swiftly gathered her into his arms, bridal-style. As the music began to rise to its crescendo, he then spun around in a few quick circles, before tossing her incredibly high into the air and catching her effortlessly. Instead of being scared out of her wits, Sarah threw her head back with a euphoric laugh as Jareth swung her around.

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance) _

**Dance magic, dance**_ (dance magic, dance)_

The goblins cheered as the music faded and gradually returned to their business.

Sarah just couldn't stop giggling! She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun! She lifted her head back up and quickly felt her laughter die in her throat

Jareth's face was dangerously close to hers and he hadn't put her down yet. Her heart started to pound in her ears and her cheeks burned. Jareth's eyes seemed to glaze as he began to close the distance between them.

"Yer highness!"

Sarah flinched as a goblin with a cone-shaped helmet and a long white mustache announced his presence. She immediately twisted in Jareth's arms and he thankfully, set her down right away and stepped away from her.

"What is it?" Jareth snapped at the intruder. He sounded annoyed.

"The Ambassador is here to see you, sir."

"Which one?"

The goblin gulped. "_The_ Ambassador, your majesty."

Sarah saw Jareth's eyes harden at the reply.

"Very well, tell him I'll be right with him." Jareth said in a tight voice and the goblin instantly vanished into thin air.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me, precious." Jareth said apologetically. "Duty calls. Fip will take you back to the castle." He said nodding toward the café table.

"When will I see you again?" Sarah bit her lip. She hadn't meant that to sound so…urgent.

Jareth regarded her for a second, before brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tonight at dinner, Sarah. I _promise_." With that, the Goblin King disappeared in a flurry of glitter.

Sarah felt something tugging on her blouse and looked down to see Fip's red eyes peeking up at her from under his colander helmet. He had reddish-brown skin, a sharp nose, and a patchy moss-green cloak.

"You dance good, miss."

"Thank you, Fip. That's very sweet of you to say."

Fip's face turned redder and he snickered bashfully as he kicked a loose stone in the road.

"Does he sing often?" Sarah asked absently. "Jar-the king, I mean."

"The king usually sings when he's happy." Fip said, leading the way back to the castle. "It's nice to hear him sing like that again, he hasn't done it in so long."

"Why not?"

"Nothin' to be happy about." Fip shrugged before looking up at Sarah speculatively. "But the king is happy _now,_ he's happy cuz of _you."_

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my aching fingers. It was fun getting to listen to Magic Dance over and over. Please review! It makes it all worth it!_


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth reconfigured in the castle throne room and sat down forcefully on the royal chair. With an irritated huff, he slouched back and swung his left leg over the horned arm of the seat. He conjured his riding crop in his right hand and tapped it impatiently against his raised ankle.

Figures that _he _would interrupt what was, so far, the best day of Jareth's life. Sarah had finally granted him a _chance_. She'd willingly spent the whole day with him. She'd even called him by his given name! He'd been a breath away from kissing her!

_Best to get it over with. _Jareth thought sourly, fixing his gaze to the clock on the wall. _The sooner I satisfy 'their' curiosity, the sooner I can get rid of 'him' and return to my Sarah. _

Snapping his fingers, he heard the distant sound of doors creaking open followed by approaching footsteps that soon came to a stop on the other side of the throne room. Jareth reluctantly turned his head from the clock to face his visitor.

Before the Goblin King, stood a tall, slim man with long chestnut-brown hair that was slightly layered. He wore a long, gold cloak over a frilly, hunter-green shirt with a black vest, tan leggings and a pair of short, brown leather boots. His violet fey eyes stared into Jareth's contemptuously.

"Your majesty." The fey male said with a deliberately stiff bow.

"Arkus." Jareth nodded sharply, ignoring the disrespect. He was quite used to it. "You're looking..._adequate_, as usual." The king stated arrogantly.

"I trust you know why I'm here, Goblin King?" The fey Ambassador asked coldly.

"Of course." Jareth said with an indifferent glance at his riding crop. "You and your superiors watch my every move with such grating _diligence_, I'm surprised you didn't come sooner."

Arkus snorted condescendingly. "We have many important matters to attend to besides _your _Labyrinth, I wouldn't flatter myself if I were you."

"Indeed, but then again, you're _not_ me, are you?" Jareth asked, his voice cryptic.

"No," Arkus sneered, "and I thank the stars for that every day, _rauko_."

Jareth's jaw clenched.

"The Fey Council wishes to know about the latest addition to your _kingdom_." Arkus continued, strolling around the room with an air of disdain. "As I understand it, she's considerably older than your usual _acquisitions_."

Jareth glared at the Ambassador. "You may inform the _council_, that the human is Miss Sarah Williams and she is my ward."

Arkus swiped his finger across the wall and stared at the dust stain with abhorrence.

Biting back a curse at the Ambassador's lack of response, Jareth elaborated. "Her infant nephew wished his sister away the other night. Since the child was too young to run the Labyrinth, Miss Williams offered herself in exchange for her niece's freedom."

The fey male laughed derisively. "Still attempting to gain redemption through those self-righteous little games of yours?"

Jareth's face was stone.

"And yet, _now_ you've advanced to kidnapping innocent young women." Arkus said with a cruel smile. "Give up _rauko, _you will never atone for _your_ vices against us."

A crystal suddenly formed in the Goblin King's hand. The room grew dark and the floor trembled as Jareth flipped the orb back and forth over his fingers. "You know, Arkus, I could kill you right now, _very _slowly, and I'd enjoy every agonizing second of it." Jareth muttered dryly.

The Ambassador stepped back. His eyes flashed with fear, for a moment, before steeling. "Your precious goblins would pay the price for that mistake, your _highness_."

Jareth's expression went blank.

"Yes." Arkus insisted, though his voice shook slightly. "Don't forget, now that you are a _king_, you have a responsibility to your subjects. They are quite loyal to you," he noted with hint of disgust, "would you really risk their lives for the sake of your pride? It wouldn't surprise _me_." The Ambassador hissed. "But it _would_ be such a pity, needlessly slaughtering thousands of innocent goblins, when the only blood we'd _want _to spill is _yours, _you filthy rauko!"

Jareth abruptly rose to his feet. A deafening thunder crash toppled Arkus to the floor.

"I believe I've heard my fill of you today, _Arkus_!" Jareth growled low in his throat. "I've given you my report and I'm perfectly within my rights. Now get out of my Labyrinth before I really do risk _war _on the entire Underground!"

The fey Ambassador scrambled to his feet. With one last scathing look, Arkus fled the throne room.

Jareth's chest heaved with rage. _Bastard! Soulless, obdurate, PRICK! _The clock chimed suddenly, and Jareth almost incinerated it before he noticed the time. _I'm late for dinner. Sarah! _An instant wave of calm washed through the Goblin King at the thought of his precious and he hurried to the Escher Room, craving the only being in all the worlds that could give him peace.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oooooh, the plot thickens! I know it's short, but it's all very important. Please review if ya wanna know more ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you said goblins didn't eat _cooked _things."

Sarah stared at Gookie with a confused frown on her face. When the goblin female had served the food and realized that the king hadn't shown up yet, she'd decided to keep her mistress company until he arrived. For the past minute, Gookie had been munching on the bread rolls while Sarah sat patiently with her untouched plate in front of her.

Gookie swallowed her mouthful of baked dough. "We don't, miss. We goblins are carnivores."

"But you're eating a _roll_!"

"I know it, Miss Sarah. That's just a little quirk of mine."

"You're confusing me, Gookie."

"Sorry, miss." The goblin squeaked bashfully. "Some of us goblins are _strict_ carnivores, but there are quite a few of us that have one or two random, _non-_meat preferences. Like me for example, I _like_ bread! Always have. Don't know why, I just do." Gookie said scarfing down _another _small loaf. "But nothin' beats the taste of raw meat, miss!"

Sarah paled.

"Or even better, live-"

"Okay, Gookie! I get it, thank you." Sarah said hastily, not wanting to ruin her appetite for the delicious looking lemon-glazed salmon and rice on her plate.

"That friend of yers, Sir Didymus, he's been known ta enjoy a _watermelon _from time to time."

"Really? That's interesting. Does Ludo like anything besides meat?"

Gookie shook her head. "I ain't never seen Ludo eat nothin' but mutton and tree bark. Ya know, I'm surprised ya didn't notice, that's what he was eatin' last night."

_She's got a point. _Sarah thought. _I didn't notice. I guess it's because I was talking so much. I didn't even notice this room!_

The dining room was certainly grand. The walls were carved, polished oak with scarlet fabric decoratively hung around the corners. A gold and red paisley-like pattern was painted on the twenty-foot-high ceiling. The long table and chairs were of the same carved oak as the walls and two giant, gold candelabras sat on the table, illuminating the entire space.

"Yetis love tree bark." Gookie commented, drawing Sarah's attention again.

"Yeti?" Sarah was puzzled for quick moment. "Oh yeah, that's right. I never really thought about it before; Ludo isn't a goblin, is he?"

"Nope! He's much too big."

"What about Hoggle?"

"Hoggle ain't a goblin either." Gookie's voice grew soft. "He's a dwarf."

"Does he have any _special _food preferences?"

"Sugar-free lemon cake with hot chamomile tea." Gookie said automatically.

Sarah blinked at the goblin. "That was pretty specific."

The tips of Gookie's ears turned pink and she coughed a bit on her bread. "W-well he's the only dwarf in the Labyrinth and word gets 'round."

Sarah peered at Gookie, barely managing to hide a suspicious smile. "Why is Hoggle the only dwarf here?"

Gookie shrugged indifferently but didn't meet Sarah's eyes. "Most dwarfs live in the kingdom of Brimir. It's a long ways south from here. Hoggle lived there in a cottage for a long time as a florist."

Sarah stifled a laugh at the image of gruff old Hoggle surrounded by daisies and butterflies.

"He grew the flowers in his garden and then sold the bouquets at market." Gookie continued. "One day, he went out ta the woods, searichin' for a new wild flower he could add ta his collection, and he came across a patch of willygillows."

"Willy what?"

"Willygillows." Gookie explained. "They're magic flowers that grow only in the Underground. The look like bluebonnets, only white. Anyway, he started ta dig them up when a troll jumped out of the bushes and attacked him."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror.

"Luckily, his majesty just happened to be passin' through the forest at that very moment, but he could only help if Hoggle said his right words and became the king's loyal subject. You see, trolls are wild, nasty things. They eat anythin' that moves and once they've made up their mind about eatin' somethin', you have ta kill them ta stop them. His majesty would get imprisoned for killin' a troll in another kingdom, but if Hoggle was _his _subject, he could legally protect him though _any _means necessary. So Hoggle agreed."

"What happened then?" Sarah asked, fully engrossed.

"The king saved Hoggle and took care of that ugly troll." Gookie said with a morbid grin. "Then he brought Hoggle to the Labyrinth and since we don't have many flowers here, the king made him the groundskeeper instead."

_Wow. So Hoggle really does know how kind and generous Jareth can be. So why is he so scared of him? Why did he help me so easily after Jareth saved his life?_

Sarah's stomach gurgled, interrupting her thoughts. "What's keeping him? The food's getting cold." Sarah wondered aloud.

"The king should be here any minute." Gookie said calmly. "The meeting probably just went on longer than he expected."

"He isn't in trouble, is he?" Sarah asked, trying to apply what little she knew about politics.

"Oh no, miss!" Gookie assured her before her eyes went out of focus for a second. "At least, he _shouldn't _be. The trade was made fair and square."

"Trade? You mean _my _trade? Is the Ambassador here because of _me_?"

"I expect so, miss." Gookie's tone turned sour. "The Fey Council must've sent Arkus sniffin' 'round ta _check _up on the king."

"Arkus? Is he the Ambassador?"

"Yeah, that's him. Rotten vulture." Gookie's eyes suddenly widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear! I shouldn't have said that. Please don't tell the king I insulted the Ambassador like that, Miss Sarah. It ain't my place ta say such things, even if their true, it's still rude." Gookie started to tear up. "Oh please don't tell him I've been rude, miss, _please_!"

"Calm down, Gookie." Sarah soothed, though her brows were furrowed in befuddlement. "I won't tell _anyone_. I promise."

The goblin sniffled, but smiled gratefully.

"Gookie? What's the Fey Council?"

The goblin crossed her arms and glared, unseeingly, at the table. "They're the high law in the Underground. They live across the ocean ta the west, in the kingdom of Annwyn. That's where the king was born."

"S-so, Jareth's a…fey?" Sarah had read about fey in a mythology course she'd taken in college.

"Yes, miss." Gookie said, cheering slightly. "The finest that ever lived."

Sarah knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she couldn't help it, for some reason. _I mean I always felt that he wasn't human, but I just never thought of him as being part of a completely separate species…_

"Gookie," Sarah spoke after a moment of thoughtful silence, "why is Jareth the only fey in the Labyrinth?"

Gookie looked stricken. "H-he's the k-king, miss." The goblin stammered.

Sarah shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You said that you guys don't mix much with the other kingdoms. If that's true, then why is _he_ here? He's not a goblin. Why did he leave his home? Is there something wrong with the Fey Council?"

Gookie gulped.

Sarah leaned forward, sensing something dark and terrible. "Did something happen to him, Gookie?" Sarah whispered, her voice deep with concern.

The female goblin suddenly clenched her jaw and lowered her eyes. "Please don't ask me, miss." Gookie said in a quiet voice. "It ain't my story ta tell…but I _will _say this," the goblin raised her determined face to Sarah, "the king _is_ a _good _man, Miss Sarah, and trust me, the Labyrinth is the only _home _he's ever known."

Sarah gazed into Gookie's soulful red eyes, marveling at the faith in her words. Before she could utter a single word in reply, the dining room doors swung open and Sarah jumped in her seat.

The Goblin King strode into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Jareth said sincerely, and quickly took his place at the head of the table. "You must be famished, precious." He gestured to her plate. "Please, bon appétit."

Unable to get any words to form past her slack jaw, Sarah merely nodded and was about to reach for her silverware, when Gookie gave her knee a comforting pat, before scurrying out of the dining room, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

**A/N: **_I actually meant for this chapter to be a lot longer, but Jareth and Sarah have a TON of talking coming and Gookie just stole the entire first part of this scene, so I went ahead and let this stand alone as a chapter. More to come soon! Please review! Even if you just leave a smiley face, it makes me so happy! _


	12. Chapter 12

They ate in silence for a long while, with Sarah surreptitiously glancing at Jareth out of the corner of her eye.

Her mind was racing._ How did he become the Goblin King if he's a fey? And why? Why was Gookie so hostile when she talked about the Fey Council? Do they not like goblins? Do they not like Jareth? Does he not like them? Something serious definitely happened. But what? And what's up his expression? He looks like he's concentrating on something. Oh, shit! Now he's looking at me! Look away! LOOK AWAY!_

Sarah whipped her head forward, cheeks blazing.

"Something on your mind, precious?" Jareth asked.

"No." _Yes. _

"Sarah, you can ask me anything." His voice was gentle.

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and met his gaze. _I don't think that's entirely true…but maybe I can get SOME answers out of him. Just keep it casual._

"Uh, I was just wondering…how was your meeting with the Ambassador?"

Jareth tensed slightly and looked away.

"As well as expected." He said dryly before sipping his wine.

Sarah analyzed the Goblin King's stony visage. Curiosity spread inside of her like a ripple on a pond. "Whom does he represent?"

"The Fey Council." He answered shortly, still keeping his eyes averted.

_So it's not just the goblins. Sounds like he has a problem with the council too. Time to play dumb. _

"Fey Council?" She asked innocently.

Jareth exhaled a tad harshly. "They're the highest form of government in our world. It's made up of seven elders in the fey kingdom of Annwyn."

"Is that where you're from?"

He turned to her and quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"I-I mean, I'm just asking because, you know, you're obviously a fey, being all...'magic' and…stuff." Sarah fumbled, trying to save face. "I s-studied fey a bit in college and, well, since you said that it's a _fey _council a-and a _fey _kingdom, I was just wondering if Annwyn is, uh, where you originally came f-from?" _Wow. Smooth. Real smooth._

There was a long pause and Sarah anxiously wrung her hands in her lap, until Jareth spoke again.

"Yes, Sarah. I _am_ a fey and I _was _born in Annwyn." He confirmed indifferently.

She internally sighed with relief. He hadn't caught on. _Switch the angle. _

"How long have you been the Goblin King?"

Jareth's rigid shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Thirteen hundred years." He said with a grin.

Sarah gaped at him. _Come on! Don't act surprised! You studied fey in mythology, remember? And you're actually living and breathing in a 'fantasy' world! For the SECOND damn time! Keep up, will ya? _

_"_By yourself?" She finally managed to ask.

Jareth's grin dropped a fraction. "There are thousands of goblins in the Labyrinth, Sarah. I'm hardly ever alone."

She caught the subtle hesitancy in his words. "But you're still the only one here…like _you_?"

The Goblin King's eyes searched hers for a long moment before he smiled softy.

"Not anymore." He stated resolutely.

Sarah felt her cheeks flush again at his meaning and was a breath away from continuing her undercover interrogation when something flashed through her mind. It was so strange, like a psychic warning: _Just because you two agreed to be friends, doesn't mean that he has to tell you everything on the first day. Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong and let him tell you when he's ready. _

Sarah felt a strange sense of ease follow her moment of clarity. _It's none of my business and, frankly, it doesn't matter anyway. Just let it go. He'll tell me when the time comes._

"So Sarah," Jareth said cheerfully, "you've been asking _me_ a lot questions this evening. I believe it's my turn now."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

Sarah blinked at him. _That was unexpected. _

"My favorite color? Oh, I don't know…uh…I guess it depends. I normally like deep, rich colors on clothing. Bright colors I like on walls and furniture and outdoorsy stuff like flowers." _God, I sound lame._ "I guess, if I had to choose one, I'd probably say royal blue."

Jareth looked completely enthralled.

"Um, what's _your _favorite color?" She asked nervously.

"Ah, ah, ah, precious." Jareth smirked. "You're still five questions ahead. That's not fair, and we both know how much you value _fairness_."

Sarah crossed her arms in a mock-pout as Jareth continued.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I'm a _big-_dog person," she replied, "but I like cats too. I also like horses, tigers, wolves, hummingbirds and whales."

"Favorite food?"

_Why are his questions so trivial? He can't possibly find all this interesting._ "Anything but Mexican food."

"Favorite book?"

_No way am I telling him that! _"The Wizard of Oz." _The Labyrinth. _

"Favorite past-time?"

"Lots of things, really. I like to go for walks, I like shopping, and rock-climbing, cycling, swimming, and painting, though I'm not very good at it. Oh, and I love to read! I opened a book-store called the _Page Maze_."

Jareth's fascinated eyes twinkled, no doubt realizing just how she got the idea for the name. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

_Talk about déjà vu. _

"It's a piece of cake." Sarah said playfully. "You're not going to sick the Cleaners on me now, are you?"

"On the contrary," Jareth chuckled, "that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say, but since that technically was another question, it's my turn again. How old are you?"

"I turned thirty last month."

"Your turn, Sarah."

"What's _your _favorite color?"

Jareth leaned towards her and suddenly the temperature of the room seemed to increase. "Green. What kind of music do you like?"

"I-I like classic rock from the seventies, eighties rock metal, and some techno and pop. I really like movie scores ans show-tunes too. Um, favorite food?"

"Live wild boar."

Sarah felt her stomach turn over as she stared at him in shock.

"You asked." Jareth reminded her with a shrug. "I told you that I'm mostly carnivorous. I can swallow a boar whole."

"Okay, okay!" _Geez, what is it with everybody and meat around here? _

"What's your favorite film?" Jareth continued.

"It's always changing. Currently, I'd say my favorite movie is _The African Queen_. Before that it was _Bringing up Baby._ I'm kind of on a Katherine Hepburn kick, but lately, I've been watching a lot of silent films. My favorite _genres _are usually fantasy and horror, though. What's _your_ favorite animal?"

"The barn owl." A mischievous glint lit up his eyes. "What's your best friend's name?"

"Toby's really my best friend, but there's also Lucy. We were roommates in college, and we opened the bookstore together, but we don't really hang out _that _much anymore." _Mostly because of me. _"How old are _you_?"

"I'm a little over thirty-one thousand years."

"_WHAT_?"

"It's mine turn, Sarah." Jareth protested.

"B-but, I-I mean you can't…thirty-one _thousand_? That's impossible!"

The Goblin King stared dubiously at her and the only thing missing from the silence was a cliché cricket chirping.

Sarah rubbed her temple in embarrassment. "Apparently, I just can't use that word here."

* * *

Back and forth went the questions and Sarah was vaguely conscious of the fact that they'd eventually risen from their chairs, left the dining room and strolled through the halls to the Escher room and were _now_ standing outside her bedroom door.

She'd been careful to avoid questions about his past, instead focusing on his preferences. She'd learned that he liked to read as well, though he'd come across so many books in his lifetime, it was pointless for him to pick a favorite. He liked to sing and dance with the goblins. He loved flying in his owl form. He also liked to _observe_ humans. He named a long list of movies, music, and artists he'd come across in his numerous travels over the centuries and Sarah was amazed at how little she recognized from the culture of her own species.

He'd asked her practically everything, and no matter how dull she thought her answer was, he seemed to hang on each and every word. Like it was the most vital information in existence.

When they reached her door, Sarah turned to say goodnight, but was suddenly frozen by Jareth's proximity. His face was as close to hers as it had been earlier today in the city. His eyes were tender. She felt her knees start to shake when he slowly raised his hand and, soft as a rose petal, stroked her cheek with the back of his gloved fingers.

"Good night, precious. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered, his voice husky.

"Good night, J-Jareth."

She almost melted to the floor when he then pressed his warm lips to her forehead, before turning away and retreating down the hallway without another word.

* * *

_Dance magic dance!_

_Dance magic dance!_

_Put that baby spell on me!_

Gookie rolled her eyes in amusement as she finished turning down the bed. Her mistress had been singing and smiling like an idiot to herself ever since she'd stumbled into the bedroom after returning from dinner.

_Jump magic jump!_

_Jump magic jump!_

_Put that magic jump on me!_

_Slap that baby, make him free!_

"Alright miss." Gookie said poking her head in the bathroom, where Sarah was swaying to the musical beat in her head while she brushed her hair. "It's time for bed now. You've had a long day." The goblin squeaked, taking the brush from Sarah and setting it on the vanity before leading her mistress to the bedroom.

"I'm not tired, Gookie." Sarah said dreamily, though she climbed under the covers anyway.

"Oh yes ya are." Gookie said firmly, but kindly as she fiddled with the music armoire. "Tomorrow will be here before ya know it."

_I'll see you in the morning_. Jareth's voice drifted through Sarah's memory. She eagerly fell back onto the pillows, eyelids heavy.

Her lullaby floated into the air and she was out like a light in an instant.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was a really fun chapter to write! I enjoyed building Jareth and Sarah's relationship. What do you guys think? Please review for me! *puppy-dog eyes* _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

* * *

"Gookie, are you sure about this?" Sarah asked, peeking her head out of the hallway and staring into the expansive Escher room.

"Course I'm sure, Miss Sarah!" Gookie said trying to nudge her mistress forward. "I've lived in the castle all my life. I know how it works."

"Can't you just lead me through it like yesterday?"

The goblin female shook her head. "I told ya, I have ta fetch groceries in the market _and _do the laundry today. Besides, ya have to learn how ta found yer own way around _some _time."

Sarah eyed the numerous stairways with trepidation.

"It ain't as bad as it looks, miss." Gookie insisted with a grin. "Just remember, the castle, itself, is a lot like the Labyrinth: it's always changin'. The only difference is that if ya concentrate hard enough on where ya want ta go, or what ya wish ta find, the castle will take ya there. I can't promise it'll do it right away, it can take seconds or even _hours_, but eventually, ya'll get where ya need ta be. Yer never _really _lost in this place. Now run along, Miss Sarah!" The goblin encouraged, giving the back of Sarah's legs a firm push before vanishing back down the hall.

Stumbling forward onto the first landing, Sarah collected herself and slowly started down the first flight of stairs to her left.

She'd gotten a late start this morning. After letting her sleep in an extra hour, Gookie had served breakfast in bed before explaining that she would have to leave Sarah on her own until the afternoon. Apparently, it was Gookie's turn to take on a few castle chores. When Sarah expressed her desire to see Jareth, the goblin had smiled knowingly, but informed her that since the morning training hour was over, there was really no way of telling where the king was at this time of day. However, if Jareth was in the castle, she would find him if she looked hard enough.

* * *

Up…down…right…left. Sarah honestly felt like an idiot, wandering around with no clue as to where she was or where was going. She couldn't even remember the way back to her room.

_Relax. _Her mind chided. _Just do what Gookie said and concentrate. Jareth. Jareth. I want to find Jareth. I have to find Jareth. _

She turned left again, and took the steps at the end of the ledge, two at a time. _Please, take me to Jareth. Where is Jareth? I need Jareth. _

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

An archway, she could have _sworn_ hadn't been there a second ago, was on her immediate right. Something tugged her subconscious toward the stone opening like a magnet. Hesitantly, Sarah entered the passage, which turned sharply left, revealing a Gothic-style door sitting between two lit torches. An iron barn owl was carved into the wood surface.

_There! _Without bothering to knock, Sarah burst through the door, finding the Goblin King standing innocently, with a small brown book in his hand.

Jareth's look of surprise quickly melted into a kind smile. "Good morning, precious."

"Uh…" was all Sarah could manage to croak. Her attention was completely captivated by the room.

The ceiling was _at least _one hundred feet above her head. Various windows on the front and left wall illuminated thousands of massive, packed shelves. To her right were CDs, cassette tapes, LPs, 45s and stacks of sheet music. To her left were VHS tapes and DVDs. Along the front wall as well as the back, countless decorative books lined the shelves. A small handful of goblins scaled the walls like monkeys, silently batting at cobwebs with feather dusters.

A roaring fire burned in the hearth of a polished fireplace directly across the room from her. A large, beautiful stain glass window, depicting the Labyrinth, hung above the mantle. A peach-colored cushion, the size of a full couch, sat on the left side of the room and to the right, was another music armoire next to a white grand piano with gold trim. Turquoise stones were randomly embedded in the floor.

"I take it you like my library?" Jareth's voice asked.

The amusement in his tone shook Sarah back to her senses. Looking in his direction, Sarah observed the Goblin King wearing a navy blue poet's shirt with grey breeches and his regular black boots and gloves.

_How does he always manage to look like a model? _Sarah thought begrudgingly, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her knee-length khaki skirt and simple red fitted tee.

"Has anyone ever told you how alluring you look in a skirt?" Jareth purred.

Sarah's cheeks burned. "N-no, not r-recently." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. "Y-yes, I _do_ like your library. It's amazing." _Nice save. _

Jareth smirked, but allowed the change in subject. "It's one of my favorite places in the castle. You're welcome to come here whenever you like."

"Thanks." Sarah said gratefully. "Can I ask a question, though? I'm pretty sure I can guess how you listen to the music," she nodded to the armoire, "but how do you watch the movies?"

Jareth snapped the fingers of his left hand, and the stain-glass window instantly turned into a flat screen TV.

"Oh."

The TV became a window again and Sarah's eyes raked over Jareth's collection. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Jareth shrugged. "When you've lived as long as I have, you pick up a few things." He said nonchalantly. "I said I was interested in human culture, remember?"

_That's right. He did say that, didn't he?_

"Of course, the _books_ aren't _all_ from the Aboveground. There's quite a few Underground texts in here, but most of _them_ are in my office."

"Do you have a children's section?" Sarah challenged.

A cat-like grin spread across Jareth's face before he conjured a crystal and hurled it about sixty feet above Sarah's head. It popped against a huge section of books, sprinkling glitter all over the spines. The books shuddered, then leapt off the shelf, one at a time, and soared down through the air in single file. A noise caught Sarah's attention and she turned to see the books on a ground-level shelf to the right of the fireplace, suddenly come to life too, and swirl up to the now empty section of shelf above where they settled. What Sarah guessed was the children's section, took its place in the shelf beside the fire.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" Jareth asked, admiring Sarah's flabbergasted expression. "Was there something in particular you were looking for?"

As soon as Jareth said the words, an image of a book appeared in Sarah's mind and she gasped as one thin, red-orange leather book floated away from the shelf and into her hands. She recognized the little characters etched on the cover and her eyes filled with nostalgic tears.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Jareth's voice was anxious.

"This was Toby's favorite book." She whispered sadly. "I used to read it to him every night after…after…you know."

"I see." Jareth gazed at her sympathetically, before curiously glancing at the book. "_The Gremlins _by Roald Dahl. A classic."

"Yeah." Sarah chuckled. "He wouldn't let me read anything but this. Heck, he wouldn't even let anyone else read to him but me. I didn't mind though."

"I'm glad to see your relationship with him improved after you solved the Labyrinth."

"Maybe a little too well." Sarah muttered, turning away from the Goblin King and clutching the book to her chest. "I mothered him so much after I saved him. I hardly let him out of my sight. I played with him constantly and baby-sat him every time my parents went out. They must have thought I was crazy, cuz I used to get mad when they'd try to give me some free time and _hire_ a baby-sitter. I didn't go out with school friends or to parties on the weekends. I was around him so much, his first word was my name."

She sighed heavily before continuing. "When he got a little older, at first it was alright. I went to a local college so I could be near him. We were real close. He would tell me everything about his day and any problems he was going through. It wasn't until a few years ago that it all changed." Sarah's shoulders trembled and she felt Jareth step close to her side.

"Toby started avoiding me. He'd either hang out with his best friend, Samantha, or participate in a bunch of after-school activities. He wouldn't talk to me anymore. When I spoke to Dad and Irene about it, they said it was perfectly normal. They were just glad he wasn't getting in trouble or failing any of his classes. One night, Toby called me to cancel a visit, _again_. He said he was going to the movies with Samantha instead. When I got onto him about it, he said I was always smothering him and to just stay the hell out of his life. Two months later, we found out Samantha was pregnant. I moved back into my parents' house to help out in any way I could."

Jareth placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. "That was a very selfless thing to do."

She turned into Jareth's arms, burying her face in his chest as a few tears escaped. "I was just so afraid of losing Toby again, I wanted to make it up to him by being there to help raise the twins. But I can't help blaming myself for what happened. Maybe if I hadn't hovered so much, he wouldn't have felt the need to push everyone away and make such an irresponsible decision. I love Michael and Madeline! They're more precious to me than anything else in the world! But I'm just so angry that Toby's entire life is on hold now, and it's all my fault because I wouldn't _back off_!" Sarah body shook with sobs.

Jareth held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, don't cry, Sarah. It's not your fault. It's not _anybody's _fault. Anything can happen in life, precious. Just because Toby's isn't turning out the way you hoped, doesn't mean you failed him in any way. Shh, shh. You're a wonderful older sister and aunt and I'm sure Toby always knew that."

Sarah leaned away, letting Jareth brush away her tears with his thumbs.

"I miss them all so much," she whimpered, "I can't imagine what they must think happened to me."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sarah." Jareth consoled her. "They don't remember you."

She blanched. "Wh-what?"

"I removed you from all memory in the Aboveground," he explained, "you don't exist there anymore."

Sarah stepped back, her face frozen in shock. "You did _what_? H-how _could _you? Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

Jareth's brow furrowed in confusion. "I had to do it, Sarah. I did it to protect-"

"HOW THE _FUCK _IS ERASING MY LIFE _PROTECTING_ ME?!"

"Not you, Sarah. Your _family_."

_That _made her pause. "Huh? M-my family? You did it to protect _them_?"

"Of course, precious." Jareth persisted. "Would you prefer they _know_ of your disappearance? That their minds be filled with horrific suppositions as to your fate? Or worse, that they torture themselves with grief at the thought that you possibly left _voluntarily_? Would you want them to scour the world searching for you, only to sink further and further into depression as each and every attempt proved futile?"

Sarah couldn't speak. He was right _again_. She didn't want her family to be miserable. She wanted them to be happy…even without her.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Jareth murmured.

She looked up to see the Goblin King's head bowed in shame.

"I should have told you sooner, and with much more tact. I can't say I understand exactly how you feel, but I don't _ever _want to hurt you." His voice rang with remorse.

Sarah's heart thumped hard in her chest, but her mind was filled with chagrin and confusion. _He doesn't understand how I feel? Doesn't he have a family?_ She shook her head. She didn't want to think about family anymore. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around Jareth again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. As long as they're all happy and healthy, that's all that matters to me."

The couple stood together in the middle of the library silently holding each other for a long while. High above, the dusting goblins peered at them inquisitively.

Finally pulling away, Sarah flipped open the book in her hands to find a foreign language on the pages. "What's _this_?"

"That's fey script." Jareth clarified. "It's my native tongue. I can change it to English if you want."

"No, wait. Will you…read it to me?"

Jareth stared at her with such compassion, she shivered.

"As you wish, Sarah-mine." Taking the book from her, Jareth led her by the hand to the cushion.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh I love developing their relationship! What do you guys think? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!_

* * *

By the time Jareth finished the story, Sarah was snuggled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder.

_God, I love this cushion. _She thought dreamily._ It's like I'm sitting on a marshmallow. _

"The end. What shall we do now, precious?" The Goblin King asked, closing the book and gazing at her playfully.

Suddenly becoming fully aware of their lounging _position_, Sarah quickly sat up.

"Uh, um…I-I don't know." She snatched the book from his hands and crossed the room to put the book back on the shelf, face red as a fire-engine. The grand piano caught her eye. "D-do you p-play?" _Dammit! Would you stop stuttering? You sound like Porky Pig! _

"Proficiently. I can play any instrument you could name." Jareth said mildly.

_Ooooof course he can! _Sarah was tempted to name the juice harp, but ultimately decided against it. _Knowing him, he'd probably sound like the god of music, no matter what he played._

"I'll take your word for it." She chuckled. "Would you play me a song?"

"I'd be glad to. What would you like to hear?"

Sarah looked at him, but immediately had to avert her face. The sight of Jareth reclining in the cushion, shirt slightly open and ankles crossed casually, made her skin tingle. "A-anything. Play whatever you want."

With a smirk, Jareth rose from his spot and sauntered to the other side of the room. Seating himself on the bench, he gently placed his hands on the keys.

A delicate, somber melody drifted through the air. Sarah walked over to the side of the bench, enraptured by the notes. Jareth's fingers drew a lonely, haunting tune from the instrument. She felt tears prick her eyes at the tragic beauty of the music.

When it ended, Jareth's eyes stayed glued to the ivory.

"I've never heard that song before." Sarah tried to say amiably, but failed to hide the sorrow in her voice.

"I wrote it myself."

A long pause hung between them.

"It's so sad." She whispered kneeling down to Jareth's level. "Why?"

He turned to her, his face melancholy.

Before he could give an answer, a strange wind picked up through the library.

Jareth's back went ram-rod straight and his gaze snapped to the open window on the left wall. The goblins on the shelves were frozen in the same manner.

Sarah instantly felt anxious. "Jareth? What wro-"

"Shh!" He hissed. "Listen."

She blinked in confusion, but stayed quiet and tried to hear what had the fey male's attention.

It was faint. _Very _faint. A voice. She couldn't make out any words, but it almost sounded like the wind _itself_ was talking. Slowly, a coherent sentence formed:

_I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!_

Sarah gasped in horror.

Jareth stood from the bench and marched determinedly around the piano.

"Jareth! Jareth, wait!" Sarah called out, stumbling after him.

But she wasn't fast enough. Jareth leapt forty feet up to the sill with the grace of a jungle cat. He then spread his arms and transformed into a barn owl. With a flap of his white wings, he disappeared through the window.

The wind died down. The goblins started to cackle.

"NO!" Sarah screamed, hurrying to the door and throwing it open in a panic.

She raced through the Escher room for God knows how long, heart pounding in her ears. _No! Please, no! Throne room! Throne room! Where is that damn throne room? Take me there, now! Please, I need to get to the throne room! _

A baby's cry alerted her to the archway at the top of the steps to her left. Darting through it, she ran down the short winding staircase that led into the crowded throne room.

There were goblins everywhere. Laughing, shouting, drinking, rough-housing; it was absolute chaos! Chickens and pigs weaved in and out of the horde. But Sarah's focus was on Jareth, who stood in front of his throne, bouncing a human baby girl in his arms.

Sarah felt the rage bubble up inside of her and she clenched her fists.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and the room fell silent, except for the screaming baby. The goblins back away as Sarah stomped up to Jareth. "Let her go." Sarah ground through clenched teeth.

"I can't do that. Sarah." Jareth replied calmly. "She belongs to me now."

"She does _not _belong to you!" Sarah yelled. "She belongs with her _family_ and you have _NO_ right to take her away from them! This is _wrong_! This is _kidnapping_!"

Jareth's expression hardened in anger. "I have _never_ kidnapped a child. I _answer _the call of those who wish children away. I _take _what is offered to me."

"That doesn't make it right!" She argued. "People say things they don't mean all the time!"

"And if they _do_ mean it?"

"Wh-what?" Sarah faltered.

"I'm well aware of the capricious nature of humans, but down _here_, words have _power_, Sarah. Words are your honor and blood. Besides, not _every_ human speaks without thinking." Jareth briefly freed one of his hands to form a crystal. "This child was _given _to me without a fight." He tossed the crystal to her. "See for yourself. There is _no one _running the Labyrinth for her."

Sarah peered into the crystal. It showed the front wall of the Labyrinth and the hill, where she started her journey fifteen years ago. There was nobody there.

"I'm not some ghoul who steals children for a laugh, Sarah." Jareth grumbled, rocking the infant. "I _protect_ them. When they are wished away _specifically _to the goblins, I take them away to a land where they'll be happy. I take them to a family that will always want, love and protect them." The baby's cries gradually ceased. "Your world is not as commendable as you think, Sarah. Over half of my subjects were once human. All were purposefully wished away to me by siblings, friends, even _parents_. Gookie, Fip and Sir Didymus are among them."

…_Some of us goblins are strict carnivores, but there are quite a few of us that have one or two random, non-meat preferences…_

…_I like bread! Always have. Don't know why, I just do…_

…_Sir Didymus, he's been known to enjoy a watermelon from time to time…_

Dread filled Sarah's chest as the memories assaulted her mind and she put two and two together. "Oh my God."

"Believe it or not, Sarah," Jareth added, "you are the _only _human in history to conquer my Labyrinth and win back the child. Few bothered an attempt, but only you succeeded."

Sarah stared at the Goblin King helplessly. What could she say to _that_?

"New one! New one! New one!" The goblins began to chant.

Sarah swallowed the dry lump in her throat.

"Does she _have_ to become a goblin?" She asked meekly.

"I'm afraid so, precious." Jareth nodded solemnly. "The island won't let her stay as she is."

"The island?"

"It is not I that turns the children into goblins, nor is it the Labyrinth. Goblins are indigenous to this island, the magic here ensures it. All I can do is buy time."

"Thirteen hours." Sarah guessed. "If the wisher chooses to run the Labyrinth?"

"Correct."

"But then, why am I still human?" Sarah wondered aloud. "And what about you?"

"Fey are too powerful for the island to change. The fact that I'm holding this child is the only reason she's currently still in human form. You, on the other hand, are still human because you were not wished here. You came voluntarily."

Sarah expression was puzzled.

"When a wish is made," Jareth explained, "it's like a seed is planted. A seed of magic. When children are _wished _here, the magic in the island allows the seed to grow, eventually transforming them, permanently, into goblins." He watched the dozing babe with tenderness. "Since _you_ weren't wished away, you don't have the seed. Plus, the deal you made binds you to me, so my magic protects you from the island's power."

"New one! New one! New one!"

After a moment, Jareth stepped firmly toward Sarah, holding the child out to her.

"W-what are you doing?" Sarah stammered fearfully.

"Don't be afraid, precious." Jareth soothed. "She won't remember her human life. She won't feel any pain. I promise you, she'll be well taken care of."

Sarah hesitated, but the earnest light in Jareth's eyes comforted her. With a resolute sigh, she took the sleeping baby and cradled it to her chest.

It was truly adorable. Her smooth, cream-colored skin was complimented by the leaf-green onesie with pink flowers printed on it. Shiny auburn curls adorned her little head. _She's so soft. Like a feather._

There was no swirl of glitter, no loud noises, no bright flash, there was just a steady alteration. The skin turned dull-grey, the hair color deepened to a muddy burgundy. The ears grew thin and pointy and the fingers and toes changed from ten of each to six. The nose drew up like a pig snout and two sharp fangs protruded from between its lips. With a yawn, the goblin awoke and its now-red eyes peered at Sarah curiously.

"She'll need a name, Sarah." Jareth informed her.

Sarah thought for a minute. "How about…Sish?"

"Sish! Sish! New one is Sish!" The goblins cheered.

The goblin babe grinned excitedly, flashing a row of needle-like teeth.

"I'm Sish!" She giggled before hopping down from Sarah's arms and joining her wild, new family.

Sarah watched Sish celebrate with the other goblins. Satisfaction coursed through her being. She was barely conscious of Jareth putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sish. That's a pretty name." Jareth stated. "How did you come up with it?"

Sarah shrugged. "While I was holding her, I thought about how _soft_ she felt. Then, I thought about how she was _wished _here and I just combined the words. I figured it was unique enough for a goblin name." She quipped, turning to Jareth with a wink.

"It certainly is, precious." Jareth purred before flinching at the sound of a brass pot crashing against the wall. "Come," he urged, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the main door, "let's get out of here before they start juggling chickens."

* * *

**A/N: **_Man, it was hard getting this chapter started. For the song Jareth played, I pretended that it was Jacob's Theme from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. It's a beautiful piece, but you can really imagine any sad piano song in there. Make me feel glad that I worked so hard and review for me, please? Pretty please with a chocolate-covered Jareth on top? _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!_

* * *

For several long minutes, Sarah walked silently beside Jareth through the castle halls, deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Sarah?" The Goblin King asked, noticing her dismal expression.

She looked up, startled at the sound of his voice. "Huh?"

"You haven't said a word since we left the throne room."

"Oh, sorry." She muttered before sighing heavily. "I was thinking about Sish. I just don't understand how someone could deliberately wish their own child away. It's so…_cruel_."

Jareth squeezed Sarah's fingers comfortingly. "It's not always like that, precious. As you know, sometimes it's an accident. Other times, it's because the wisher thinks it's what's best for the child."

Sarah was incredulous. "How?"

"Well, take Gookie for example, she was wished away in 1906 by a family friend." Jareth's face darkened sadly. "When Gookie was a year old, her father died of tuberculosis. Her mother became increasingly unstable both mentally and emotionally due to the loss. She neglected Gookie and abused her physically."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

"Her next door neighbor was an elderly woman from Ireland." He continued. "She knew the legends about the goblins and wished-away children. She was too old to take care of a baby herself, and if Gookie was taken from her mother, she'd be put in a filthy orphanage, so she wished Gookie away to the goblins and refused the challenge." His voice was filled with admiration. "She saved Gookie's life."

Sarah was shocked. Her heart broke for poor Gookie, but she couldn't help feeling gratitude to the old woman who wished her little goblin servant to the Labyrinth. Gookie was a wonderfully happy and healthy goblin now; she was given a better life _because _she was wished away.

"But…what about Sir Didymus and Fip?" Sarah asked hesitantly. "What happened to them?"

Jareth's brow furrowed in concentration. "If I remember correctly, Fip was wished away by accident, like Toby, but his mother gave up looking for him within the first hour. Sir Didymus was one of the first ones I brought to the Labyrinth, he was wished away by a jealous sibling."

"See here's my problem," Sarah cut in, "why do you still take the child and challenge the wisher if it was an accident? Especially in cases where it was a sibling that made the wish and _not _the parents?"

"Because I'm not physically able to return the child unless the Labyrinth is solved." Jareth said. "It's against the law."

"The law?" Sarah repeated in confusion. "What law?"

"Remember how I said that the Fey Council is the highest form of government in the Underground?"

Sarah nodded.

"One of the universal laws is that we do not directly interfere with humans unless they correctly invoke our power." He clarified. "Once they do, we hold them to their word and give them a choice. Either they accept whatever consequences follow their request, intentional or otherwise, or they can choose to forget."

_Sarah, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby. _

_Do you want it? Then forget the baby._

Sarah felt her jaw drop at the new truth behind the memory.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sarah," Jareth went on, "but humans don't always appreciate what they have. It's in their nature to take things for granted. Even life itself. They throw it away simply because of inconvenience or irritation. I grant everyone a chance to save their child by running my Labyrinth, but more often than I would like to admit, they choose to forget. When I took Sish, she had been wished away by her seventeen-year-old parents. Her mother almost _did _accept the challenge, but the father convinced her to refuse."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears.

"Don't despair, precious." Jareth urged, pulling her into his arms. "No one mourns or misses them in the Aboveground. Their families are blissfully ignorant and the children remain here as goblins, perfectly safe and well-cared for. No one suffers."

"How could I be the _only_ one to solve your Labyrinth?" Sarah questioned, desperately trying to hold back a sob. "Toby wasn't my kid, he was my brother. Heck, he was my _half_-brother! In thirteen hundred years, what made _me _so special?" She muttered almost to herself.

Jareth didn't answer for a moment. He eventually leaned away and pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve. "It must be fate." He whispered vaguely, dabbing her eyes with the cloth. Once he was certain that Sarah was no longer in danger of crying, he stashed the hanky back where it came from and took her hand again, proceeding down the hallway.

After a few seconds, a thought crossed Sarah's mind. "What about your family?"

"The goblins are my family." He replied a little too quickly.

"Um, yeah but…don't you have a mother or a father?" Sarah pressed.

"They're dead."

She was stunned at the lack of emotion in his voice but his matter-of-fact tone carried an edge of finality and she bit her tongue.

He must have noticed her discomfort, for he inclined his head toward her with a slight grin. "I'm not offended, Sarah, it was a long time ago. I barely remember them."

This did nothing to ease the torrent of new questions she had about Jareth's past, but she managed to change the subject. "O-okay, uh…where are we going?"

Jareth glanced around the walls. "I really don't know. Sometimes it's fun just to let the castle lead you where it will."

Taking a right at the fork at the end of the passage, they came to a set of double oak doors.

"Shall we, Sarah?" The Goblin King asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Sarah cracked a smile and opened one of the doors.

Stepping inside, they found themselves inside a massive kitchen. The walls were lined with cherry-wood upper and lower cabinets. On the granite counter-tops were various kitchen appliances. An enormous stove-oven sat in the center of the opposite wall. There were two metal doors on the left wall spaced ten feet apart. On the island counter in the center of the room was a clay bowl of fresh peaches.

"Wow."

"Indeed." Jareth concurred, striding over to the island, grabbing two peaches and tossing one to Sarah. "I _was_ starting to feel rather peckish." He commented, taking a bite of his fruit.

* * *

"What's through those doors?" Sarah asked curiously, once they'd finished their snack.

Jareth eyed the doors for a second. "No idea. I've never been in this room before."

Sarah gaped at him. "You've _never _been inside your own _kitchen_?"

He shrugged. "No real need. The goblins prepare my meals, when I choose to eat indoors. Most of the time, I hunt live game in the woods."

"Ugh." Sarah groaned and crossed the room to check the doors. "Pantry…freezer." She declared. When Jareth didn't respond, she turned to see him peering in fascination at what looked like a large mixer. The blades were halfway sunk into a thick, yellowish batter.

"What is this contraption?" He asked in awe.

"It's a kitchen mixer." Sarah laughed, coming to Jareth's side. "You use it to mix batter for cakes and stuff."

"Really? I haven't had a cake in ages!" Jareth exclaimed, eagerly reaching for the machine.

"DON'T!" Sarah shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

"I don't even want ta know, miss." Gookie chuckled, standing on the edge of the bathtub and scrubbing the yellow glop out of Sarah's hair.

* * *

An hour later, Sarah sat on the couch by the fire, reading _A Wrinkle in Time _when there was a soft knock at the bedchamber door. Gookie opened it to reveal the, also now clean, Goblin King.

"You are _never _allowed inside a kitchen _again_." Sarah tried to say threateningly, but ultimately dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"As you command, my dear." Jareth smirked with a formal bow. "I came to tell you that we shall be holding the Fire Festival in one week. My schedule will tighten a bit due to the preparations, so if you wish to visit your friends or go to town or anything during my absence, Gookie can escort you."

"Oh, alright." Sarah said, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends again. She was also intrigued by the upcoming event. "What's the Fire Festival?"

"Just an annual celebration we hold in the Labyrinth. You'll love it." He winked. "Trust me." With that, he ducked out of the room, giving Gookie a quick pat on the head.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope everybody had a Happy Easter and April Fools' Day! I know, this chapter is kind of boring, but it's all setting things up for later, I promise! Please review and I just might update tomorrow! _


	16. Chapter 16

Hoggle scowled as he poured himself a cup of hot chamomile tea. It had been almost a week since Sarah had returned to the Underground and the Fire Festival was tomorrow night. The whole Labyrinth was abuzz with excitement about the upcoming celebration. He'd heard that the new goblin, Sish, was adapting well to her new life and was eagerly looking forward to the party. The Goblin King was sporadically busy with preparations, so Sarah had been making a few random visits to see her three best friends throughout the week. Normally, the idea of Sarah spending time with him would've made Hoggle's day, but lately, something was getting under the dwarf's skin.

_Hoggle! Sir Didymus! You'll never guess what Jareth told me…_

_Oh! That's Jareth's favorite…_

_Don't worry, Ludo. I'll ask Jareth about it…_

_Hoggle, Jareth did the funniest thing this morning…_

_Look at what Jareth bought me…_

_Jareth!_

_Jareth!_

_Jareth!_

"Rrrr! Jareth this! Jareth that! Can't she talk about nothin' else?" Hoggle grumbled, taking a rather sloppy gulp of his tea.

There was tentative knock at the door.

"Hoggle?" It was Sarah's voice. "Are you home?"

_Speak of the devil. _

"It's open, Sarah." The dwarf called, forcing back a heavy sigh.

The front door opened and Sarah stepped inside. Hoggle's house was a hollowed out olive tree in the forest. Even hunched over as she was, Sarah nearly took up the whole one-room home. Careful to steer clear of the roaring fireplace, and to not knock down any of the jewelry and precious baubles hanging on the walls, she sat down on one of the four dining chairs by the fire. Gookie followed behind her mistress and Hoggle shifted nervously in his seat when she took the chair to his right, across from Sarah.

"I was just havin' a cup o' tea." He gestured to the three extra cups in the set. "Please, help yerself."

"Thanks, Hoggle." Sarah said graciously and poured some tea for herself and Gookie. "Mmm." She hummed after taking a sip. "You make the best tea."

"Well, chamomile _is_ my favorite." Hoggle shrugged bashfully. He thought he saw Gookie grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you excited about the festival?" Sarah asked pleasantly, tasting her tea again.

The dwarf felt a glimmer of hope. Could it be? She actually _wasn't_ going to talk about Jareth? "On pins and needles. I finished clearin' out the brush where they're gonna put the bonfire." He stated proudly.

Sarah's eyes widened in awe. "There's gonna be a _bonfire_?"

"Yup," Hoggle nodded, "and food and dancing and-"

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me!" Sarah interrupted with an avid smile. "I want to be surprised."

"Alright. I won't spoil it for you." Hoggle chuckled. "Tomorrow, Ludo's gonna help me move the rocks so everyone'll have a place to sit."

Sarah's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Speaking of Ludo, Jareth took me to the mine this morning."

_Dammit! Damn it all! _Hoggle shouted mentally, setting his empty cup down on the table with a little more force than necessary. He didn't notice Gookie staring intently at him.

"It was so beautiful!" Sarah continued, completely oblivious to Hoggle's sour expression. "There were diamonds, and rubies, and emeralds, even sapphires! Now I know where you get all your jewels. Anyway, I saw Ludo there. You never told me he worked in the mine."

"Uh-huh," Hoggle muttered, "his ability to call the rocks comes in pretty handy down there."

"Right!" Sarah exclaimed. "That's what Jareth said. He also told me how the goblins make all the currency in the Underground. Oh, and look what he made for me!" She reached up into her hair and pulled out a ruby barrette shaped like a butterfly. "Watch this!" Sarah whispered enthusiastically. The barrette instantly came to life and took off into the air. It fluttered around the room for a moment before landing back in Sarah's hair.

"Charmin'." Hoggle spat, standing up and grabbing his pipe from the hook on the wall. He angrily fished around in his pockets for a match.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Sarah gushed. "It was so cool how he made it too! He just grabbed a chunk of ruby out of the wall and crushed it in his hand, and when he opened it, it was a butterfly!"

Finally locating a match, Hoggle lit his pipe and puffed it feverishly.

"He even showed me how to-"

"Sarah, don't you miss yer family?" The dwarf blurted.

There was a long uncomfortable pause before Sarah spoke.

"Of course I do, Hoggle." She said in a quiet voice. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I dunno." Hoggle rolled his eyes, unable to hide his irritation. "I guess it's cuz you seem awfully happy considerin' yer a prisoner."

"I'm _not_ a prisoner." Sarah countered adamantly.

"That _rat _took yer brother." Hoggle reminded her. "Then he took _you_."

"_Jareth_ answered _my _call, Hoggle. It was _my_ fault and I've come to terms with it. And he didn't _take _me, I _chose _to come here."

"Not willingly!" The dwarf protested. "You _had _to, to save yer niece!"

Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters!" Hoggle barked, throwing his pipe on the table. "You don't belong _here_, Sarah! Yer _human_! You belong at home with yer family!"

Hurt flashed across Sarah's face. "Well I can't _be_ with them, Hoggle." She hissed sadly. "This place _is_ my home now. _You _all are my family now." Sarah's voice hardened. "I'm _trying_ to make the best of it. How _dare_ you make me feel guilty?!"

Hoggle kicked at the dirt floor in frustration. "I just don't understand how you can be so…so chummy with that _rat _after everything he did to you."

Sarah exhaled sharply. "What _is_ your problem, Hoggle? Jareth's been _nothing_ short of _wonderful_ to me ever since I got here. Gookie told me what he did for you. How he saved your life? Why are you so against him? He's _not_ a villain!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW _WHAT_ HE IS!" Hoggle screamed.

Tears brimmed in Sarah's eyes and Hoggle felt like he'd been stabbed with an icicle. "Every day I learn more and more about him, Hoggle, and guess what happens? I _like _him more and more. You should be happy for me, but I guess that's too much to ask." Without another word, Sarah rose from her chair and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Hoggle sunk back into his chair and ran a hand over his face.

"Yer bein' a twit."

He jumped at the sound of Gookie's voice. She was still gazing at him as she finished the last of her tea.

"N-no I ain't!" Hoggle stammered.

"Oh yes you are." She disagreed calmly.

"Well, who asked _you_?" He growled, annoyed. "It's none of _yer_ business, anyway!"

"Actually, it _is_. What concerns _my _mistress, is _my _business, and _you _just made her cry cuz yer bein' a coward again."

"I ain't no-"

"Face it," Gookie interrupted, "yer happier than a pig in the mud that Miss Sarah's livin' here. That's not what's really botherin' you. What are you _really _afraid of, Hoggle?"

"Nothin'!"

"Nothin'?" The goblin quirked an eyebrow at him. "Nothin' tra-la-la?"

Hoggle groaned and crossed his arms, glaring at the fire. "I just…I just don't like it. I don't like how she _looks_ when she talks about him." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I don't like how she talks about him so _much_. I don't like how she spends almost _all_ of her _time_ with him. I just _don't_ like it!"

"Yer jealous."

The dwarf snapped his head in her direction. "I am _not_!"

Gookie nodded stubbornly. "Yes you are. You just _shouldn't _be. You're still Miss Sarah's friend. You'll always be her friend, Hoggle. The king isn't goin' change that."

Hoggle's mouth opened and closed awkwardly.

"I understand how you feel, though." Gookie went on. "Yer just lookin' out for her cuz you love her. I love her too, and I want her to be happy. And she _is _happy. She's happy here with you, me, Ludo and Sir Didymus. But _you_ have to accept the fact that the _king_ makes her happy too."

Hoggle grimaced.

Gookie rose from the table and fumbled around inside a pocket on her apron. "Miss Sarah was gonna give you this, before you started actin' like an idiot." She raised her hand. A glittering lapis lazuli bracelet dangled from her fingers. "The stone is supposed to represent friendship and truth. The _king_ showed her how to _make_ it for you."

Hoggle, too shocked to speak, held out his hand and Gookie dropped the jewelry piece into his palm.

"It was nice to see you again, Hoggle. Thank you for the tea." Gookie said with a curtsy and turned to leave. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at the dwarf who was still staring affectionately at the gift in his hand. "You know, yer much cuter when you smile like that."

Hoggle immediately looked up just in time to see Gookie wink playfully at him before dashing out the door, leaving behind a _very _flustered dwarf.

* * *

**A/N: **_XD I've been waiting forever to write this chapter! Weeeeeeeeeeell? What do you guys think? Next chapter has a moment you've all been waiting for! *wink wink* If I get enough lovely reviews, it'll come very soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Chilly Down. It belongs to David Bowie._

* * *

The Fire Festival was in full swing and the Labyrinth forest looked absolutely marvelous. Hundreds of fire crystals hovered in the air, casting a soft orange glow on the trees. A huge bonfire roared with life in the middle of the clearing surrounded by a mass of goblins and Fireys, all singing and dancing to the loud, source-less music. Outside the boisterous crowd, others sat on a ring of large rocks, scarfing down meat and guzzling copious amounts of goblin ale.

About fifty yards away, on a grassy hill overlooking the festivities, Sarah sat beside the Goblin King, watching the Labyrinth's rambunctious inhabitants with amusement. It had been such an enjoyable evening. Little Sish had been crowned the Fire Princess in honor of her arrival. The chicken and ham had been grilled to perfection, though she and Jareth had been the only ones to actually have their food _cooked. _Oh and the dancing! She blushed as she remembered how Jareth had spun her around effortlessly, singing songs in, what she guessed, was fey tongue. Unfortunately, the moment was broken when the Fireys arrived at the clearing and started removing their limbs. Noticing her unease, Jareth had quietly escorted Sarah away to the hill where they ate their meals in comfortable silence.

_Chilly down with the fire gang_

_Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)_

_Bad hep with the fire gang (A smile a day keeps the doctor away_

_When your thing gets wild_

_Chilly down_

"The Fireys are much more tolerable at a safe distance." Jareth commented. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes, _definitely_." Sarah laughed, glancing at the fey male for a bit longer than necessary. He looked as handsome as ever dressed in his armored chest plate with a blood-red poet's shirt and silver leggings. The tattered edges of his black leather cape with the high back-collar was spread out around him on the ground.

Thankfully, she wasn't feeling self-conscious about her attire_ this _time. Gookie had chosen a beautiful purple renaissance-style dress for her with a square neckline, elbow-length belled sleeves and a black ribbon trim that ran in a crisscross pattern down the bodice. She remembered how Jareth's eyes had gleamed like the moon when he saw her and told her how breathtaking she looked.

Her train of thought changed when her gaze fell on the pendant around his neck. On a whim, she reached out and traced her fingers over it. She stilled as she felt him flinch slightly at the contact, but when she looked up to read his face, he was staring intently at her hand.

She immediately leaned away. "Sorry." She muttered. "I was just wondering what that thing means. You wear it all the time so…" She trailed off with an embarrassed shrug.

"It's alright." Jareth said quietly. "You don't need to apologize. I can understand your curiosity." He picked up the charm between his thumb and forefinger. "It's a symbol of my power."

Sarah turned to him, intrigued. "Oh, like a crown? It represents your status?"

Jareth dropped the pendant back against his chest. "Not exactly. It doesn't represent my power here." He explained, nodding towards the clearing. "It represents my power _here_." He held up his gloved hands.

Sarah stared at him for a puzzled moment before realization dawned on her face. "Y-you mean your…_magic_ power?"

The Goblin King nodded. "That's what this swirl carving means." He said pointing to the center of the necklace.

"Cool." Sarah declared after a quick inspection. "Do all fey have a thing like that?"

Jareth looked away. "No." He replied dryly. "Just me."

"Why just you?"

He didn't answer.

Sarah lowered her head. _Don't force him! _"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to pry."

Jareth grabbed her hand. "No, you have a right to know." He sighed heavily before continuing. "I am the only fey that bares this emblem, because no other fey has power equal to mine. This symbol means I have _unmatched _power."

Sarah was stunned. "Are-are you trying to say that...y-you're the most p-powerful fey in the Underground?"

"Yes."

She was shocked. Utterly shocked. Questions swarmed around her head like bees. _How can that be true? And if it is, why is he here in the Labyrinth, surrounded by goblins? If he's so strong, why doesn't he live with the other fey? Wouldn't they need his magic? Why wouldn't he like the Fey Council if his power is so great? Would they not let him be Fey King or something? I don't get it! _

"Sarah? Sarah!" Jareth called waving his hand in front of her blank face.

She shook her head to focus. "Um…uh, s-so, you've got…more magic than anybody else. That's…uh, that's neat." She managed to say.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. "You think it's _neat_?"

Sarah's cheeks bloomed. "W-well, yeah. I think it's awesome. Why wouldn't I?"

Jareth stared at her for a long moment. There was an odd expression on his face. He almost looked…frustrated? He fixed his gaze on the celebration below, remaining silent.

_What was that look about? Should I think it's a bad thing that he's so strong? _She wondered nervously. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, I'd like a demonstration."

Jareth turned to her, slightly perturbed. "You'd like a _what_?"

"A _demonstration_," she repeated, pretending to look unimpressed, "if you're so magically _gifted_, why don't you prove it?" _Ha! There's no way he'll pass up a chance to show off!_

Jareth blinked at her for a second, until her words truly sank in and that trademark devilish smirk appeared. He abruptly stood up, pulling Sarah to her feet as well. "Close your eyes, precious." He commanded gently and Sarah didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

"Open up! Here comes the fairy! Buzzzzzzzzz!" Gookie cooed as she fed Sish the last spoonful of diced pork.

"Who's a cute little Fire Princess?" Fip gushed, playfully pinching the goblin babe's cheeks before hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Hee hee! I am! I am! I am!" Sish squealed with joy as Fip rushed into the dancing crowd, galloping like a horse.

"Oh isn't she the most adorable thing you ever saw?" Gookie said admiringly, giving the gloomy dwarf beside her a nudge.

"Huh?" Hoggle looked up, confused. "Oh yeah," he murmured. "Whatever you say."

"Ugh! Are you gonna be a sad sack _all _night?" Gookie groaned in exasperation.

Hoggle just grunted.

"Be of good (hic) cheer, Sir D-dwarf!" A quite drunk Sir Didymus encouraged from Hoggle's right. "Our Sady Larah is of a (hic) kind and nnnnnoble heart! She shall forgive (hic) thee!"

"SAWA FWIEND!" Ludo bellowed from behind the trio, bits of tree bark falling out of his mouth.

"Here, (hic) here!" Sir Didymus concurred, taking another needless swig of ale from his mug.

Hoggle stared dismally at the new bracelet on his wrist. Being a loner for most of his life, he didn't have much experience with apologies. Even the apology he made to Sarah fifteen years ago had been half-assed, but that was only because he'd been afraid of rejection. His fear had gotten the better of him tonight. He'd been too apprehensive to approach Sarah and the fact that she was on Jareth's arm the whole time didn't help boost Hoggle's confidence. _What if I make her cry again? Gookie's right. I am such a coward._

Gookie bumped his shoulder again. "Don't worry about it right now. Tonight's about havin' _fun_! You'll know what to say when the time comes. Now, buck up and dance with me!" With that, the female goblin grabbed Hoggle's hand, pulling him into the frolicking mob.

* * *

Sarah felt the rush of air and heard the tinkling sound of chimes all for a brief instant, and when she opened her eyes, they were standing together on the flat roof of one of the castle towers. The Fire Festival was a flickering light in the distance. Before she could fully get her bearings, Jareth cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I do this for you and you alone." He stated in a husky, earnest voice. He turned and stood in the center of the space and raised his hands to the night sky. "Watch me move the stars for you, Sarah."

Sarah felt her jaw drop open in pure, unadulterated awe as the stars above unfroze and swirled around in the air. They dove down from the sky and raced around her like glitter, before rising again into the air. Multiple colors bled into the midnight-blue clouds creating images that reminded her of the photos taken by the Hubble Telescope, only a thousand times better. Jareth conducted the sky like a true master, everything reacted to his movements. For the finale, the Goblin King spread his arms wide and as he slapped his hands together over his head, the heavens crashed together in majestic supernovae. The ethereal fireworks flashed and sparked with such magnificence, Sarah almost fell to her knees. A gentle shower of sparkles floated down from the now-calm darkness above her. They drifted in a spiral pattern like fireflies.

When Sarah looked at Jareth, she was captivated. He was staring at her with such heated passion she couldn't remember how to breathe. Without a single word, he crossed the short distance between them. Clasping her tightly in his arms, Jareth's warm lips descended upon her own in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whoo-hoo! Finally, am I right? Review, review, review and there'll be more sweet Jareth and Sarah lovin' in the next chappy! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Oh my God, you guys! I am SO sorry for the wait. Two words: Research. Paper. It's taken up all my time this week, but I finally finished it yesterday._

* * *

Sarah pressed her body against Jareth's lean frame and tangled her fingers into his feather-soft hair. She felt him hum with approval against her lips and tighten his grip around her small waist. He ravished her willing mouth with wild abandon and it felt _right_. It felt natural.

_Like it's meant to be. S_he thought blissfully.

When the need for air became impossible to ignore, she forced herself to turn her head and break contact, but Jareth wasn't finished with her yet.

"…Sarah…Sarah…my beautiful…precious Sarah…" The Goblin King murmured heatedly between hungry kisses down her jawline and neck.

She was _definitely _going to faint.

Thankfully, he stopped before she could ruin the moment, and stared unabashedly into her eyes. His expression was a mix of adoration and lust. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you that way, my Sarah." He whispered, heavily.

She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her voice from wavering. "W-well, what kept you?"

He stroked a gloved hand across the curve of her cheek. "Do you really need to ask? I hardly think you would have been as…_receptive _fifteen years ago, considering how you smashed my lovely present." He reminded her with a slight grin.

Sarah's eyes widened and she felt her face flush scarlet. "You…you mean all that was…_real_?"

He nodded. "In a sense, yes. Not physically, of course, it _was_ only an illusion, but the message behind it was very real. It was my way of showing you what I could give you, and what _you _could give _me _in return."

"And that was…?"

"A queen."

Sarah swore her heart stopped. _Oh my God! Is he…is he really?_ "So…y-you actually were…_proposing _to me back then? A-and you _meant _it?"

"Every last word, precious."

Sarah's mind was assaulted with visions of her first visit to the Labyrinth. Every look he gave her, every gesture he made, and every sentence he spoke was now altered in her memory. Unconsciously, she stepped away from him and moved to the edge of the tower, placing her hands on the chest-high parapet.

"Sarah?" He sounded nervous.

"Just...give me a second." Sarah reassured him with a wave of her hand. "This is...kind of a lot to absorb. You do realize that I was only _fifteen _years old when we met? That I was, legally, still considered a child?"

"Only by _human _standards," Jareth pointed out, "but I understand your concern. I should have been more patient, but I couldn't help myself. I'd been waiting so long for the chance to make you mine."

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she turned around to face him. "Ok, spill it." She demanded curiously, crossing her arms and leaning back against the safeguard.

Jareth smiled gently and fiddled with his cuffs. "We met long before that night. Not officially, but_ I_ knew of _you_. As you know, I often travel to the Aboveground and observe human culture. One day, I was flying through a quaint little town in New York, when I happened upon a small park. As I stopped to rest, I heard a child's voice." He lowered his arms and gazed at her tenderly. "It was so soft and clear, like a tiny bell; the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

Sarah blushed again.

"I followed it to a stone bridge," Jareth continued," and there you were. A little five-year-old angel, playing by yourself, dressed like a medieval princess, and reciting _Shakespeare_ of all things!" He chuckled endearingly at the memory, and Sarah cracked a bashful smile. "All I could think of, was how _extraordinary_ you were. I watched you play Lady Macbeth and a _female_ Hamlet all that afternoon. Over the next few years, watching you perform in that park became my favorite past-time. I couldn't understand why you fascinated me so. I was half-convinced you were part fey," he smirked, "you certainly didn't behave like a normal _human _child. You never played with other children, and you were never with your parents, it was always a nanny you seemed to have no connection with."

Sarah's face darkened sadly and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Mom was always on the road with her plays or rehearsing, and Dad worked all the time, even at home. All the other kids thought I was weird, dressing up and reading grown-up plays."

Jareth crossed to Sarah and gently took her hands in his own. "I understand how you feel, Sarah. I've been alone almost my entire life."

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"I told you that I'm the most powerful being in the Underground." He reminded her. "You'd think that would make me highly desirable among my own kind. It's quite the opposite actually."

"You-you mean…?"

"I'm an outcast." He admitted solemnly. "A bitterly _hated _outcast."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. "B-but, I don't understand. Why would they _hate_ you?

Jareth shrugged. "Because they're afraid. They're afraid of my power; of what I'm _capable_ of."

_Like moving the stars? _Sarah wondered silently.

"Their fear isn't entirely unjustified." Jareth explained, squeezing Sarah's fingers comfortingly. "I'm somewhat of an anomaly. There is always one fey that possesses more power than the rest. When one dies, a new one is born to replace him. Throughout history, those…like me…have been known for committing monstrous acts. Not all, but most. They're driven mad by the rejection and isolation. They can't be killed, not by an outside force. They can only die of natural causes, so when they lose control and go on a _rampage_, so to speak, there is nothing anyone can do except wait until they come to their senses. That can take _centuries_."

"What about the ones that _don't _do anything wrong?"

The Goblin King shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The fey have been conditioned to believe that creatures like me, are nothing but a threat and should continue being treated as such."

"But that's not…fair."

Jareth pulled her into his arms. "That's the way it is, precious. But it doesn't matter."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. "How can you say that? You mean your mother and your father…?"

"I am despised by _all _of my race, Sarah. All."

She pressed her face into Jareth's chest, unable to stop the sobs racking her small frame. She cried for him, for his undeserved loneliness.

"There, there, Sarah-mine." He soothed, massaging her trembling shoulders. "I don't care what they think. I have all the company I need right here, with the goblins."

"I'm sorry," Sarah sniffed, trying to rub away the tear stains on Jareth's shirt, "but I just can't believe that you've been alone…_forever_."

Jareth tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "I once thought that forever was a miserably long time…until I met _you_. Then, I realized it's not long at all. When you were ten years old, you came to the park, unsupervised for the first time. You had a new play to act out-"

"The _Labyrinth_!" Sarah exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yes, and when you opened your mouth to read the first lines from your little red book, my world turned. That book possessed all the secrets of my kingdom. The goblins, the wished away children, even _myself_. It was a _tehta_."

"A what?"

"Tehta is fey for _sign_. It's difficult to describe, but essentially, tehtas are physical objects unconsciously created, over time, by fey when they encounter a human that holds a certain, unknown significance to them. That was the moment I knew. It was _you_. I'd been waiting for _you_. _You_ were the one I was destined for. _You _were meant to be my only mate and queen."

Sarah's jaw went slack in astonishment.

"I waited," Jareth went on, "impatiently I might add, for the day I could have you. I waited for you to wish yourself to the Underground. You came quite close to doing just that several times in the next five years, especially after Toby was born. Then came _that _night, when you wished your baby brother away. It wasn't exactly the scenario I'd been hoping for, but I wasn't about to waste my opportunity. You were teetering on the brink of childhood, merely a breath away from becoming a woman. So I challenged you to the Labyrinth and you accepted, as I knew you would. You already knew of it, and you were thirsty for an adventure. To be a real heroine, just as you'd always imagined. That's where things became…_complicated_." Jareth sighed heavily. "I had a role to play. The book painted me as the villain, and I had to meet up to your expectations and try to hinder your progress, but I couldn't let you fail. I couldn't risk you going home, empty-handed and forgetting all about me. So, I decided to be selfish and help you win, all the while _pretending _to still be your enemy."

"You…_helped _me? How?" Sarah questioned feebly.

He smirked at her. "For one thing, I made sure that you met Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoagie."

"Hoggle."

"Right." Jareth said, dismissively. "I knew you would win them over with your innocence and charm. Who could resist you? It encouraged me, how easily you made friends with them. It proved what a remarkable queen you would be. Though I couldn't make it easy for you, I _did_ ensure that you were never in any real danger. I made sure the door you chose, led to the Helping Hands. I had the Cleaners chase you down the tunnel with a _collapsible _wall. I made sure _Hoggle _got to you in time to rescue you from the Firerys. When you fell to the Bog of Eternal Stench, I dropped you both down the one hole that led to the opening with something for one of you to grab onto. I knew Ludo would use his gift to save you when the bridge collapsed. I knew the dwarf would give into his desire to be your friend and come to help you defeat the Gate-Keeper. And I knew that with my most noble knight on your side, there was no way my goblin army could stop you."

Suddenly, Jareth's face fell. His eyes lowered, sadly. "But, as much as I wanted you to succeed, I wanted you to lose just as badly. I never wanted _Toby_, I wanted _you_. So, I tried to distract you with that peach. I was so foolish. I should have known you weren't ready to give into the adult changes whispering inside you. In that ballroom, I tried to show myself to you as a _man_, but you didn't want to be a _woman_, not yet. I tried to change tactics and assure you that you could have your childhood for as long as you liked, but that's not what you wanted either. By the time you reached the castle, I was _desperate_. I tried so hard to lure you, but you were only focused on Toby. As a last resort, I turned the world upside down and made one final plea, without breaking character, hoping that you'd see through my facade and finally understand." He shuddered. "But alas, you remembered and said those horrible words...and I lost. You returned home a champion, with your brother as the prize, and I was barred from your life in my alternate form." He met her gaze and her breath caught at the wounded look he gave her. "I wouldn't wish the heartbreak I felt on my _worst_ enemy, Sarah. I was so afraid that I'd never have another chance with you. That you had rejected me _forever_, just like everyone else. That you _hated _me."

"Oh Jareth!" Sarah whimpered, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I _never_, hated you. I _swear_."

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I realized that when you told your friends that you needed _all _of us. I was ecstatic. You might not have realized it, but you included _me_ when you said that."

"I did realize it."

Jareth's eyes widened in shock. "You did?"

She looked away sheepishly. "I'd always had a crush on the Goblin King in the play. There was no way I wouldn't be attracted to the real thing. I know it's kind of pathetic, but I only went out with boys that reminded me of you in some way. Blonde hair, blue or brown eyes, names that started with a 'J'."

When he didn't answer, she forced herself to face him, only to have her lips captured again in a brief, but thoroughly spine-tingling kiss.

"You precious, _precious_ thing. I love you, Sarah Williams." He breathed against her lips. "I love you. _I love you_. You're all things to me. Sarah, marry me. Be my wife, my mate, my Goblin Queen. Say yes, my darling. Please, say yes."

If she were to throw herself off the tower, Sarah was certain that she would soar through the sky like a bird. Her heart was about to burst with joy. "Just let you rule me?"

"As your king."

"And I can have everything that I want?"

"Everything within my power."

"Fear you?"

"_Respect_ me."

"Love you?"

"Always."

"Do as you say?"

"And I will be your slave. Accept me, and all these things _I _will do for _you_ and _more_."

Standing up on her tiptoes, she delicately pressed her lips to his forehead before inclining her head to purr in his ear. "Yes, Jareth. I _will _marry you. I _will_ be your wife and queen."

No more words were needed. The stars shimmered brightly on the couple as they wiled away the evening hours with ardent caresses.

* * *

**A/N: **_Am I forgiven?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **_The Sheik belongs to Famous Players-Lasky_

* * *

"Jareth," Sarah complained with a giggle, "I'm trying to watch!"

A hum was her only reply.

It had been three days since the Fire Festival and the engaged couple were now sitting together on the cushion in the library while Rudolph Valentino's _The Sheik_ played on the screen. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't concentrate one iota on the film, partly because she was sitting in-between Jareth's legs, reclining against his firm chest; but mostly because he wouldn't stop kissing/nibbling her neck and shoulder.

"You know," Sarah said with a smirk as the last bit of interest she held for the movie flew out the window, "if you want to fool around," she started to slide her hand up his thigh, heading for the prize pressing against the small of her back, "all you have to do is ask."

"Nice try, precious." Jareth laughed, snatching her wrist away and entwining their fingers.

Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes. "I _really _don't get you. We're both adults, we're getting married in ten days. What's with the celibacy?"

After she'd accepted Jareth's second proposal, Sarah would've made love to him right there on the tower roof had he not stopped her. Despite her protests, Jareth would not change his mind on the 'no sex' policy until their wedding night.

"I told you, love. It is customary for _all_ creatures in the Underground to remain abstinent for the thirteen days prior to marriage. Besides," his voice dropped into a seductive purr, "I rather like the idea you belonging to me _before_ I take you into my bed."

Heat rose to Sarah's cheeks. "I already belong to you." She murmured shyly.

"And I to you, my queen." Jareth whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and squeezing her tight in his arms. "Since that first moment, when I heard your little voice, you have completely possessed my heart. The King of the Goblins, master of dreams and the most powerful fey in existence is, has been, and always will be, at _your_ mercy alone. _Amin mela lle_, Sarah-mine."

Barely managing to keep her tears at bay, Sarah turned in Jareth's arms to claim his lips in a desperate kiss.

After a few passionate moments, when she was certain she had control over her emotions, she pulled away, somewhat resigned. "Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

Jareth played with a strand of her hair. "The best things in life are worth waiting for, precious. We've already waited _this _long, another ten days isn't going to kill us."

"It is if you keep _torturing _me." Sarah countered, passing her free hand over the still-tender flesh of her neck. "It might be easy for _you_, but _I'm_ only human."

Jareth blinked at her. "Easy for _me_?" In one fluid motion, he somehow managed to flip them over and intimately press himself between Sarah's thighs. "Does _this _feel easy to you?" He grinned down at her lecherously.

Sarah's eyes were wide as saucers and her face felt like it was literally on fire. "N-no!" She squeaked pathetically. _What the hell is the matter with me? It's not like I'm a virgin. True, but I'm hardly an expert either, and I never felt this way for anyone else. _

Giving her a kiss on the nose, Jareth rolled off of her and crossed the room to extract _The Sheik _from the built-in DVD player on the TV. "Well the movie's over. What would you like to do now, my love?"

Sarah sat up shakily. "Uh…I was actually hoping to visit Hoggle today."

Jareth turned to her. "You still haven't spoken to him?"

Her eyes lowered sadly in response. No, she hadn't spoken to nor even _seen _Hoggle since their fight. When Jareth had publicly announced their engagement to the goblins the morning after the Fire Festival, Sarah had noticed the dwarf's absence when Sir Didymus and Ludo came to congratulate her. She still felt that Hoggle owed her an apology, but more than anything, she wanted to have her best friend back. She just hoped that he would understand and be happy for her. When she'd talked to Jareth about it, he had pointed out that Hoggle was only concerned for her well-being as any good friend would be. _He's protective, precious. That's all. He doesn't think I'm good enough for you, and though I don't necessarily disagree with him on that point, he should be supportive of your decisions. _

Jareth approached her and helped her out of the cushion. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She nodded for about half a second before her face lit up. "Let's bring Gookie too!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her sudden excitement. "Very well. May I ask why?"

Sarah shrugged and fiddled with his symbolic pendant. "Oh, no reason." She smiled ambiguously.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to teleport us there?" Jareth asked as he, Sarah, and Gookie made their way through the hedge maze section of the Labyrinth. "Or at least take a short cut?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I want to take the long way. I need the extra time to think about what I'm going to say."

Gookie beamed up at her mistress. "Don't worry, Miss Sarah. I know Hoggle feels terrible about the other day. Everything will be alright."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Thanks, Gookie."

The trio walked on in silence, for a minute, until the quiet was suddenly broken by an urgent shout.

"YER HIGHNESS! YER HIGHNESS, WAIT!"

Turning around, the group saw Fip running towards them at top speed. The goblin male skidded to a halt just in time to avoid barreling into Jareth's stomach.

"What is it _now_, Fip?" Jareth asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The goblins were running amok trying to prepare the entire Labyrinth for the wedding of their king. So, naturally, disagreements and accidents were occurring left and right and poor Jareth had to settle any and all issues that arose between his subjects.

"Pock and Wipple are arguing over which one of them is goin' to have their prized pig be the main course at the weddin' dinner!" Fip panted heavily. "Their causin' such a ruckus, they've blocked off a whole street! The decoration committee can't get to the market to buy fabric with all the commotion! Please come at once, yer majesty! Please!"

"Who are Pock and Wipple?" Sarah muttered to Gookie.

"The two biggest pig farmers in the Goblin City. They absolutely _hate _each other!" Gookie snickered.

"Alright, alright." Jareth groaned before turning to Sarah apologetically. "You'll have to go on without me, love."

Sarah rubbed his arm in understanding. "Hey, when I'm the Goblin Queen, we'll take turns."

Jareth smirked and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he and Fip disappeared in a glitter flurry.

"C'mon, miss. It's this way." Gookie said, taking Sarah's hand and pulling her through an opening on the right. The goblin female had only taken two steps down the path before she stopped dead in her tracks, nearly causing Sarah to stumble over her small frame.

"Gookie, what's wro-" Sarah's question died in her throat when she looked up and saw what her goblin servant was staring at.

A man was standing a few yards away from them. He was tall and slim with long, chestnut hair. He was dressed in a royal purple tailcoat with silver breeches and black-knee-high riding boots. He didn't move or speak, he simply stared at them for a long moment.

Sarah felt Gookie's hand start to tremble as a chilly breeze swept through the air. Finally, the man began to walk towards them. As he got closer, Sarah saw the inhumanly violet color of his eyes, he even had the same markings as Jareth. _He must be a fey._

He came to a stop a respectful five feet away, but continued to blatantly stare at her. "You must be Miss Sarah Williams." He spoke cordially. His voice carried the same accent and aristocratic tone as Jareth's. "I am Arkus." He bowed formally. "Ambassador of the Fey Kingdom."

_So this is Arkus. _"Um…pleased to meet you." Sarah said awkwardly. "H-how do you know my name?"

A sly smile stretched across his face and Sarah felt her stomach turn over. "Forgive me, but you're a bit of a celebrity in the Underground. The one and only Champion of the _famous_ Labyrinth. Though I must say, I can't imagine how you managed such a feat. If I may be so bold," he continued with a hint of condescension, "you appear wretchedly _ordinary_ to me. How disappointing."

Sarah started at his rudeness, but before she could think of a retort, Gookie beat her to the punch.

"Miss Sarah ain't _ordinary_! She's gonna marry the king!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Gookie gasped and slapped her hands over her lips.

Arkus's eyes widened in awe and that sickening smile grew even bigger. "Ah, so _that's _it." He chuckled darkly. "It's as we suspected."

"Yer _lordship_," Gookie spat with barely concealed derision, "I'm afraid the king is not here. He's settlin' a quarrel right now. You'll find him in the-"

"I'm well aware of the rauko's absence." Arkus sneered at the goblin female.

_Rauko? What does that mean? _Judging by the way Gookie flinched at the word, Sarah had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

"Go and fetch your _master_." Arkus ordered the goblin sharply.

Gookie shook her head. "I ain't leavin' my mistress!"

Arkus raised his hand and immediately Gookie was yanked high up off the ground by an unseen force. "_You _will remember your place and obey your superiors, goblin!" The Fey Ambassador snarled.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted, trying in vain to grab onto Gookie's feet and pull her down. "Stop it! Let her go!"

"As you wish." Arkus said scornfully and made a quick sweeping motion with his hand. Gookie was hurled back over Sarah's head and sent crashing to the stone floor of the hedge maze.

"GOOKIE!" Sarah screamed in fright, but the little goblin scrambled to her feet and ran off. Sarah whirled around and glared at the fey male. "You asshole! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

"Someone you and your _pets _would do well to show _respect_!" He barked, not in the least bit intimidated by Sarah's rage. Arkus slowly advanced on her and it took every bit of Sarah's nerve to stand her ground. "So you're going to marry that fool, are you? Only a human could be so impeccably stupid."

Sarah tilted her chin defiantly. "Yes, I _am_ going to marry _Jareth_, and I'm not the least bit ashamed of it! I know all about how powerful he is compared to rest of _your_ kind, and I don't care! No wonder Jareth came here to get away from you, because it's obvious that you fey are nothing but a bunch of ruthless, stuck-up bullies!"

Arkus leaned down close to her face and Sarah clenched her fists to keep from shaking. "Humans: so laughably arrogant. You don't know _anything _about that _rauko_."

Simultaneously, there was a bright flash and thunderous blast. When the light cleared, Arkus was back to standing several yards away with a group of goblin soldiers surrounding him, pointing spears at his neck. Jareth stood protectively in front of Sarah, his tattered, black-leather cape spread out like wings. Gookie was hugging Sarah around the knees.

"Oh, Miss Sarah!" Gookie wailed. "Thank goodness!"

"Gookie!" Sarah exclaimed, kneeling down to embrace her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, miss!" Gookie proudly reassured her. "It'd take more than a toss ta hurt me!"

"Sarah." Jareth's deeply concerned voice captured her attention and a blanket of calm engulfed her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jareth."

He looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes were blazing with fury. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No."

"Oh really, Jareth." Arkus spoke in a haughty tone. "I'm surprised you'd think I'd be so crass as to harm your little whore."

Sarah's head spun at how fast Jareth moved. In merely a heartbeat, the Goblin King had his hand wrapped around Arkus's throat in a crushing hold.

"You can insult _me_ all you like," Jareth growled in a deadly voice, "but you will _NEVER _slander her in my presence again. Do I make myself _clear_, Arkus?"

Unable to speak, the terrified fey could only nod and Jareth dropped him like a bag of sand.

"My _apologies_, Miss Sarah." Arkus coughed stiffly, rising to his feet.

"Not accepted." Sarah said crossing her arms angrily. "Not unless you apologize to my friend." She pointed at Gookie.

Arkus looked appalled. "Fey do _not _apologize to _goblins_."

"Then you're about to make history, Arkus." Jareth taunted. "Your fey nature may lead you to think of goblins as lower than dirt, but when you are in _my_ kingdom, _you _will remember _your _place and treat _my _subjects with the upmost courtesy."

The fey male looked simply murderous, but he inclined his head at Gookie. "I apologize." He said through clenched teeth.

Gookie turned up her nose. "Humph!"

"Now that you're finally _here_," Arkus addressed Jareth again, "I should like to discuss the matter of your _engagement_, your majesty." He smiled cruelly.

Jareth's back stiffened and he turned to face Sarah. "Go back to the castle with Gookie."

Sarah was stunned. "What? Why?"

"Do not question me, Sarah. Go _now_."

She frowned at him. "I'm not a child, Jareth. You can't just-"

"_Please _Sarah." He begged quietly and she was shocked to see fear in his eyes. "Do as I say, you _promised _me."

_Don't get mad. _Her inner voice reasoned. _He's trying to protect you. _"Alright, but as soon as _he's _gone, you come find me." She stated firmly. "Understand?"

"I will."

She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before grabbing Gookie's hand, and heading back through the Labyrinth to the castle.

"Leave us. See that she makes it back safely." Jareth commanded the soldiers.

"Yes, sire!" The goblins chorused and marched after their queen-to-be.

"A little paranoid aren't we, rauko?" Arkus mocked once the two fey were alone.

"Arkus," Jareth warned dangerously, "for your own safety, I suggest that you not try my patience any further than you already have today. Let's take this conversation to a more appropriate venue."

A glitter-cloud swallowed the two, leaving the hedge-maze empty once more.

* * *

**A/N: **_Amin mela lle means 'I love you'. Anyone hate Arkus yet? _


	20. Chapter 20

In a matter of seconds, Jareth and Arkus reappeared in the empty throne room. The Goblin King stormed away from his unwanted _guest _the second he felt the stone floor under his feet. Planting himself firmly upon his horned throne, he fixed the Fey Ambassador with a heated glare.

"Here me now, Arkus." Jareth warned ominously. "If the Fey Council is entertaining _any_ notions of harming Sarah Williams, so help me, I'll-"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, your majesty." Arkus said dismissively, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder. "Your little human is of no _real _consequence to us. No matter what the nature of your relationship is."

"Then what do you want?" Jareth growled. "The sooner I address it, the sooner you'll leave. Out with it!"

"So impatient, your majesty." Arkus chided lightly. "It's most unbecoming, but very well. I was sent by the Fey Council to make sure everything was in order."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, our astronomers noticed some acute _disturbances_ in the sky three days ago." Arkus explained. "Disturbances that were over _your _region."

Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Naturally, the council was…_curious_." Arkus smirked haughtily. "After all, it's not like you to show off _that _particular skill. So I came to see if I could ascertain a reason for the display, and thanks to one of your_ vermin_, I believe I have the answer. The council will be pleased to see that there is nothing to worry about and that their suspicion was correct."

"What suspicion?"

Arkus paced the throne room. "Well, when I told the council about your new _citizen_, they all agreed that her name was quite familiar. Sarah Williams. A little digging in the archives and our memories were refreshed. The Labyrinth's Champion. The _only _champion…in its thirteen hundred years of existence." Arkus peered at the Goblin King darkly. "Now _that _seemed rather odd. In all that time, not _one _human ever won your Labyrinth? The council was convinced that there was more to this story, as was I. So, I did a little investigating this past week, and just look what I found." The Fey Ambassador reached into the inside pocket of his coat and withdrew a small, red leather book.

The color drained from Jareth's face. _The Labyrinth!_ "Where did you get that?" He demanded sharply.

"Why from Miss Williams's house, of course." Arkus said with mock innocence. "I traveled to the Aboveground to see if there was anything _unusual _about this insignificant girl that was able to beat your Labyrinth with such ease. Of course, it was rather difficult, seeing as how she no longer exists in accordance with human reality, but as you can see, I managed rather well." He opened the book and started lazily turning the pages. "It was buried in a dusty old box of scripts in the attic."

Jareth's stomach quaked at the thought of Arkus being anywhere _near_ Sarah's family. Even though he knew fey were legally bound by Underground law not to harm humans in the Aboveground, still the image frightened him.

"I believe her biological mother was an actress, wasn't she?" Arkus continued. "She collected scripts as a hobby then. Of course, she and Sarah's father are still divorced, I guess this box just got left behind and forgotten. Quite a fascinating little thing, I must admit. A _tehta_, isn't it?" He asked, sardonically. "Such a mysterious thing. They form through unconscious will when one encounters a human of personal significance. Then they enter said human's life through natural, logical means. I suppose, since it's even written as a play, I can safely assume that Sarah's mother gave her this book. How _sweet_. I guess she must have found in some second-hand book store or something, it doesn't matter. It was destined to find Sarah, and it found her, when she existed. Since it's a magical item, it wasn't effected by the alteration of reality. It just sat in Linda Williams's possession, never to come in contact with the girl it was made for. You should be more careful about covering your tracks, but I digress. So it seems Miss Williams had a bit of an unfair advantage: a practical guidebook given to her by fate. At first, I was rather confused, until I came across _this_." Arkus stopped on a certain page and quoted the passage in an arrogant voice: "_But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers." _

The muscles in Jareth's jaw clenched tight.

"It all made _perfect_ sense, at that point." Arkus stated triumphantly. "Those powers. You gave her the tehta, and you _helped _her win, didn't you? I even understand she made friends during her challenge. Now how is that possible? Everything in the Labyrinth is supposed to deter the runner. The last monologue gave me the final clue." Arkus skipped to the end of the play. "_Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." _He snapped the book shut and chuckled tauntingly. "My, my Jareth. You _deliberately _painted yourself as the villain for her, to suit her childish 'adventure fantasy'. I'm sure you were quite brilliant at it, since villainy come so _naturally_ to you."

Jareth glowered heavily at the fey male.

"Ha! It's so tragic it's almost amusing." Arkus's voice dripped with harsh delight. "You played the part of the villain, yet under the façade, you wanted to be the prince. You moved behind the scenes, tipping the scales in your lady's favor, hoping she'd be grateful enough to choose _you_ over victory. But she didn't choose _you_, did she?" Arkus scoffed. "She rejected you and your _wonders_. She would rather have been a normal teenage girl in the human world than rule by your side as a queen in a world of magic and dreams. Pathetic."

"Make your point, Arkus." Jareth snapped. "You're not telling me anything new. Sarah already knows all about the tehta and the fact that I helped her."

"I see," Arkus commented indifferently, "and did you also tell her the truth about your Labyrinth?"

Jareth flinched and Arkus's eyes brightened with cruel vigor.

"So you didn't tell her the _real_ reason why no one has ever won your Labyrinth in thirteen _hundred _years?" Arkus grin wickedly. "You didn't tell her it's because the Labyrinth is impossible to beat?"

The Goblin King averted his gaze angrily as Arkus went on.

"You formed this Labyrinth to protect yourself and your goblins, as well as to give the wishers a puzzle to solve if they hoped to rescue their wished away loved ones. But because of your…special powers…the Labyrinth is much too strong to be solved by a mere human. Your Helping Hands and Riddle Doors can only do so much, but a human is still too weak to conquer such an immensely powerful object alone, and you can't help them, because it's against the rules you set. But that all changed when _she _came here didn't it? That tehta and your personal feelings for her changed those rules. Suddenly, you had the freedom to help her as long as you stayed in character, even if it _was _all for naught."

"_That_ isn't true!" Jareth growled. "She's here now and she's agreed to become my queen and there is not a thing you or the Fey Council can do to stop that."

"On the contrary," Arkus objected calmly, "the council will be quite pleased to hear of your upcoming nuptials. Even if a human is the best something like _you _could aspire to."

Jareth stood up abruptly. "Sarah is _priceless_ compared to any female of my species." He snarled at the Ambassador.

"We don't care who or _what _you marry, Goblin King." Arkus persisted, ignoring Jareth's little outburst. "We just hope that you are being completely honest with the girl. As you know, marriage is held in high regard in the Underground."

There was a slight pause as Arkus's subtle hint sunk in. "She knows about _me_." Jareth hissed through grit teeth.

"Does she?" Arkus assessed Jareth defiantly. "Does she _really_?"

Ice-cold dread slid down Jareth's spine at the knowing look Arkus gave him.

"Somehow, I doubt she knows _everything_." Arkus spat in a foreboding voice. "I mean, it's one thing if you don't tell her about the initially unfair stakes of the Labyrinth, but there must be _no_ secrets between the two of you if you're to be happily wed."

Jareth started to tremble.

"However, there is _one_ secret you'll _never_ tell her. The secret of _why _you came here to this filthy island." Arkus's tone dropped into a deadly whisper. "Oh no, you'll _never_ tell her _that_…and do you know why? Because she'd _hate_ you if she knew. You know she would. How could she not? She'd see you for what you _really_ are. She'd hate you like the rest of us. Like you _deserve_, rauko."

Jareth's heart hammered in his chest, but he managed to shake his head feebly. "N-no, you're wrong. She l-loves me."

An evil smile slid across Arkus's face. "Oh really? Has she said the words?"

The Goblin King froze and the throne room echoed with Arkus's derisive laughter.

"She-she doesn't have to say it!" Jareth insisted. "I _know_ she-"

"No you _don't_." Arkus declared with finality. "Though you are an abomination, you're still a fey and you know as well as I, that when you live in a realm where one can create marvels with just the wave of a hand, words are the _only_ certainty. You know you'll never be sure unless she says the right words. It's in your nature, and if she's going to live here, it'll have to become _her_ nature as well."

The strength in Jareth's legs gave out and he sunk back down onto the throne, his expression helpless.

"So what will you do _now_, your majesty?" The fey male sneered. "Stay selfishly silent and marry the human you claim to love with a veil of lies between you? Or tell her the truth and lose her _again_, and this time, _really _earn her hate?"

The Goblin King stared at the floor. His hands clenched into fists and his sharp teeth sank into his lower lip, drawing blood.

Arkus straightened his coat proudly. "As I said before," he concluded snidely, "I thank the stars I'm not _you_." Satisfied, the Fey Ambassador vanished in a glittery mist.

Jareth's head fell into his hands as a raging storm of panic and despair welled up inside of him. _What am I going to do? _His shoulders quivered and a crystal-clear teardrop hit the dirty stone floor at Jareth's feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_Uh-oh! The tension's rising!_

_It is getting close to finals time at school, so updates are going to be kind of tricky, but if I get enough reviews, I'll get another chapter posted before the end of this week! Promise!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_The song belongs to The Payolas. Seriously listen to it if you're never heard this song, it really fits with Jareth and Sarah!_

* * *

_Can I touch you to see if you're real?_

'_Cause in nothing there's something I feel_

_Will my heart take the strain?_

_Or will it break down again?_

Sarah paced the bedroom anxiously as the new song started. _What's taking so long? _Every ominous tick of the clock on the armoire prickled her nerves.

_In your lips I sense a danger_

_You've got the eyes of a stranger_

"Please don't worry, miss." Gookie's voice comforted. The goblin sat on one of the easy-chairs by the fire place, knitting a brown scarf. She glanced up at Sarah sympathetically. "I'm sure everythin's alright."

Sarah sighed and plopped down into the chair beside the bookshelf. "It's been _two _hours, Gookie." She ran a nervous hand through her hair as the image of Jareth's frightened demeanor flashed through her mind. "He was so scared when Arkus mentioned our engagement."

Gookie shifted in her seat, but her eyes were determined. "They can't, _legally_, do anythin' ta stop the king from marryin' you. The Fey Council give their word that their laws will be upheld, and words are your honor and blood in the Underground. No matter how much they may hate his majesty, the Fey Council can't interfere with another kingdom's private affairs."

Sarah felt herself relax slightly at Gookie's reassurance. "Are all fey like Arkus?"

"Essentially, yes." Gookie muttered with a frown. "They're a very proud race and they look down on everybody else."

_Have I been sleeping for all these years?_

_Is it magic that makes you appear?_

_When you walked in the room I felt my heart race_

_But knew I'd been fooled when I looked at your face_

Sarah tilted her head back and stared up at the floating fire crystals. A nostalgic smile spread across her lips. "You know, this song always used to remind me of Jareth." She rose languidly to her feet and crossed to the balcony doors, singing softly along with the music.

_In your lips I sense a danger _

_You've got the eyes of a danger_

_In your lips I see a danger_

You've got the eyes of a stranger

"After I won the Labyrinth, I'd dream about him sometimes." She absentmindedly stroked one of the green velvet curtains as she gazed at her reflection in the glass pane, completely lost in the tune. "I had the LP and I'd play it after I woke up."

Before Gookie could say anything, the Goblin King's shimmering image appeared in the glass behind Sarah. Without a word, he spun her around and crushed her to his chest, burying his face in her neck.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out in alarm. "You scared me!"

He didn't answer.

"Is everything okay?" She asked cautiously. "Is Arkus gone?"

"Yes, he's gone." Jareth replied in a toneless and slightly muffled voice. "There's nothing to worry about anymore."

Instantly, Sarah felt all the tension leave her body. She started to pull away so she could meet his eyes, but Jareth held her fast.

"Please," he whispered, "just let me hold you like this for a while longer."

She beamed and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

Gookie continued her project with an amused grin.

Jareth was like a statue; he didn't speak nor move a single muscle. The tender moment carried on until a random memory invaded the forefront of Sarah's thoughts.

"Hey, Jareth? Not to kill the mood but, I was wondering…"

"Yes, precious?"

"Well um, Arkus called you something before you showed up. What was it…_Rowky_? _Ricko? _It started with an 'r'."

"Rauko?" He supplied dryly.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it…I-I was just wondering what that meant." Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's the fey term for what I am." He said, still keeping his head down. "It's how they describe one with my magical strength. However, there's a more _literal_ human translation."

"Oh? What does it mean in English?"

There was a heavy pause before he spoke. "It means _demon_."

Sarah's breath caught in a sharp gasp and she, again, tried to shift in Jareth's arms to see his face, but his grip was unrelenting.

"That's-that's _horrible_!" She exclaimed, ceasing all movement. Hot, angry tears sprung into her eyes. "How can they be so…so _cruel_? They have _no_ right to call you that!" She growled furiously.

Jareth stiffened.

"You were _born_ with these powers." Sarah went on, rubbing soothing hands up and down his taunt back. "You couldn't help it! And they have the _nerve _to torture and insult you over something you couldn't control?! Well they're wrong. _All_ of them! You're _not_ a rauko, you're _not _a demon, Jareth! What you _are_, is the most amazing person I've ever met." She lifted her head to press an earnest kiss to his cheek.

Jareth remained rigid for a few seconds before he shuddered and tightened his embrace, as if he was afraid she'd evaporate, then abruptly leaned back, his face unreadable.

"I have…something to show you." He stated in an oddly quite voice.

Sarah peered at him curiously. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He reached up and traced the curve of her cheek with a single gloved finger. His mismatched eyes were out of focus, like he was looking straight through her. Wrapping his cape around her shoulders, he turned to Gookie. "Wait here." He instructed firmly.

"Yes sir!" The goblin female eagerly squeaked as the couple departed in a whirlwind of glitter and black fabric.

* * *

When Sarah felt the air settle around her, she opened her eyes. She and Jareth were standing inside a marble gazebo. A wall of tall hydrangea bushes surrounded them, but left a single opening to the outside. It was strangely familiar.

"Jareth, where are we?"

The distant sound of a child's laughter met her ears and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. _I know that laugh! _Moving away from the Goblin King, she crept to the gazebo's opening and peeked outside, mindfully staying in the shadows.

To the left, about ten yards away, Michael and Madeline were running around in the smooth grass of a little field. Samantha and Toby were standing on the old stone bridge of the park, watching their toddlers while tossing pebbles into the stream. Robert and Irene were reclining under the shade of an oak tree, a spread out picnic blanket beneath them.

Sarah's hand flew to her mouth as emotion overwhelmed her. She whirled around and threw herself at Jareth, kissing every inch of his face. "Oh thank you, Jareth! Thank you! I can't believe you did this for me!" She tugged him towards the entrance. "Look! They're all here! I've missed them so much!"

The couple watched the Williams family for several long, silent minutes.

"What if they see us?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"I would transform into an owl."

"And me?"

"Since you're human," he remarked, "they'd see you as you are. I'd have to change you myself."

A gentle frown marred Sarah's features and she gave one last forlorn glimpse in her family's direction before facing Jareth decisively. "I'm glad I got to see them again. You don't know how much that means to me. We should get going." She took his hands in her own.

But Jareth stayed deathly still. His blank expression stood out in the darkness.

She felt a small chill run up her spine. "Jareth? What's wrong?"

Avoiding her eyes, he slowly drew his hands away from her and stepped back. "You're staying here."

Sarah felt her cheeks pale. Had she misheard him? "Wh-what?"

"You're going to stay here, Sarah." He repeated.

"But…but _w-why_?" She stammered pitifully.

"Because you _belong_ here, with your _family_." He reasoned in a detached voice. "Your real, _human _family."

"J-Jareth, we made a _deal_!"

"Yes, and the Labyrinth was satisfied because there was a human soul taken in response to the wish," he explained, "but the deal was made with _me_, so _I _controlled the terms. I could return you to the Aboveground anytime I wished. Of course, I'll change reality back to the way it was so your family will think that you've been _here_ all this time."

The sounds of Michael and Madeline's playful yelling came closer and Sarah trembled with panic. "But, Jareth, what about _us_?" She argued desperately. "You asked me to marry you! You said you lo-"

"I _do _love you." He interrupted. "_That_ will _never_ change. But I've been selfish. You already _have_ a life _here _and you-"

"Jareth, look at me." She demanded, clenching her fists.

His eyes slid shut. "Sarah, please try to-"

"Dammit!" She shouted. "I said _LOOK _at me, Jareth!"

The Goblin King flinched at her outburst, but he complied nonetheless. He fixed her with such an impassive glare, it burned Sarah to her core when he opened his mouth to speak once more. "Good bye, Sarah Williams."

"No! Jareth, wait!" She lunged for him.

Time seemed to move at a snail's pace. As her arms reached out for him, she thought she saw Jareth's emotionless mask crack with pain. As the tips of her grasping fingers brushed against his clothing, Jareth suddenly reared back and shoved her shoulders. Startled, Sarah stumbled backward out of the gazebo and into the broad daylight, landing flat on her bottom. She looked up, just in time, to see a barn owl soar into the air and disappear over the treetops. She was so numb, she didn't even feel the two tiny, giggling bodies tackle her.

"Gotcha An' Sawah!"

* * *

"Hoggle! Hoggle!"

Giving a quick kick to the fairy he'd just sprayed, the Labyrinth groundskeeper stood up at the sound of his name being shouted frantically from behind. Turning around, he saw a hysterical Gookie sprinting towards him.

"Gookie!" He yelped in surprise as the goblin female crashed into him and clutched the front of his vest. "What in the world are ya doin' out here? And what are ya cryin' for?"

"Oh Hoggle!" Gookie sobbed uncontrollably. "It's t-terrible! M-M-Miss Sarah's _gone_!"

Hoggle froze. "What? Gone?" He carefully raised her quivering chin. "What do ya _mean_ she's gone?"

"She and the k-king left a little while ago, he s-said he had somethin' ta show her. I-I-I think he took her ta the Aboveground and-and left her there, cuz-cuz she didn't come b-back with him and he-he was in his owl f-form when he a-arrived. He-he just n-now told me ta go back ta the sc-scullery!" Poor Gookie dropped to her knees, taking Hoggle to the ground with her, and cried even harder.

Hoggle patted her back awkwardly as depressing grey clouds covered the sky and thunder rumbled ominously.

"It's-it's all my f-fault!" She wailed. "If I h-hadn't opened m-my big mouth in f-front of Arkus, this never would've h-happened!"

"It's _not_ yer fault." Hoggle insisted, fishing a handkerchief from his pocket and drying her wet, red eyes. "It's not _anybody's_ fault, Gookie."

Gookie rested her head against Hoggle's chest. "What are we gonna do without her?" She whimpered. "The king will be lonely again. So lonely."

Hoggle wrapped his big hands around the shivering goblin female. The thunder rolled again and a dark, distant melody began to drift through the Labyrinth. "I don't know." The dwarf shrugged helplessly as the first drops of rain fell on the huddled pair.

* * *

Jareth stood motionless on one of the castle balconies. The rain pelted him mercilessly and the wind whipped his cape around him with the speed of a dancing flame, yet he paid no heed. The lightning flashed and the thunder shook the earth, punctuating the rhythm of the beautifully tragic music as he sang one last dreadful line:

_I can't live within you_

He then collapsed in a broken heap as the storm raged overhead.

* * *

**A/N: **_Do you guys trust me? Review me if you do!_


	22. Chapter 22

The faint sound of chimes from the grandfather clock downstairs echoed through the Williams's house. It was 2 a.m.

_Nine hours and twenty three minutes. _

Sarah drew her legs up to her chest. She was sitting at her plain vanity, the same one she'd had since childhood. The moon bathed her dark bedroom in silvery light.

_Oh God, now I'm actually counting the minutes. How cliché. _

It was so odd, the combination of opposing sensations and emotions she was feeling. Physically, she felt as hollow as an insect husk. Yet, at the same time, she felt like she weighed a ton. Internally, she was overjoyed to be with her family again, but there was no denying the crushing despair that was slowly eating away at her sanity. And that, of course, led to the _guilt_. The guilt of feeling so distraught even though she had her family again. The guilt of secretly wanting to somehow go back. To _him_.

She winced. It was the only recognizable sign of life in the empty stare of her reflection.

_I shouldn't be acting this way. I'm with my family in the Aboveground where I belong. He brought me back. He didn't want me…_

A stab of pain shot through her chest at that last thought. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut against the ache, but she didn't cry. Amazingly, she hadn't shed a single tear since she'd returned.

_He'd _been true to his word. Reality had been fixed to accommodate her existence. She'd lacked the strength to move after _he _flew away. No matter how much Michael and Madeline pushed, pulled and tickled her, she just couldn't respond. Eventually, Toby and Samantha came running over to make sure she was alright. Seeing her little brother managed to snap some sense into her, and Sarah hugged him as if her life depended on it. She then did the same thing to every other family member and though the twins ate the attention up like cake, to say the adults and teens were baffled would be an understatement. Especially when she'd started questioning them about what she'd been doing for the past twelve days. According to them, she'd been going about her normal routine: work and baby-sitting. At that point, her face had clouded with depression and she decided to go home alone, insisting that she was fine and that everyone else stay and enjoy their outing.

_Is it that time of the month or something? _She remembered her father mumbling to Irene as she left the park.

When she got home, she'd checked her room to find it exactly the way it was when she left it. Michael's stuffed rabbit was on the floor, the rocking chair was turned over, and even the balcony doors were open. The only thing missing was _The Labyrinth_. She'd practically turned the house upside down looking for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

She opened her eyes slowly and glared childishly at the balcony doors. _Why would he take my book? I still remember everything! Why didn't he just wipe my memory if he wanted me to forget?!_

Her family arrived at the house around six thirty, but she couldn't face them. Claiming a migraine, she'd refused dinner, and hadn't made a sound nor moved from her current spot for hours.

_I'm such a horrible person! Here I am with my family, my family that I thought I'd NEVER see again, and all I can think about is HIM! This is so wrong! It's…it's over…just…just let it go! …I don't want to… So you wanna leave again? You wanna leave Irene and Dad? Samantha and the twins? You wanna leave Toby? NO! But…I don't know…I can't, I…shouldn't…but I still…Jareth…_

A timid knock at the bedroom door snapped Sarah out of her warring thoughts.

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "come in."

The door creaked open and Toby stepped into the room. "Thought you'd be up, night-owl." He winked at her as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"It's after midnight, Toby." She half-heartedly chided.

He shrugged. "Samantha's snoring again." The sixteen year old crossed his arms. "What's _your _excuse?"

An inner spark of trepidation almost made her visibly flinch. She averted her gaze instead. "Nothing. I'm just not tired." She replied shortly.

"Huh," Toby quirked a skeptical eyebrow at her, "usually when you have a _migraine_, the first thing you do is fall asleep." His face abruptly appeared in her line of vision. Hanging onto the bedpost for balance, he'd leaned way over and twisted his body to meet her eyes. "I know your ly-ing!" He teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shh!" She hissed, giving him a swat. "Don't hang off the bed like that!"

"Fine," Toby said, righting himself, "but drop the mom-act. Something's wrong. You've been acting weirder than usual since you fell on your butt today. So what's up?"

Sarah observed her half-brother, a tender expression on her face. He'd really grown into a fine young man. His once blonde hair had darkened to a rich sandy brown, which covered his head in thick curls. He had a tall, muscular build with broad shoulders, thick arms, and a wide chest. Cobalt blue eyes sparkled innocently at her. A wide forehead, clear skin, and strong jaw completed the teen's boyishly handsome looks. _Man, Michael's gonna be a heartbreaker. _

"Hello? Hey! Earth to Sarah!" Toby called, waving his hand in front her face. "Don't go spacing out on me."

"Sorry." She muttered, blinking into focus.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Toby," Sarah groaned, rubbing her temple, "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, giving her a playful poke in the ribs. "So you admit it! There _is _something bugging you!"

She swatted him again but was unable to keep from forming a small but brief smile at his antics. "Shut up. I can't believe you're a parent."

"Oh, you're just jealous!" Toby chuckled. "But seriously," he continued, ceasing his laughter, "what's your problem?"

She stubbornly pursed her lips.

"This is really unfair, ya know." He said with a slight pout. "I always came to you first about _my _problems."

"All except for one _big _problem."

Toby paled. "Shit, it's not _that_ is it?!"

She glared at him. "No, you ding-dong. I'm _not _pregnant."

"Oh, good." He sighed with relief before growing serious once more. "Well, what is it then? Why won't you tell me?"

Sarah's face fell. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll just think I'm crazy." She lowered her forehead to her knees.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Toby broke the silence. "I _already _think you're crazy." He joked. Sarah heard him rise from the bed and cross the room to her book shelf. "But, now that you mention it…remember this?"

Raising her head slowly, she saw Toby holding up her old worn-out copy of _The Gremlins_. She bit her lip. "Yep. Nobody in this house could sleep unless I read that to you, every night."

"Yeah." Toby nodded as he thumbed the pages. "It's funny…I never told anyone this but, there was a reason why I wanted you to read it so much."

Sarah cocked her head, curiously.

"As far back as I can remember, I've had these…reoccurring dreams. In the dreams, I'm always a baby and I'm in that stupid little orange and white striped outfit. You know, the one I'm wearing in that Christmas photo with grandma? Anyway, in some of the dreams, I'm in this big castle-"

Sarah's mouth fell open.

"-and I'm surrounded by these…these weird creatures. Like…like little monsters or goblins…and…and there's this guy. I guess he's their leader or something, but he's always dancing and singing about magic and stuff." Toby's voice grew quiet with wonder. "And then in the other dreams, I'm this room full of stairs, like that Escher poster you used to have, and _you're _there, in the dream…and that guy's there…and he's singing to you.

Toby examined the book cover.

"I wanted you to read this book because the gremlins reminded me of those goblin-things. They were hilarious. When you moved out after college, I still read it to myself. Then, when I was nine and you came home to visit for the weekend, I remember getting out of bed, one night, to go to the bathroom, and your door was cracked open. I saw you standing at the window." His tone became somber. "You were crying and holding this little red book I'd never seen before. I thought, maybe, it was your diary. So the next day, while you were out, I snooped through your stuff and found _The Labyrinth_. I read the whole thing." He stopped and turned to face his sister.

Her expression was frozen in obvious shock.

"I guess those weren't dreams, after all." Toby stated lowly, gauging her reaction. "They're memories, aren't they?"

Sarah's entire body started to shake.

"Sarah," Toby asked, hesitantly, "did something…_impossible_ happen to you in the last two weeks?"

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Oh, Toby!" She whimpered and finally came clean about _everything_.

* * *

"Wow." Toby breathed once Sarah had finished telling the _whole _story.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed, "_wow_."

"So it _was_ all real…a whole other world right out of that book…_cool_!" He grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but twiddled her fingers nervously. "Are you mad?"

The teen looked up at her. "What? Oh! Well…I'm a little pissed that you read that book to my kids when you _knew _what it was capable of. I mean, seriously, what were you thinking? But, you did the right thing. Trading yourself in Madeline's place. I wouldn't have expected you to do anything less."

"Are you mad that I wished you away?"

Toby's eyes twinkled with understanding. "No. Why should I be? It was a long time ago. Besides, I think it's kind of awesome that we both got to experience an adventure like that. I just wish you'd told me about it sooner."

"That reminds me," she peered at him, "why didn't you mention _The Labyrinth _when you found it? You never asked me about it or anything."

Toby scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, really. I suppose I just thought the whole thing was a mystery and that I should try to figure it out on my own. But, speaking of which," his voice grew hard, "I'll tell you what I _am _mad at you about."

She flinched.

"What the hell are you doing _here_, Sarah?"

She furrowed her brows. She was definitely caught off guard by _that _question. "I told you, he…he _brought _me back."

"But you don't wanna be here."

"Toby, that's not true!" Sarah cried, rising to her feet. "I'm happy to be home with you guys again. I missed you all so much."

"So much that you've shut yourself up in your room all night and done nothing but mope?"

She opened her mouth to reply but no sound came. Her lower lip trembled.

"C'mon, Sarah." Toby coaxed, wrapping his arms around his big sister. "Stop telling me what you think I want to hear. Admit it, you're _miserable_. Sure you're glad to see us, but this isn't your home anymore and you know it."

Sarah choked out a sob.

"But that doesn't make you a bad person." He insisted, squeezing her frame comfortingly.

She shook her head in denial.

"Listen to me," Toby demanded, grabbing her upper arms and leaning back to look her dead in the eye, "You've always been there for me, Sarah. Whether I wanted you to be or not, I always knew I could count on you. You've spent your whole life trying to make up for this mistake you thought you made, you never got to live your _own_ life. You never got to do anything for _you_. You were always too busy taking care of me, now you always take care of the twins, which in its own way, is _still _taking care of me. You're too afraid to admit that you want more. It's ok to be a little selfish, sometimes. Hell, after everything you've done for me, for the last fifteen years, I don't think anyone deserves to be selfish more than you."

"But-but," Sarah protested, "you guys _need _me here."

"You said that when you're in the Underground, reality changes here so it's like you never existed, right?" Toby reminded her. "And when you saw us in the park, we were doing alright, weren't we? We'll be fine, Sarah. We'd have to be, because if you'd never existed, we'd _have_ to learn to get along without you."

Sarah pulled away and sat in her rocking chair.

"You know something?" Toby asked, following her and kneeling down to her level. "Now that reality's been fixed, I have to tell you, in my mind you've been here for the past two weeks just doing your regular thing, but honestly, I barely remember you. When I really think about it, I don't remember anything specific, I don't remember you saying anything, I don't really even remember your face, you were just _there_, but not really _there-there_, ya know? Gently, he took her hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs. "But you know what the sad part is? That's kind of how you've _always_ been. Even when you weren't dealing with me, you just never had any real interest in going out with friends or dating or whatever. The only time you ever see Lucy is at work. You've always been a loner…in your own little world. And now I know why. Because you _do_ have your own little world…and you belong _there_."

She gasped at his words.

"That's why you were crying that night." He went on. "That's why you used to talk to yourself so much. That's why you named your bookstore the _Page Maze_. That's why you in here, awake and depressed. That's why you said you'd _marry_ him."

Sarah gaped at her brother, unable to utter a sound. _He's right. My God. _

Toby smiled and patted her knee once before standing. "This time, _I _want what's best for _you_. Take your dreams, Sarah. Go _home_."

Biting back fresh tears, Sarah leapt up and hugged Toby as hard as she could. "I love you." She said in a soft but firm voice.

"I love you too."

The two siblings stood holding each other tightly for several long minutes before Toby stepped away.

"I don't know how to get back." Sarah admitted sadly.

Toby considered her for a second, then ruffled her hair with a smirk. "You made it through a magic Labyrinth. You'll find a way. My sister _never_ gives up."

"Good-bye, Toby." Sarah whispered, her voice thick with emotion as he moved to leave the room.

Hearing her, Toby stopped in the open doorway and glanced at her. "Thanks for _everything_, Sarah. See you later." He gave her one last knowing wink before he disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Elation and clarity flooded Sarah's nerves and she began pacing the room, trying to formulate a plan. _I can do this. I have to. I can't wish myself there or I'll turn into a goblin, but there's got to be another way. _

Suddenly halting her steps, she narrowed her eyes at her vanity mirror. Hurrying over, she hunched down, bracing her arms on the table so she could herself in the glass again. She took a deep breath.

"Hoggle, I need you."

* * *

**A/N: **_We're getting into the home stretch guys! Please leave a review and I'll try to have another chapter up before the end of the week._


	23. Chapter 23

"Sarah?" A tentative voice spoke from behind her.

Whirling around, Sarah saw Hoggle standing beside the bed. A brown, wool scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Hoggle!" She cried out with joy before diving to her knees to hug her friend tightly.

"Oh, Sarah! I'm so glad yer alright!" Hoggle said happily, squeezing her in return. "Did that rat leave you here?" He demanded when she pulled away.

"Yes," she quirked and eyebrow at the dwarf, "but I thought that's what _you _wanted."

Hoggle lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Sarah." He grunted in a contrite voice. "I didn't mean what I said before. I'm glad you were livin' in the Labyrinth, really I was. I just…I don't know…I just don't like _him_."

"He saved your life, Hoggle." Sarah patiently reminded him. "And, this is just a guess, but I'll bet he saved Ludo's too, didn't he?"

Hoggle stared at her in momentary surprise, before pouting slightly. "Since when are you so insightful? Alright, yes, he _did_ save Ludo. The big lug was an attraction at a travelin' Pixie circus. The little bugger's abused him constantly, so Jareth bought his freedom." The dwarf sighed heavily. "Ok, it's not that I don't like _him_, it's…well…it's that I don't like the idea of _him_ with _you_."

Sarah was stunned.

"I…yer much more than just a friend to me, Sarah." Hoggle scratched his right ear, awkwardly. "You might think it's foolish, but…in a lot o' ways, I think of you as my daughter, too. I don't think _anyone_ is good enough for you."

Grasping his large hand in hers, Sarah beamed at her friend with tenderness. "I don't think that's foolish. Thank you, Hoggle. That means so much to me."

Pink dusted the dwarf's gnarled cheeks. "Er, right." He mumbled bashfully, before changing the subject. "I still can't believe he brought you back here. Especially after you two got engaged."

"How is he?" Sarah asked in a quiet voice.

Hoggle shrugged. "Not exactly sure. Gookie says he won't come out of the library, but it's been rainin' pretty heavy since he came back without you. That's not a good sign."

"So he suffering." She stated to herself, but loud enough for Hoggle to hear.

"Most likely." The dwarf agreed. "He must've decided he was bein' selfish and took you back to yer family so you could have a normal life." The dwarf crossed his arms stubbornly. "I still don't like it, but…I suppose he really _does _love you."

"Yeah…I'm gonna kick his ass."

Hoggle spluttered at Sarah's response and expression. She seemed serene, but her eyes were sharp as flint.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Sarah hissed with an amused grin. "I'm going back, Hoggle."

"You-you are?" He gaped at her. "Why?"

"Because it's where I belong." There wasn't a shred of doubt in her tone.

"B-but, but what about yer family?"

"They _were _fine and they'll always _be_ fine, trust me. Hoggle, I have to do this." Her eyes were suddenly imploring. "I should've been honest with myself and done it _years_ ago. Without him…nothing makes _sense_. He fascinates me. He confuses me. He pisses me off until I can't think straight and he makes me so happy, I can hardly stand it. Hoggle, please try to understand."

The dwarf thoughtfully stroked the edge of his scarf. "I think I already do. How are you gonna get back?"

Sarah rose to her full height. "That's where _you_ come in."

Hoggle paled. "Me? No, no, no, Sarah! I can't take you!"

"But, you just said-"

"No, Sarah! I mean I literally _can't_." He hastily explained. "I don't have that kinda magic. Only the fey are powerful enough to bring livin' creatures to the Underground."

"Oh…seriously?" Sarah plopped down on the chest at the foot of the bed. "Well, great." She muttered, sarcastically. "That was my only plan. I can't _wish_ myself to the Labyrinth; the island will turn me into a goblin. What am I gonna do, Hoggle? Isn't there any other way?"

Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck, doubtfully. "I ain't no expert, but…uh…you don't know if you have any magical items lyin' around do you?"

"How about a tehta?"

"A TEHTA?!"

Sarah slapped a hand over the dwarf's mouth. "Not so loud!"

Uttering a quick, albeit muffled apology, Hoggle stepped away from her grasp only to look at her incredulously. "How do you know about tehtas?"

"Jareth made one for me. It was a play-script called _The Labyrinth_. Jareth said it helped me win."

Hoggle was silent for a long moment before an astoundingly soft look colored his features. "I'll be damned. That's _it_!"

The glimmer of hope made Sarah perk up. "What's it?"

"_That's _how we can get you back home!" Hoggle bounced on his heels with excitement. "A tehta's physical proof that yer meant to be in Jareth's life, permanently. If there's a way back to the Labyrinth, that tehta will have the clue!" Abruptly, the dwarf turned away and began rifling through the books on her shelf. "Quick, where is it?!" He spun around and made to crawl under the bed. "We've got to find it!"

Sarah felt her heart sink. "I don't know where it is, Hoggle." She said, tugging on his ankle. "It was right here on my vanity when I left, but it's disappeared. I've already looked everywhere for it."

Hoggle scrambled to his feet. "Now, now let's not panic." He soothed, patting Sarah's arm. "Um…you said it was a script, right? Can you remember any of the words?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've had the book for years. I've practically got it memorized."

Hoggle clapped his hands eagerly. "Good! That'd oughta do. Recite somethin' from it!"

"Uh, let's see…_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way_ _here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great_…uh, oh yeah…_You have no power over me_." She flushed sheepishly. "How's that?"

Hoggle furrowed his brows in concentration, for a minute, before he spoke again. "No, that's no good. Isn't there anythin' in there about how you get to the Labyrinth?"

Sarah shook her head. "All it says about _getting_ there is that you have to _say your right words_. You have to wish yourself there."

"Not _you_." Hoggle pointed out. "If Jareth made that tehta for you, that's means there's a special way back to the Underground for you and you alone. The clue has gotta be in there!"

"Hoggle, I'm telling you, that all it sa-"

"Come on, Sarah!" Hoggle pleaded, cutting her off. "Think, think! Start at the beginning. We'll find it, I promise!"

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, Sarah recalled the familiar text: "_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help_-"

"Wait!" Hoggle interrupted. "Say that part again!"

"_She called on the goblins for help_?"

"No, the other thing! About the Goblin King!"

"Um…_what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her_-"

"_Certain powers_." The girl and the dwarf quoted simultaneously.

Hoggle smiled wide and snapped his fingers. "Ha! Ha! I knew we'd find it! There it is! That's the clue!"

Sarah blinked at him. "What is?"

"Jareth loves you, so he made you a tehta. Don't you get it?" He gave her a brief shake. "He gave you _certain powers_? Powers that you'd need in order to get _to_ and _through_ the Labyrinth? You already have the power to go to the Underground!"

A bubble of elation was threatening to burst inside of her, but Sarah bit her lip nervously. "Okay…but-but how do I _do_ that?"

The dwarf's jaw hung open for a second. "I…don't know. But, don't worry! We've got the clue, we can figure this out." He wrung his hands and paced the room, deep in thought.

* * *

"Hoggle…" Sarah whispered sadly after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"Hold on! Hold on! I'm thinking!" He insisted, not breaking his stride. He started murmuring to himself. "_Certain powers_…a tehta…_will is as strong_…_fallen in love_…_kingdom is as great_…_certain powers…love_…_will and kingdom…_" Hoggle stopped short in the span of a heartbeat. "Sarah? When Jareth proposed to you, what did you say?"

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "I said yes, Hoggle. You know that."

"I mean, what did you say _specifically_?" He elaborated. "What were yer exact _words_?"

"Oh, uh…I said that I would marry him. I-I said I'd be his wife and queen."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" Hoggle cheered, jumping up and down in some sort of bizarre victory dance.

"Hoggle, please be quiet! You'll wake up the whole house!" Sarah snapped lightly, grabbing her friend by the elbows to steady him.

The dwarf blushed and ceased all movement. "Sorry, but I've figured it out! I know how you can return to the Labyrinth!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "How, Hoggle? Tell me!" She begged almost desperately.

"Sarah, you can come and go as you please, because yer the _queen_!"

She gasped in shock. "I'm wh-what? But, I haven't married Jareth yet."

"Doesn't matter," Hoggle assured her, "when you actually _said_ the words, it made them true! You said you'd be his queen. Therefore, in the eyes of the Underground, now you _are_ the queen!"

_Words are your honor and blood. _Jareth and Gookie's voices echoed in her memory.

"So you can go back whenever you want." Hoggle continued. "To put it bluntly, cuz Jareth loves you and you were destined to be his mate, he created a tehta which gave you the advantage when you ran the Labyrinth. But the big _certain power _he gave you, was the ability to become his queen. If you accepted, you'd be able to access this magic at any time."

Nostalgic tears stung her eyes. _Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams._

"The Underground will always let you in cuz, legally, yer royalty now."

Sarah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as a smirk that would give the Goblin King a run for his money appeared across her determined face. "Hmm…Queen Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth. I like the sound of that."

Once again, she faced her vanity mirror. Her fists clenched at her sides. _I can do this. I'm meant to do this. _

"Go on, Sarah." Hoggle encouraged with a gentle nudge. "I'm right behind you."

Slowly, and with as much faith as she could muster, Sarah raised her hand and reached for her reflection. The instant her fingertips touched the surface of the glass, the mirror rippled, but not like water, more like smoke. Yet it somehow remained reflective _and_ confined to the wooden frame. As she sunk her arm in further, she could feel an open space and cool air on the other side. Casting a thrilled glance at Hoggle, Sarah climbed up onto her vanity and ducked through the portal.

The alarm clock on her nightstand read 5:37 a.m.

…_13 hours_…

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally! I've been dying to get this chapter out! Sorry everyone, school and work and all kinds of other junk has just been running me ragged. But, it'll all be over by the end of this week, so I'll have more time to finish this story. Please review! I've missed you guys!_


	24. Chapter 24

When the fog cleared, Sarah was kneeling on one of the numerous landings of the Escher Room. A pair of moss-green goblin feet stood in her line of vision.

"Miss Sarah! You're back!" A tiny body slammed into Sarah, hugging her tight.

"Gookie!" Sarah exclaimed, squeezing her friend back.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again, miss!" Gookie whimpered into Sarah's neck.

"Don't worry, Gookie." She cooed, leaning away to give her goblin servant's ear an affectionate rub. "I'm here for good _this_ time."

Gookie clapped her hands in excitement before the sound of a throat clearing caught her and her mistress's attention.

"Um…Sarah?" Hoggle inquired, shuffling his feet nervously. Sarah had almost forgotten he was with her. "I don't mean to be hasty, but if you wanna get everythin' straightened out, you should get goin'."

A determined smile graced her lips and Sarah rose from her crouched position. "You're right, Hoggle. Thank you again for all your help. Now, if you two will excuse me," she said, turning to face the staircase, "I'm off to commit regicide."

"Regicide?" Gookie repeated, tilting her head in confusion as Sarah hurried down the steps. "What's that mean?"

"Err, le-le-let's just say it means she _really _loves the king." Hoggle stammered.

A soft blush spread across Gookie's cheeks as she cast a shy grin at the dwarf. "You know, yer a hero, Hoggle." She stated, slowly stepping towards him.

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise. "I-I am?"

"Sure you are; bringing back our queen." Gookie explained, coming closer. "It's the noblest thing I've ever heard."

Hoggle gulped at the way the goblin female's tone dropped an octave in the last sentence and started backing away. "It-it was nuthin'." He mumbled bashfully. "She called, I-I came. And she got back on her own, I j-just helped her figure out how, th-that's all. _Oof!_" The dwarf froze when his back hit the stone wall behind him, preventing any means of escape as Gookie advanced.

"It was a very nice thing you did for the king."

"I didn't do it for _him_!" Hoggle bristled. "I did it for Sarah and you!"

Gookie's ears perked up at the confession.

"Uh, I mean…that is…um, uh…" The dwarf spluttered, trying in vain to formulate a coherent sentence as Gookie stood before him with barely an inch of space between them.

With a playful smirk, she reached up and grabbed his scarf, pulling his face down to her level.

Hoggle trembled, his face red as a Firery. "Wh-what are ya d-doin', Gookie?"

"Committin' regicide." She giggled and firmly pressed her little lips to his before he could say another word.

After a few minutes of running, Sarah skidded to a frustrated halt. She'd been shouting in her head for the castle to take her to Jareth, but what little patience she had dried up. _I don't have time for this! I need to get to him NOW! _Planting her feet on the ledge, she raised her chin proudly, and spoke in a low, but clear voice: "I am Sarah Williams. As your Goblin Queen, I _order_ you to take me to my king!"

There was a quiet crumbling sound at the bottom of the stairs to her left and when she looked, a new corridor had appeared. Quick as lightning, Sarah hurried down to the opening where the familiar owl-encrusted library door greeted her. With all of her might, she grasped the handle and shoved the door open, slamming the wood against the wall.

Jareth was leaning against the fireplace mantle as if he lacked the strength to stand. He looked exactly the same as when she'd faced him at the end of her journey fifteen years ago. The same white fur cloak hung from his slouched frame as did the rest of his pale clothing. His face was thin and ashen, there were shadows underneath his eyes, and his lips were a sickly yellowish color. As he looked silently at her, she saw that he even wore the same expression he had when she'd uttered those six terrible words: hurt mixed with disappointment, yet not entirely surprised.

Her initial wave of pity was immediately snuffed out by fury. "You." She growled as her fists clenched with rage. "You _bastard_."

He winced but didn't answer.

"You stupid, _stupid _BASTARD!" An angry scream echoed through the room as Sarah launched herself at the Goblin King. She punched his unyielding body repeatedly as she cursed at him.

He didn't even try to defend himself. He remained perfectly still, accepting every second of the assault.

"How could you do that to me?!" You son of a _bitch_!" She shouted. "How could you _leave_ me?! Why would you hurt _both _of us that way?! You goddamned _IDIOT_!" Tears brimmed in her eyes and her strikes dissolved into grasping hands. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she buried her face in his chest as she cried.

Jareth's arms wrapped around her after a moment, delicately stroking her hair. "Sarah," he whispered after her sobs began to subside, "you shouldn't be here."

Pulling back, Sarah glared hotly at him. "Stop it, Jareth. I belong wherever _you_ are, _end _of discussion."

"_Please_, Sarah." Jareth begged. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

"_Best_ for me?" She laughed dryly. "Best for _me_?! And you think the perfect way to accomplish that is to _separate_ us and make us _both _miserable?"

"Somehow I knew it'd be a waste of time." Jareth sighed heavily to himself. "You're so infuriatingly stubborn."

"Damn right, and you're a giant asshole." She agreed, giving a brief smirk as she poked him sharply in the ribs. "But I can't take all the credit for getting back here. I never could've done it without Hoggle."

"I don't know whether to Bog him or knight him for that." Jareth grumbled.

"Don't change the subject!" Sarah snapped. "You owe me an explanation! Jareth, why would you send me away when it obviously made you unhappy? And don't say it's because you thought _I _was unhappy! I know I initially chose to live here to protect my niece, but the truth is…deep down…I've _always _wanted to stay here. When you made the offer to me the first time, and I refused you, I was…so _empty_. I didn't feel like I'd triumphed over anything. It felt like I lost something, like I'd been split in two. Of course, I was just a stupid teenager so I didn't know _why_ I felt that way. Actually, I did, I was just too afraid to admit it. All I _did_ know at the time, was that I couldn't let go of the Labyrinth and everything in it. I didn't want to let you go _then_ and I'm _not_ letting you go _now_ or ever."

Jareth's eyes reluctantly flashed with passion before he released her and moved to the piano. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, Sarah." He muttered as he absentmindedly strummed a few keys.

She quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"When I told you that I built the Labyrinth as a means for humans to earn back the children they wished away, that part is true." He continued. "However, there's another reason why you were the only one to win. The Labyrinth is _impossible _to beat."

Sarah's mouth fell open. "What?"

"For a human," Jareth went on, "the Labyrinth is too powerful and complex to solve. I didn't realize this when I created it, not until it was too late. Since I am a rauko, it is an extension of my power. Its magic is untamable and invulnerable. I cannot destroy it no more than I can destroy myself. That's why the _only _way for you to have become the Champion, was through my aide. But all the others, yes, plenty of them gave up as I said, but those that really tried were still doomed to failure."

There was a pregnant pause before Sarah spoke. "That's why you're so adamant about people forgetting." She concluded. "Because you knew there was no way they'd make it."

He nodded solemnly, awaiting her reaction.

"Well…you should've told me _sooner_," Sarah noted in slight agitation, "but your magic is a part of you, Jareth. I've already accepted that. You said yourself you didn't know the Labyrinth was unbeatable at the time," she shrugged, "so it's not your fault."

Jareth lowered his gaze as he crossed back to the fireplace.

"Frankly, I'm a little offended that you thought that'd be a deal-breaker for me. I mean, come on! Did you really think my whole image of you would shatter over _that_?" She shook her head in annoyance.

"You're image of me is false." He murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know what I am, Sarah."

"Oh for God's sake! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" She groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. I already told you, Jareth, I don't _care_ what Arkus or that stupid Fey Council thinks! And you shouldn't either!"

"They're right to shun me."

"No they're not, Jareth!" She insisted firmly. "You didn't do anything!"

"You're wrong."

"I am not! Jareth, you said-"

"I said that _most_, but not all raukos commit monstrous acts." Jareth almost snarled, whipping his head around to face her. "But I never counted myself among those precious few, did I?"

As his words sunk in, an icy chill crept up Sarah's spine. _No, he didn't. _

_The Fey Council must've sent Arkus sniffin' 'round to check up on the king. _

_Why is Jareth the only fey in the Labyrinth?_

_Did something happen to him, Gookie?_

_Please don't ask me, miss._

_It ain't my story to tell…_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS!_

_I'm an outcast. A bitterly hated outcast._

_Because they're afraid…Of what I'm capable of._

…_driven mad by the rejection and isolation…_

…_they lose control and go on a rampage…_

_You don't know anything about that rauko._

"What did you do?" She struggled to keep her tone even.

He turned his back to her, hiding his pained expression as he stared at the dancing flames in the hearth.

"Tell me, Jareth." She pleaded gently. "Tell me and let _me_ decide if I can handle it or not."

His shoulders hunched in reply.

As the silence stretched on, Sarah's dread increased tenfold. A shiver ran through her.

"What did you do, Jareth?"

* * *

_Oh boy! I hate to leave you guys with such a big cliffhanger, but there's a LOT of info coming. Just a fair warning guys, Jareth's crime was VERY bad. And don't try to guess! You'll spoil your appetite for surprise! Only two chapters to go! Review and stay tuned! :) _


	25. Chapter 25

Jareth braced himself against the mantle. The muscles in his back tensed as he began his tale:

"You already know that there is always one rauko in existence." He grumbled. "When one dies, another is born to replace him. So, the day of my birth was the same as the day the rauko before me passed on. Naturally, the entire fey population was on edge, considering how my predecessor was responsible for the ulund."

"Ulund?"

"Flood." Jareth curtly explained. "Almost the entire Underground is covered in ocean now. Millions were killed."

Sarah's throat was suddenly dry. "Just how strong are raukos?"

"A fey can transform into one animal," Jareth sighed, "I can take any form I choose. A fey can smash a boulder, I can crush a mountain."

A shiver raced through her body.

"Naturally, all the fey children born that day were watched very closely," he stated gloomily, "until the day their magic would manifest for the first time. A fey's magic appears when they are a little over forty-five hundred years of age. They would appear to be six years old, to a human. For our first spell, we were asked to levitate a ball…I lifted every creature and loose object in a one hundred mile radius at least thirteen feet into the air. As soon as I cast that first spell, my eyes changed to their mismatched state. At last, the new rauko had revealed itself," he spat with derision, "and all reacted accordingly. The Fey Council branded me with this damn pendant. Friends I had often played with, fled from me in terror. Adults insulted me without provocation, even abused me if they felt bold enough."

Sarah gasped softly in shock, but Jareth didn't seem to notice.

"My own parents," he went on, "whom had showered me with as much love and affection any child could hope for, became instantly cold and cruel. They rarely allowed me to leave their home, I spent most of my childhood locked away in my room, like a dirty secret. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally destroyed the entire east wing. My parents must have rebuilt that side of the house at least a thousand times. That's why I wear gloves." He noted, briefly raising his right hand in example. "They're made of dragon's hide. They help me channel my magic, but not by much. In my fourteen-thousandth year, I was legally recognized as an adult and my parents had the right to evict me; which they did without hesitation. I was immediately cast out of my village in the same hour."

His casualness in that last statement frightened her.

"I spent the next fifteen-thousand years traveling through the Underground in disguise; scrounging for food and shelter until someone recognized me. Once they saw my eyes or the symbol, I was forced to go elsewhere. Then I happened upon the Goblin Island." His tone softened a fraction. "There was no city back then. Just a vast, desolate wasteland with a few hundred goblins living and working in the mines. It was here that I finally found true companionship. Goblins are considered lower class by the fey, and that's putting it _nicely_. They dislike their appearance and their biological function of spiriting away unwanted children."

Sarah blinked in astonishment. "You mean-?"

"Yes." Jareth replied. "The magic in the island is physically connected to the goblins, so they have no choice but to answer when a wish is made to banish a human child. But as I was saying, after I convinced them that I meant no harm, they welcomed me. As far they were concerned, anyone the fey disliked was a friend in their eyes. I spent years among the goblins. I taught them many things: how to cook, how to clean, how to fight, how to farm, to build proper houses, to sing and dance and too many other things to name. I had learned quite a lot in my travels, and I was eager to share with them. I even became their unofficial Ambassador, for a while. I would deliver the precious stones and coins used as currency in the Underground to the kingdoms, much to the receiver's chagrin. It was also around this time, that I started visiting the Aboveground to watch the humans and study their culture."

He paused and Sarah could have sworn the temperature of the room dropped about ten degrees.

"Then I heard a rumor." He said darkly. "My parents had given birth to a baby girl. Out of respect, I made plans to return to my village and congratulate them. When I arrived, I wrapped myself in a cloak and made my way through the town square. It was very crowded that day, so it didn't take long before I was spotted. They all surrounded me, demanding an explanation for my reappearance. I told them the truth; that I merely desired to see my parents and wish them and their new baby joy. Of course, they didn't believe a word. They shouted accusations at me about wanting to kill the child or my parents, or both. And then…someone struck me to the ground."

Sarah flinched.

"They stripped me of my cloak and proceeded to whip me," he muttered without emotion, "those that weren't close enough threw rocks, sticks, and whatever else they could get their hands on."

Jareth leaned away from the fireplace and snapped his fingers. His cape and shirt vanished and Sarah's hand flew to her mouth in horror at the multitude of aged-white scars that covered his back. They varied in length, some were no bigger than her thumbnail, and others were gashes that stretched from his shoulders all the way to to his waist.

She stepped towards him.

"Stay back!" Jareth snapped, but she caught the waver in his voice as she complied. "As you can plainly see, it wasn't the first time I'd been beaten, just never by so many at one time. But I endured their hatred in silence, as I had done my entire life. Refusing to retaliate and be the beast they thought I was, no matter how desperately _tempting_ the notion."

Jareth was quiet again for a moment. His hands balled into fists and he trembled.

"What happened then?" Sarah cautiously pressed, sensing that he'd reached the crux of the story.

"I…I l-looked up," Jareth whispered reluctantly, "and…and I s-saw…my parents…standing in the crowd. They were…just…_staring_ at me…and…there wasn't…a _shred_…of concern on their faces. N-neither of them…lifted a _finger _to help me…their _only_ son! They just…_stood _there and watched….and…and th-that's…when I saw…_her_."

"Who?"

"My-my sister." He bowed his head. "Just a…a tiny n-newborn babe, but…she g-glanced at me…and in…th-that one s-second, she… she _laughed_." Jareth clawed at his hair. "I know sh-she didn't mean anything by it, she was just a baby…but that _one_ laugh, that one single…solitary thing…filled me with…so much _rage_…I…I c-couldn't hold back…anymore." He sobbed wretchedly. "I…I r-rose up…against m-my tormentors…I snatched the child f-from my m-mother's arms…and…and I…I tore…its throat out."

Sarah froze and wave of nausea washed over her as Jareth dropped to his knees with a heavy groan. In a panic, she involuntarily moved towards him again.

"NO!" Jareth shouted, scrambling away from her to the far corner of the room where he cowered like a frightened animal. "Th-that was only the b-beginning, S-Sarah." He whimpered. "I-I had lost all c-control over m-myself…like the r-rauko before me. I c-could only th-think of _revenge_. I w-wanted them all to _suffer_…in-in the worst way…p-possible. S-so, I w-went through the _entire _village…and I…I _ate_…a-all…the _children_."

"Oh my God." Sarah collapsed and dry heaved on the floor. A memory surfaced in her mind. _I can swallow a boar whole._

Every sound of her empty retching was like a slice through Jareth's chest. "It didn't m-matter what protection s-spells anyone used." The Goblin King wailed. "They were n-no match for m-my power. Once I'd k-killed all th-their offspring, I turned on th-the adults. I r-ripped them all apart with my bare h-hands…and…oh, Sarah…I…I _enjoyed_ it. I enjoyed making them _bleed_. I basked their fear and I _loved _it!" He growled in disgust. "I don't know how long it took me to come back to my senses, but by the time I did, they were all d-dead. The village was burning and I was…covered…in the blood and flesh of my victims. I was…so scared I ran."

His cries gradually ceased and he breathed a ragged breath. "I fled to the only place I had ever felt safe. The goblins took me in graciously and without question. But it was a foolish decision to come here. In doing so, I had endangered all of their lives. For though I dreaded no personal retribution from the Fey Council, they couldn't execute or imprison me, they most certainly would punish any and all persons who dared to call themselves my allies, especially if those allies were goblins. So I created the Labyrinth, initially, to protect _them_. If a fey tries to infiltrate it, they appear in random places throughout the structure and if they manage to solve it, they're stopped at the gates by an impenetrable magic barrier. Only the goblins, runners, and I can pass through. When Arkus comes, he has to wait for an escort to bring him to the castle. The Gate-Keeper is just an added challenge for the runners."

Sarah vaguely remembered the sleeping guard she and her friends had to sneak past at the outer wall of the Goblin City. It felt odd to think that that was a magic barrier she had passed through at that point.

"For several years, I lived here in self-exile." Jareth continued. "Eventually, word got around to the goblins about what I had done. But due to their animosity with the fey, my crime was less severe in their view. It wasn't long before they asked me to be their king." He chuckled without humor. "The Fey Council had no choice but to honor this decision because no Underground monarch in their right mind would be stupid enough to raise an army against a rauko. So I accepted the job with pride and ruled over my kingdom as judiciously as I could manage. I still delivered mined goods when the need arose, I entertained myself by flying to the Aboveground more and more, and I established new rules for the goblins to follow concerning wished away children." His voice grew sad again. "As I said, I didn't realize the Labyrinth was too strong for a human. At the time, all I could think about was redemption. I thought…that if I could rescue unwanted _human_ children, if I could do for them what no one did for me, maybe I could forgive myself for my sins. But, it doesn't matter." He hissed in self-loathing. "It doesn't matter how many children I delude myself into thinking I've _saved_. It doesn't matter how many more loyal goblins surround me."

Sarah raised her head to stare hopelessly at him.

"I still _feel _them," he moaned in pain, "those hundreds of fey children I devoured. I still feel them _inside_ me. I hear their screams in the night. It's true, all raukos are evil. I _am_ a demon."

Sarah couldn't speak. She could hardly _think_. Her emotions were an unsettling whirlwind. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt aching sympathy for the fey village…yet, nothing tore her heart more than the sight right in front of her. The sight of Jareth so completely and utterly broken. At that thought, something fell into place and she spoke the words that were long overdue:

"I love you."

Jareth's face snapped in her direction, his expression was stricken. "You-you what?" He stammered in disbelief.

"I love you." She repeated patiently. It seemed the more she said it, the more a sense of calm enveloped her.

A sliver of elation crossed Jareth's features before he retreated into his shell of ancient sorrow. "You can't mean that."

"I do." She insisted with growing confidence. "You know I do, don't you? Because I _said_ it. I should have said it a long time ago."

"Sarah," Jareth shook his head in exasperated protest, "have you not been listening to a word I've said? I _murdered _innocent children! I slaughtered an entire village!"

"I heard you." She soothed, crawling slowly to his side. "I'm not saying it doesn't matter. I'm saying that it doesn't change how I feel about you. I understand now, why you left me. Don't _ever _do it again, but I honestly can't say I wouldn't have done the same. I'm glad you told me the truth Jareth." She gently cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled warmly. "You will _never _be a monster to me. I know you didn't mean to do what you did, and the fact that you spend every day trying to make up for that mistake only proves that there's good in you. I want to be with _you_, Jareth. Right beside you, _always_. Marry me."

"Wh-what?" Jareth gaped at her. "Now?!"

She pulled him to his feet. "Right now. I don't care about the ceremony or the dress or any of that stuff. I'm ready to be yours."

His lower lip quivered but he nodded in agreement. "Give me your right hand, Sarah."

She obeyed him and Jareth grasped her hand in his right. He pulled her against him, trapping their hands between them, pressed against their hearts like a Roman salute.

"Now wrap your other arm around my waist." He instructed, already sliding his own free hand around her. "Now repeat after me." He said once their positions were identical. "Corm, nomin ar' val."

"Corm, nomin ar' val." She echoed.

"Ilya sina, amin kinar yassen lle…"

"Ilya sin-sina, amin k-kinar yassen lle…"

"…aul coia ar' gurtha."

"…aul coia ar' gurtha."

The instant she finished the last syllable, there was a sharp burning sensation emanating from their joined hands and spreading into her chest.

"Heart, wisdom and power." Jareth crooned against her forehead, holding her still in his unbreakable grip. "All this, I hold with you in life and death."

The pain subsided as quickly as it came and Sarah gazed into the eyes of her husband for the first time.

"My precious Goblin Queen." He murmured in awe before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the cushion.

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally all finals and end of the school year projects are done! What do you guys think? I have a bonus gift for you all, Liam-R-Collins has posted fan-art for this story on deviantart! __Be sure to leave a nice comment for him, he worked VERY hard on it for me! Review, review, review!_


	26. Epilogue

_3 days later…_

"Out of my way, you little insects." Arkus hissed as he made his way to the throne room of the castle. The various goblins sweeping the floors and polishing the brass candle sconces, stuck their tongues out and brandished obscene gestures at the Fey Ambassador's back as he passed.

A vindictive grin graced Arkus's features. He was eager to see how the rauko was faring without his intended mate. When one's enemy was invulnerable, the best option was to make them _wish _for death's release. If the storm from the other day was any indication, Jareth was suffering beautifully. _I don't smell the human anywhere_. He silently observed. _How wonderful. I sincerely hope he told her the truth before she left. The only way this could be more perfect is if she loathes him. Or maybe he kept silent and abandoned her like the coward he is._ The fey male threw open the double doors at the end of the hall and rounded the corner. _Either way, I can't wait to see him in pain. Nothing could possibly give me greater pleasure._

Climbing the few steps into the throne room, Arkus immediately spotted the Goblin King standing by the window, arms crossed and staring off into space. He was dressed rather formally, in a sparkly blue coat and white cravat.

"Your majesty." The Fey Ambassador snorted, inclining his head in mock-respect. "I thought I would-"

"Ah-ah-ah, Arkus." Jareth admonished, shaking a finger at his visitor. "Don't forget your manners. Ladies first." He instructed, pointing to the empty throne.

"What the devil are you-?" Arkus's question died in his throat as he glanced once more at the royal seat and found it occupied.

"Hello, Arkus." Sarah greeted curtly.

Arkus's jaw opened and closed stupidly. Sarah sat on the throne, the picture of royalty. She was dressed in the same shimmery white and gold ball gown she wore in the peach-dream. She held her chin high with pride and her shoulders back in confidence. Her once human scent was now drenched with magic. Her brown eyes bore the mark of the fey and they held his shocked violet gaze steadily.

"Y-you!" Arkus spluttered. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Co-ruling the kingdom." Sarah stated nonchalantly. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"But-but-"

"But what?" She questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Did you not expect me to be here? You _were_ informed of our engagement, weren't you?"

"Uh, um…" Arkus cleared his throat and gave a stiff bow. "My apologies, your _highness_. I just…wasn't expecting your wedding to occur…so _soon_."

"Really?" Sarah said tilting her head in exaggerated curiosity. "Why is that?"

Arkus's hands balled into fists and his teeth clenched.

"If you're here on another one of your routine _check-ups_," she continued as Jareth crossed to her side, "you can inform the Fey Council that Sarah Williams has married Jareth and been crowned the Goblin Queen."

The blissful smile on Jareth's face made Arkus's anger burst like a hot water pipe. "I see you opted to keep silent, rauko." He sneered at the Goblin King. "Didn't have the guts to tell your new bride the truth of your past? As your queen, she has a right to know. Perhaps I should-"

"Don't bother." Sarah snapped, demanding the Fey Ambassador's attention again. "He _did _tell me everything." She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Jareth's.

Arkus was stunned. "And-and…you still…_married_ him?"

"We had a little ceremony yesterday," Jareth explained jovially, "for the goblins' sake. But everything was made official three days ago."

For a long moment, Arkus just gaped. Eventually, his features hardened with contempt; all pretense was officially gone. "So," he spat at the Goblin Queen, "you consciously married a child murderer. You willfully overlooked all the innocent blood he _literally _gorged himself on. Honestly, I think that makes _you_ more of a monster than _he_ is."

A deep growl rose to Jareth's lips, but Sarah squeezed his hand in comfort.

"And, as always," she addressed the haughty fey male, "you'd be wrong."

Purple orbs widened in outrage.

"Listen," she calmly went on, "I'm _not_ excusing what he did. It was horrible and wrong, and it will always _be _horrible and wrong. But I'm _not_ going to condemn him for the rest of his life either. I _know_ Jareth regrets it. He _shows_ that regret every day by taking care of the goblins, by rescuing unwanted _human_ children, by _loving_ me. I understand if you, the Council and the rest of the fey never forgive him, but I want you think real hard about this: every rauko that committed those terrible crimes or caused great disasters had one thing in common. They were all mistreated by the fey. You can only kick a dog so many times before it bites you. I know you're all afraid of the power a rauko possesses, but if you took the time to _understand _that power instead of wasting all your energy showing it nothing but hate, maybe that power could be used _for_ you instead of _against_ you."

"Humph!" Arkus scoffed. "Such tripe! Rauko's are nothing but trash and they all deserve to burn in oblivion, as do their _consorts_! And there isn't a _single_ fey male, female, or child that will _ever _think otherwise!"

Sarah shrugged with resignation. "I'm sorry to hear that. I shudder to think of how many more will die because of pure ignorance. Though, I do feel more sympathy towards the next rauko because, frankly," she fixed Arkus with a hard glare, "I don't like _you_ much anyway."

"And I return the sentiment wholeheartedly," Arkus grunted in defiance, "Goblin Queen."

Jareth trembled, struggling to keep his rage in check.

"That reminds me," Sarah spoke up again, drumming the fingers of her free hand on her knee, "we have other business to address. I believe you have something _else_ to return to me."

The Fey Ambassador visibly flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm…that's interesting." Sarah coyly noted. "One of the first things I learned about the Underground is that your word is your honor and blood. So, if you're lying, you have no honor…and no _blood_." There was a definite threat in her tone.

Swift as a dancer, Sarah was inches from Arkus's face. Before he had time to move, she'd reached into the inside pocket of his red velvet coat and extracted _The Labyrinth. _

"Looks like someone has been in my room." Sarah chided as she leisurely thumbed the pages for a few seconds before she slapped the book shut and narrowed her eyes at the fey male in front of her. "You know, I _really_ hate that."

Sweat broke out across Arkus's brow as the magic aura from both Sarah _and_ Jareth crackled dangerously.

"Now precious," Jareth playfully reasoned, sitting down on the throne "let's be fair. Technically, he got it out of your attic."

"True." Sarah conceded. "But the bottom line is that he _stole _from me _and _he lied about it."

"It's not theft if you don't exist." Arkus nervously protested.

"I'm afraid it is, Arkus." Jareth smugly countered. "If the item in question, is magic. Like a _tehta_, for example.

Arkus paled.

As she turned back to the throne, Sarah waved her hand in the air. Instantly, a blank piece of floating parchment materialized between her and Arkus.

Swinging his left leg over the arm of the chair, Jareth made room for her to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Sarah leaned back against his chest.

"Now," Sarah began again, "let's get our allegations straight: Arkus, the Fey Ambassador to the Goblin City, deliberately took a tehta away from its owner."

Sarah's words started appearing on the paper, as if written by an invisible pen.

"A very serious violation of Underground laws," Jareth added, "as well as a wanton act of disrespect to fey culture."

Arkus tried to snatch the paper, but his hands passed through it like mist.

"He then came to the Labyrinth," Sarah dictated to the parchment," arrogantly showed the Goblin King his acquisition and tried to guilt him into ending our relationship. Which is deliberate political sabotage and grounds for immediate termination, as I've been told."

The now completed document transformed into a pregnant envelope addressed to the Fey Council. It soared through the air and out the window.

"You-you have no way of proving this!" Arkus shouted in disdain. "It'd be my word against a _rauko's_!"

Sarah eyes twinkled cruelly. "You're forgetting one thing, Arkus. Jareth can re-order time."

"And though the council would side with you _personally_," Jareth declared with his signature smirk, "they are still duty bound to uphold the law, which gives Sarah and I the right to punish you as we see fit, and since I can prove your transgression at any time, I think I'd like to exercise that right _now_."

Arkus's entire form shook with fury. "You…you…foul, miserable…bastards!" He surged towards the royal pair, hands glowing with magical energy. "I'll-I'll _kill _you!"

Jareth's right hand shot up, poised in a claw-like shape and Arkus's muscles halted mid-stride as if he was frozen solid.

Sarah watched in amusement as goblins then flooded the room. They crawled through the doors and windows, from behind the throne, from the cracks in the stone walls. Some even morphed from the very shadows. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling when she saw Ludo squeeze through the front entrance with Fip on his shoulder. Sish was perched on the far wall by the window. Sir Didymus sat astride Ambrosias by the staircase, staff at the ready. Hoggle and Gookie stood side by side on Sarah's left, holding hands.

Arkus's face twisted with panic as the snarling goblins surrounded him, flashing their crimson eyes and sharp yellow teeth.

"Fun fact about goblins, Arkus." Sarah called out. "When you show them even the slightest bit of kindness, they become fiercely loyal to you. See? A little tolerance goes a long way. Tell _that_ to the rotten council, before they _fire_ your ass."

"Hopscotch!" Jareth's barked over the noise.

"Hoggle!"

"Yes, I think I'll let _you _decide on the punishment for our guest."

"Me?" Hoggle blinked in surprise. "Really? Well…I say…Bog him!"

"BOG HIM! BOG HIM! BOG HIM!" The goblins chanted with contagious glee.

Arkus screamed in terror as the goblins grabbed him and carried his still locked body out the main door.

"Miss Sar-I mean, my queen!" Gookie squeaked, tugging on Sarah's skirt.

"Yes, Gookie?" Sarah beamed down at her friend. "What is it?"

"Might I also suggest that we give him a makeover?" Gookie's eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Sarah gently tapped the goblin female's nose. "You can do whatever you want to him."

Gookie peered cautiously at Jareth. "Yer majesty?"

He grinned, giving her nose a light tap of his own. "You heard your Goblin Queen."

A devious smile split Gookie's face and she gripped Hoggle's hand tight as she pulled him after the crowd. "C'mon Hoggle, let's go get the cake mixer."

As soon as the dwarf and goblin were out of sight, Sarah burst out laughing while Jareth occupied himself with nibbling her ear. Her laughter was definitely short-lived.

"I have to say," Sarah murmured as Jareth's lips moved south, "Bogging Arkus is an excellent late-wedding present."

"Mmm." Jareth hummed against the skin of her neck. "You were amazing, Sarah-mine. So courageous and wise, there has never been a finer queen."

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but I'll take the compliment." Sarah replied. "Thank you."

"I love you."

She shifted her torso so she could snuggle into his shoulder more directly. "I love you too, Jareth."

They sat in contented silence for several minutes before Sarah thought of something.

"Hey, Jareth?" She whispered. "Now that I'm a fey like you, will I be able to fly to the Aboveground and see my family whenever I want?"

"Certainly." Jareth confirmed in a quiet voice. "I'll just have to teach you how to shape-shift first. You realize, though, that your family can't see you in your true form? That, again, you don't exist to them?"

Sarah nodded. "I know, but I'd just like to be able to watch over them whenever I can."

Jareth fiddled with one of the white ribbons in her hair. "If you learn shape-shifting as quickly as you learned conjuring, we should be able to go tomorrow."

"Ok." She tucked her head between his neck and shoulder. "Oh, and just a word of warning, if you ever leave me up there again, I'll shove a crystal so far up your butt you'll puke through your nose."

It was Jareth's turn to chuckle uncontrollably. "Message received, love. Though I had no idea how kinky you could be." He purred as he sensually massaged her ribs through her bodice. "I'd love to explore this side of you further."

"Shut up." She pinched him. "You're insatiable."

"You're one to talk." He quipped. "That was my favorite shirt you ripped last night. But, how can I help it when I have such a divine temptress all to myself? A temptress that loves me as much as I love her? A temptress that wants to share forever by my side?"

Sarah couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. She raised her head to stare into the depths of his uneven, yet spellbinding eyes. She reverently ran her fingertips along the edge of his jaw. "You were right." Joyful tears brimmed in her eyes and she sighed longingly. "Forever's not long at all. It's not long _enough_."

Soft music drifted through the air and Jareth pressed his forehead against hers, crooning to her that sweet line from so long ago:

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo, _

_As the world falls down. _

With that, he captured the Goblin Queen's willing lips in a heated kiss that rang with the unbreakable promise of eternal love and fulfilled dreams.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **There_ you have it guys! I hope you've all enjoyed The Girl and the Goblin King. I've had an amazing journey writing it! Liam-R-Collins had posted a new piece of companion art for this story on deviantart! (The link is posted on my profile.) Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Check out my next story: 13 Hours! Love you guys 4eva! :D _


	27. Important AN!

**A/N: **_Hey guys! _

_Just a quick little update. Yes, I still am on hiatus, but the good news is that I won't be for very much longer. I have several new stories that are almost ready for posting, so sit tight! _

_I just wanted to let you all know that Liam-r-Collins on deviantart has posted a new picture for The Girl and the Goblin King. PLEASE view his work and comment on it! He works SO hard for me on those and positive feedback means a lot to him. Click on the link in my profile to see his fanart for my story and leave him some comments and I just might be tempted to update even sooner than I plan to! _

_Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! JarethxSarah forever! _


End file.
